Boy of Frost, Girl of Guardians
by Aku-hai
Summary: Jack Frost thought that all he'd ever need was the friendship of the children who believed in him. The Easter Bunny, Santa, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy thought that the Guardians were the only heroes needed to protect the ones that needed protecting. But, the Man in the Moon never plays things to the way you expect . . . . .
1. Ice Boy and Box Boy

**_Chapter 1-Ice Boy and Box Boy_**

**_Jack Frost, Guardian of Ice._****_No,no,no. Ice Master Guardian Frost. _****_Yeeah. That's more like it!_**

Were the thoughts that swirled in the mischievous mind of Jack Frost, newly appointed Guardian. He was flying through the main streets, frosting lamp posts, mailboxes, and coating store awnings in a thin layer of fluffy white snow. It had been a full year since the day he was approached by the Easter Bunny, shoved in sack, then told by Santa Claus that the man in the moon chose him to be a guardian. Since then, though, Jack has grown a little, gotten some responsibility, and of course, tons of children to call his friends all around the word!

There was one child in particular that would have a special place in his heart. Jamie. Jamie, whose strong belief saved the Guardians. Jamie, who was the first person to ever truly realize the existence of Jack Frost. Sweet, innocent, fun, Jamie._ Just like my sister was . . . ._"WATCH OUT!" Jack's blissful reminiscing was cut short when the Wind decided to take a detour . . . . .straight into a boy carrying a large cardboard box. Both tumbled into a snow pile, lying in a heap of limbs and paper napkins.

"Look man, I am so sorry. Oh.", straight away he recognized that this was an older boy, not a little one. Even after having children believe in him, he knew that it was very rare for the older ages to do the same. To put it simply, their parents woke them up to reality. Quickly, the boy scrambled to gather what he could salvage and frantically shoved them into the cardboard box.

In order to not freak out the poor boy, Jack simply rose up, and zipped away, scolding Wind for ramming into a person like that. In order to hastily get to Jamie's neighbourhood he did not see what the boy did when Jack made to leave.

Jack did not see the boy stare directly at him as he flew away.

And Jack_ definitely_ did not hear to boy, clad in a baseball hat and overly-sized sweater, whisper under his breath,

"Jack Frost."


	2. Her name is Mikka

**The thoughts of that delivery boy faded away and Jack flew to Jamie's house. His core, as Jack Frost had learned, consisted of fun and enjoyment, to bring amusement to all the children he visited with his power to bring about a winter wonderland. Adults . . . .just didn't appreciate that sort of stuff anymore.**

**Quickly, a red shingled house came into view. On it's front lawn, a certain little boy with brown hair mostly tucked under a dark blue hat with a green stripe around it. **

**Jack inhaled the cold morning air deeply, sighing, "Ah . . . .it's show time! My favourite part of the job!" Without warning, Jack vaulted into the air, flipping, all the while twirling his staff and releasing fat little snowflakes, then gently placing his bare feet on the white covered ground. Then, like a magician gesturing applause for his great act, his opened his arms while Jamie, Sophie, and all the other neighbourhood kids clapped enthusiastically.**

**Without even a word of greeting, Jamie grabbed Jack's hand and proceeded to dragging across the street, to the park, "Jack! I'm so glad you're here! Quick, some other neighbourhood challenged us to a snowball fight. Oh, it wouldn't mean anything if you weren't there! Please oh please!" Jamie's cheeks had already turned a rosy red, like Santa's.**

**At the words "snowball" and "fight", he puffed out his chest and smiled with teeth, that did indeed, were as white as fresh fallen snow, "Jamie, Jamie, have I ever failed to disappoint? Never fear, your pal Frost here will give those kids a run for their money! HAHA!"**

**Just the sight of that boy's face caused a tingle in Jack's cold but loving heart. I wonder if I'll only get those little tingles, or if someone may actually make my heart feel . . . .warm? No, I'm made of ice, basically. No one can really stand my touch for touch for long . . And it was true. Either the children would be wearing gloves, or he would himself to be a least cold as possible, as not to hurt them. But it was challenging and did not generally last long.**

**In no time, they were standing before the rival team. If you could even call them children. They were big and bulky, with menacing sneers and one them even had a skull piercing. "Well, someone has definitely been listening to a little too much rock 'n' roll.", the white haired boy commented as he positioned himself in front of the two teams. As it would seem, the rivals were not believers, so Jamie was in charge of relaying whatever Jack said.**

**"The rules are simple! Each team has 10 minutes to build a fort. After that, whichever fort gets pummeled by snowballs is the loser, and has to treat the other team to hot chocolate.**

**Of course, Jamie had added the last part, Jack's body could not handle anything above 0 degrees. In unison, the children sprung into action. Some were trying to dig up as much snow as they could, while others were scurrying to pack in some snow and get a foundation going.**

**Oddly, Jamie did not have his usual vigor. He had a sly smile on his face as he worked away at the fort . . . as if he knew something that no one else knew.**

And Jack was bent on finding out was that was.

While Jamie was packing together a pile of snow, Jack kept prodding Jamie with his staff.  
"Jamie."  
"Hey Jamie."  
"You know something don't you?"  
"C'mon buddy spill it."  
At the sound of snow crunching under thick boots, Jamie lifted his head and his small sly smile broke into an all out triumphant grin. "My secret weapon is here." 6 minutes. 

**Jack raised an eyebrow, "Your what?", was his reply as Jamie ran past him to a person carrying a cardboard box with a familiar baseball cap. "Hey! You're the stud I bumped into before!" The mystery boy had passed the box to Jamie, then stood to his full height, almost as tall as Jack. That wasn't what surprised him though, it was the fact that this boy was looking him straight in the eye. Jack did a doubletake.**

**"Do you . . .see me?"**

"Jack . . .Frost."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME?", Jack exclaimed as he was trying to pick his jaw up off the ground.  
While Jamie was rummaging through the box of what appeared to be rectangular metal tins, he said, "Well duh, despite being sixteen, Mikka is as much a believer as I am, and that's saying something." 4 minutes.

Immediately, Jack pumped Mikka's hand saying, "It is great to meet someone like you! But I have to say, Mikka is a bit of a girly name for a guy isn't it?" With that last comment, everyone fell silent. Then Jamie started laughing, hard.

"AHHHAAAAHAHAHA! J-Jack, you thought M-M-Mikka, hehee, was a boy?"

"What else would he be . . ?"

"What, teehee, other gender is there?"

"Oh . . . .WHAT?!"

For the second time in 5 minutes, while Frost was trying to pick up his jaw, Cupcake had walked over and flicked the hat off Mikka's head. Out flowed black hair that was straight at the top but curled at the bottom. "Now tell me that's not a girl." , Cupcake grunted. Okay, so now he saw she was a girl. All the while, Mikka was frozen, staring at the hand he shook, bewildered.  
Jack waved his hand in front of her face. "Mikka . . . .?"  
Mikka then snapped out it, held out her warm hand and held an even warmer smile, "Hello, Jack Frost, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Mikka."  
Tentatively, Jack, shook it. And to his surprise was felt with a tingle in his heart.

**_That's strange that usually happens after I make the kids happy . . . _**


	3. The Boogie Man's Back!

Thanks to Mikka's metal tins, the children had built a nearly impenetrable fortress. While the other team's was sturdy, it was not_ nearly_ as impressive though.

"Five . . . . . four . . . . .three . . . .two . . . . .one. . . . . . TIME'S UP!", Mikka shouted as the time wound down for making the fortress. By now, she had already tucked her hair back under hat._ Weird, don't girls usually want to show off their pretty hair, wait, do I think her hair is pretty?! No, stop jumping to conclusions Jackie_ , he thought to himself as he watched Mikka referee the game. Jamie and the others had gotten better, **a lot** better. Despite the completely obvious size difference, they were definitely holding on their own very well.

Mikka called out to Jack, " Hi, um, if you wouldn't mind, could you bring in some more snow, looks like both teams are pretty low on ammo . . . ." She looked like she was very afraid of asking the favour, so Jack simply chuckled, "No need to be shy. That's what I'm here for isn't it?" In one graceful movement, Jack lifted his staff and let out a flurry of snow as if he were letting water out of a garden hose. He smirked as he saw Mikka widen her eyes in wonder in his peripheral vision. Then, she turned her head and gasped and what unfolded before them. Jack followed her gaze.

Wow doesn't even begin to describe it.

Jamie's team had fully launched themselves on the offense, leading a powerful charge against the opposing team. Sophie loaded herself with snowballs to supply when needed. Jeremy, a stocky little boy with glasses was whipping snowballs at the weakest spots of the fort. Cupcake was like the human battering ram, slinging giant snowballs,at both the fort and its creators. With Jamie at the lead, he was shooting snowballs at a rate Jack had never seen him before. Simultaneously, the teams attacks became one, and just destroyed the opposition.

Jack was no father, but at that moment he had never felt prouder. That's my boy. Though he never said it, Jack had become attached to Jamie, felt like an younger brother to Jack. To end the game in good sportsmanship, both teams shook hands, and the visiting team left to homes where a giant lunch was undoubtedly waiting for them. Jack excitedly congratulated the winners, complementing their game strategy and method of making the fort. Jamie ran over and hugged Jack tightly, murmuring into his jumper, "That's why I wanted you to come so bad. To show you what I've been up to this past year . .. Let's go home." Jamie extracted himself and took Jack's hand, but stopped in his tracks and blushed very profusely.

Jack looked at him, "Jamie, what's- OH!" There was a couple on the bench not too far from where they stood, having, despite the chilly weather, a very hot make-out session. Immediately Jack covered Jamie's eyes, "Wow there, that is some pretty M-rated stuff for you right now." Jack did glance back at the couple. What did he feel for those two . . . .envy? At any rate it was very unsettling. As he turned Jamie around, the younger boy asked, "Jack, when are you going to fall in love. Mom was trying to calm my teenage cousin, Sherry, who apparently feels 'she's come an age of love and the . . . .for-bid-den?" Jacked choked, "U-uh, no,no. And don't listen to your mom's phone conversations. Anyways, girls are icky."  
Jamie stared at him intently, "You don't believe that do you?" The question was interrupted when a black snowflake fell. Everyone froze. Black snowflakes are not normal. Then another fell. And another. And another.  
And another.

These snowflakes swirled and swelled, forming nightmare stallions, ghoulish creatures of . . . Pitch? Jack swore, "I thought we saw the last of him dammit!" Without realizing, they were surrounded. As if the earth vibrated, an ominous voice spoke, "Hello Ice boy, I'm . . .BACK! Here's a little "thank you" for last time. ATTACK!" All at once the creatures lunged. Jack attacked the creatures closest to Jamie, but despaired that he was too late for the others.

Until, of course, he saw a white glow.

Jack whipped around, only to see Mikka shielding the other children. A** human**, fighting off** Pitch's beasts**. Each time she touch one, it would dissolve into white snowflakes. This girl kept on surprising him. Unfortunately, where one was felled, two more appeared, until one almost attacked poor Cupcake. Then something amazingly weird happened.

Mikka screamed, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" brought forth a burst of intense white light. For about 20 metres all around, every creature had dissolved. One last beast was brought out.

A mass of pitch black fury.

Relentlessly, it sent blow after blow on Mikka, but she did not scream, She only stretched out her hands to protect the children. When it seemed as if one last blow would end here, and explosion of golden sand attacked the beast, taking it down in one fell swoop. Jack looked up. There they were, to save the day, the rest of the Guardians coming down in Santa's sleigh.

When the sleigh touched down, Jack saw Mikka starting to tip backwards, eyes closing. Jack ran to her at breakneck speed,_ Oh man, what was that_, and caught her just in time. Getting one arm under her knees, he carried her into the sleigh and didn't let go until they were at Santa's village in the North.

The last thing Mikka thought before she passed out was, _What lovely blue eyes_.


	4. Meanwhile at Santa's

**Shout out to my friend Tama-uchu deviantart for making the cover image for this story!**

_BBZZZZZZSHT!_

"Darn! Another one? Glomkoff, go take this one to the infirmary," St. Nic instructed to a yeti, his thick Russian accent holding strong centuries after his days of being a bandit. For the fourth time that day, another elf had electrocuted himself with the Christmas lights. Christmas may have been months away, but Santa wanted to get a head start on the toy making. Because the one who springs first gets the borsh, was what he would say.

As he was making his way to his private workshop, Santa was inspecting the yetis' work, his inventor mind judging the skill and craftsmanship of the toys. His hairy helpers had not failed to please, bouncy balls perfectly spherical, the wooden doll houses polished to a glossy sheen and their dolls in pretty little blue dresses . . . . . .blue?

"No,no,no. Change the colour of dress to red." "Araghflgshhs?!", moaned the yeti, as he had to start repainting hundreds of dolls that had already been made. "Don't start complaining! You know Toy 'R' Us company trying to compete with us, these toys need to put them in their place!", exclaimed the jolly old fellow. (Recently, Toys 'R' Us had adopted the slogan, "Even Santa wishes he could make these." This had_ really_ ticked him off.)

**Two hours later**

Santa emerged from his private workspace and walked to the skylight that gave him the perfect view of the moon, specifically, the man in the moon. He stared up at it, opening his palm to expose what it held, a small figurine of Jack Frost.

"Ahhh . . .has it been a year already?", He whispered to the moon. Unexpectedly, the moon answered in his mind. Santa's eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!" And no, his was **not** referring to an electrocuted elf.

Slowly, but surely, the moonbeam made its way across the wooden floor, resting the elaborate Guardian crest that was nailed into it. The center piece, the G, was softly glowing white.

That only meant one thing.

Santa rushed to the globe and activated the Guardian signal, immediately, the aurora borealis shot up and spread across the skies.

**Ten minutes later**

The Easter Bunny was thumping his foot on the floor, arms crossed. He was not pleased, _Twice before Easter, dangnabbit that ol' coot better explain himself for this!_ And the "ol' coot" question strode purposefully towards the 3 other Guardians that had assembled. "Where's Jack?" "Probably trying to find a way to mess up my holiday again", the Easter Bunny growled. Baby Tooth, who had accompanied the Tooth Fairy, looked a little disappointed.

"You know what, Sandy's right, it doesn't matter right now, there are more pressing matters", Santa said in a serious tone. Sandy looked confused, he was trying to ask for a glass of water.

The Easter Bunny snorted, "And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"A message from the man in the moon."

Whoop-dee-do." They weren't uncommon.

"He has chosen another Guardian."

The Tooth Fairy fly up a few feet and gazed at the moon, "Manny, surely we can handle ourselves, you've already given us another member, do we really need another?"The moon's reply made the entire workshop fall silent. Again, the moonbeam moved to the glass pedestal where glitter started to form the image of the would be Guardian. The Easter Bunny muttered, "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog."

Well it wasn't the groundhog.  
But it was an outcome no one expected.

The figure was that of a human, for starters, a human with majestic wings.

Everyone was awed, but there was no spirit who looked like that.

This shocked silence was interrupted by Santa, who had motioned for a Yeti to come forward. Bearing a platter of pastries. "Jelly donuts?"

Snapping out of their reverie, the Easter Bunny snatched one and grumbled between bites, "This . .(chomp) is the least you can do. . . ."

The Tooth Fairy looked a little concerned, "How on earth do we find this person?"

Just, alarmed blared, and a black spot had formed on the globe, specifically in the United States.

Without a word, the Guardians sprung into action.

That alarm meant Pitch was back.


	5. Decision of the Man in the Moon

The Easter Bunny was looking a little_ green_. Well, that was to be expected, even after all these years, he would never be able to handle the mayhem of a ride that was Santa's sleigh.

"WOOOHOOHOOHOOO! Sandy showed those half-baked ponies who the masters are!", Santa hollered as he drove the sleigh into a victory loop-de-loop. One could only imagine how much greener the Easter Bunny looked compared to his own eggs. Sandy had puffed out his chest, proud of his accomplishment. On a normal day, Jack would've laughed along with Santa. Maybe even ask for another loop-de-loop, just to get to the Easter Bunny.

But today was most definitely** not **a normal day.

As soon as the sleigh touched down, the Easter Bunny had staggered off somewhere, Sandy had drifted off to get a much needed and long awaited glass of water, and the Tooth Fairy had zipped off to get medical supplies for Mikka. Carefully, Jack stepped of the sleigh, still cradling Mikka in his arms, that blasted hat fell off again, and her hair flowed out and spreaded out on his arm and chest, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful her face looked, as if she had relieved herself of a great burden._ Poor girl, all she wanted to do was make those kids happy, now's she been dragged into this_. Suddenly, Jack felt angry, very angry, in fact, he was_ livid _at Pitch for so easily having involved an innocent civilian in his fight.

When Jack was about to leave and find a place to lay Mikka down, Santa put a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, we had a meeting. The Man in the Moon . . . he's chosen another Guardian." Jack raised an eyebrow, _Is this what he said to the others a year ago when the man in the moon chose me?_Santa strode through the doorway, "Follow me."

Back in the meeting room, all the Guardians had settled to gaze across the snowlands through the stained glass window. Then Jack walked in, the Easter Bunny remarked, "Oh Jackie, who'd a thought you'd already bring a_ girl_ home already!" "Nice to see you're doing well, Kangaroo." At the mention of_ kangaroo_, the Easter Bunny's left eye twitched,_ never gettin' used to that_. Gently, Jack laid down Mikka on the lounger that one of the yetis had pulled out. Then he cut straight to the chase.

"What do we do about Mikka?"

"It's obvious mate, we let her rest then take her home."

"That's it?"

"What the hell do you mean, 'that's it' ?"

"Well . . .it's just that, she exhibited a very strange . . ._ reaction_, when Pitch's filthy beasts attacked us."

This piqued Santa's interest. The Easter Bunny was annoyed, "What, did she scream and pass out in fear? So what Jack? We need to find some new Guardian with wings, and we don't even know where to start-" "SHE TURNED PITCH'S BEASTS BACK INTO SNOW WITH THE TOUCH OF HER HAND, YOU THINK THAT'S NORMAL?!", Jack exclaimed. "OMG!", the Tooth fairy squealed, " She has the cutest bicuspids I have ever seen!"

Apparently, someone_ else_also had a say in this manner.

"Manny, what is your idea . . .", Santa muttered to himself. A moon beam moved from the Guardian Crest to the glass pedestal and finally rested on . . . .Mikka. In a flurry of white sparks, symbols were etched into the air surrounding the dark haired girl, making her violently arch her back up and gasp. Abruptly, it stopped, she fell back, but the symbols were still there. Her eyes snapped open.

Her eyes were a deep brown.  
These eyes where a sparkly white.  
In jerked movements, she walked over and stood upon the crest, no one had yet to understand what was going on. And then she spoke.  
But it wasn't her voice. This one was deeper.  
"Guardians, are created to protect the children. Especially, their happiness. Guardians are charged with maintaining it. Should anything happen to you Guardians, then that would be jeopardized. That is why, you have been given this righteous soul, only wanting goodness, with the ability to wield your powers should you chose it. If this human accepts, she would become . . . .the Guardian of the Guardians." With the end of the sentence, a G was etched into the air around her chest. Glitter had formed on the moonbeam and shifted until they appeared as a pair of majestic wings on Mikka's back. That's when everyone (but Jack) realized what was going on.

Mikka, a_ human_, had straightaway been given the power of the Guardians.  
And for the first time in_ ever_, the Man in the Moon actually told they why. Slowly, the light began to diminish, and her eyes returned to normal. At that moment, she fell to her knees, but Mikka had regained consciousness.

"Mikka! Are you alright?", Jack rushed over to her. He was rather irritated that the other Guardians would only stare at her in silence. Shakily, Mikka rose to her feet, "Y-yes. I'm fine. I'm fine."She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that. "Here, why don't you go get a change of clothes, this yeti will escort you." Another yeti stepped forward and led her away. Perhaps due to the events of the day, or even fatigue, but the sight of the big hairy beast did not faze her. When she had left, Jack turned to his comrades and asked, "Anybody mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

Santa replied hoarsely, "That girl . . Mikka . . Man in Moon chose her."

"WHAT?"  
The Tooth fairy gave a little sad smile, "Here, why don't you take this gauze to her first though, I'm sure she'll be needing it." Confused by her expression, he took the gauze from her outstretched hand and walked down the hall to the room where would be in.

Unfortunately, he forgot to knock.

"Mikka, here, you may be needing-",Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what he saw.

Mikka's shirt was on the bed and her neck craned around, face surprised and shocked, with her back exposed to him.

A back covered with scars.


	6. A Girl Out of Touch

Mikka gasped and tried to put on the wool sweater provided. Jack took 3 quick strides and tore it out of her hands. Defensively, she crossed her arms over her chest, but Jack pinned them to her sides. All over her stomach and back were gnarly and painful looking_ scars_. Scabs of cuts going halfway around her waist, whip marks that nearly went the length of her back. When he went to examine neck he could see a blush coming to her dark-skinned cheeks, spreading down her neck and to her chest and-

That's when he realized what he was doing and _what_ he was staring at. Jack had never blushed before, not until that moment. Abruptly, he let go of her arms, backing away a few steps and muttering his apologies. To himself, he wondered how someone with, and the Easter Buuny would put it, "had such nockers", been able to mask herself as a flat-chested boy. Jack shook those thoughts out of his head,_ If I was thinking about her breasts, that would make me pervert, and I am not a pervert, I hang out with kids most of the time for crying out loud!_

There was a fresh welt in the middle of her underbust. Jack's eyes widened, _When did she get that?_ And then asked her, she turned her head sheepishly, " The employer of my delivery . . .he didn't like when that box came late, it's okay though! There's always another job to do!" That's when he suddenly understood everything. (Well . . .not _everything_.)

She got that welt because of_ him_.

Because he crashed into her, her goods were damaged and she was late on her delivery.

And then her boss gave her that welt, and then she was fired.

Because of Jack.

At that moment, he felt terrible, "Mikka, I'm so sorry, how do I make it up to you?" She sensed his distress, "It's not your fault! It was my own clumsiness that earned me the welt."_ Earned_? She thought she _earned_that welt. "No, this is the least I can do for you.

Jack's powers lied in the ability to make winter come to pass, everyone knew that, but there was one other power that no one really knew of.

Jack's power to heal. He needed to kiss the injured area and the healing speed of the body would speed up ten-fold until it was healed.

Taking Mikka by surprise, Jack knelt down and held her by the waist. Making the girl jolt a little, Jack kissed that welt, and kept his lips pressed there until all he could feel was her soft skin. When he pulled away, he quickly turned, "Hurry and get dressed, you've got some explaining to do.

As soon as Mikka had finished and rejoined the others, Jack asked flatly, "Mikka, why do you have those bruises?" Mikka eyed fell to the floor. Santa, his eyes saddened, passed her a fluffy teddy bear, "Mikka, could test to see how soft this bear is?" Tentatively, she took it, and patted it hard, appearing like she was_ trying_ to stroke it. Santa whispered, "You can't_ feel_it can you?" Gently, Mikka set the teddy bear down on a nearby table, "You've figured it out, have you?"

The Tooth fairy asked her, "Somehow, this has something to do with your powers, doesn't it? Please, tell us your whole story."

And so, everyone took a seat and Mikka took a deep breath, "Ever since I was born, I did not have the sense of touch. I would get into accidents easily because I could not feel pain. It is a very isolating sensation, like you're forever floating in a dark void. I did find out though, that I could feel something if it was very cold, probably why I like winter so much. When I was little, maybe four years old, I started to have immense headaches. For hours on end I would wail because my head felt like it was going to explode, my parents . . .didn't really want to take care of me, so they would threaten me to be quiet. One day, a robber broke into the house and beat my father badly, saying that after he ransacked the place, that he would kill them. Despite the things that happened, I didn't think they deserved to die, and my headache was worse than ever. Freaking out, somehow I brought out a fiery white explosion, which sent the robber reeling, and . . .destroyed the house to rubble. My parents went berserk, calling me a monster and throwing things at me, not realizing I couldn't even feel it. They said they couldn't handle a worthless brat like me. So right then and there, I ran. I ran and ran and ran until I could no longer see the house. For two years, I was running around on the streets, still able to go to school, but had to find my own means of money. Until one day, when a king woman took me into her apartment and said I could stay as long as I do my share of the work. Since then, I've taken on odd jobs to earn some money of my own and help out more."

Everyone was absolutely shocked silent, waiting for her to continue. Jack thought,_ That's why she gets surprised every time I touch her, because it's the only touch she can actually feel . . _

"Some of those jobs, weren't exactly_ safe_. I did do delivery jobs or messaging passing for syndicates. That's why I dress as a boy, it's easier for me to do all my jobs that way. If the employer wasn't satisfied, not just in the syndicate jobs, well, they would give me a good beating. And thinking I'm a boy, some of them would want to rape me because they were homosexual. When I am forced to tell them I'm a girl, they just let me go with beatings. That happened today as well. Listen, I don't know what happened with those beasts, I had the same feeling I got all those years ago, but it doesn't make me said this time, I'm happy I was able to protect those children."

Everyone stared at her in awe. She had such a terrible and undeserving past, yet she would always go to such lengths and put a smile on her face for others. To them, she showed incredible integrity, strength, courage, you name it.

Finally, Santa said firmly, "Mikka, my dear girl, become a Guardian."


	7. To Guard or Not to Guard

Mikka look startled, "What?"

Santa sounded more and more confident, "You heard, me. Become a Guardian, become_ the_ Guardian." Aside from Jack, the other three were perfectly ecstatic and willing to take in another, nodding in agreement. The Tooth Fairy eagerly added, " Your legends will be put into catchy little showtunes, and you get to live forever!" On that last word, she fluttered and twirled up into the air, making motions that looked as if she were flinging non-existent glitter everywhere. As if following her example, the other Guardians tried to convince, pestering and portraying, asking and complementing. Amidst all that, Mikka shrunk in her posture and repeatedly told them, "I only want to live a simple life."

Jack found everything absolutely** ridiculous**.  
"ENOUGH ALREADY", the boy yelled at his all to eager friends. "Did you think for a second if she really wanted to be one of us?" Everyone turned to the girl cowering on the lounger, "I just . . .just want to live simply." The Easter Bunny's eyes softened, "I understand how you feel, more than you may realize, but in this way, you could protect the children you seem to hold so dearly.

Mikka smiled to herself, "The kids I meet, I realized one day that if their worlds of creativity and imagination were encouraged instead of broken, like mine, the wonderful things they could do as they mature into adults!"

Santa returned the smile, "That, is our job! We feel same way about kids. There is one other thing. Should you choose to become a Guardian. You would have you body fully healed, and your powers rebuild . . .senses."

Mikka gaped at the lumbering man, face showing recognition of what he meant. She whispered, as if saying it out loud would make it untrue, "You mean . . .I could be able to touch? To feel? To get my fifth sense? Oh Santa I-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'RE BRIBING HER!",Jack exclaimed, "I can't believe it, you would prey on her desires, her needs, just for this?! I expected more of you Santa." Jack turned away from the scene, ashamed his friends would go to such lengths.  
Mikka replied quietly, "It's okay Jack."

He turned around, "No, it's not."

"I want to do this."

"Mikka there are others way to-"

"Not because I would be able to get the sense of touch."

"What?"  
"Along time ago, when that women, Mrs. Bermich, had just taken me in, a stranger in a large raincoat and black hair was waiting out a downpour in the foyer. Perhaps he was Oriental . . . For some reason, he would help the elderly with their chores, give compliments to the women, and give just as sweet candy to the young children, even me. One day, bad people had come. I can't remember a lot, but I remember that amazing man protecting us, letting himself be their punching bag. While he was in our infirmary, I asked him 'Why are you being so kind?'. He just grinned at me.

'Well what do you mean?'  
'You always do kind things for others, you do a lot, why?'  
'To save the world, but smaller.'  
'Huh?'  
'If everyone could reach out to the people within arm's reach, no more, no less, the world would be a better place! Little one, remember that, for many others have forgotten.'  
And I still remember that lesson. Jack, I want to do this, there are many things that . . .no one deserves to experience, I would know."

Jack was speechless. She had appeared to him as someone who did care deeply for those kids,_ It`s just I wasn`t so . . . obliged. Guess I`ll have to deal with it, but why aren`t I as disappointed as I should be . . . . _

That crazy alarm sounded again. This time the black spots appeared in the west of China. Quickly, the Guardians made to board the sleigh, Mikka did too. Jack raised a hand to stop her, Ohhh no. Not you, missy. Look, you handled yourself well enough before, but we just don`t know yet it if it`s consistent." "Aw come on, ya' dingo, let her up! Good ol' Manny says she can, so let's try her out!", the Easter Bunny interrupted as he he hand out a paw to pull Mikka in.

Once she was safely in, Jack's hand lashed out at the Bunny's, the grip like a cold vice, in a deathly calm tone he said, "**Do not** refer to her as if she is some sort of weapon." The Easter Bunny was surprised, but said nothing as they sat down and were propelled forward into the snowy skies ahead, to China.

**In China . . . .**

It was chaos. Women clutching their children tightly as they tried to flee to safe havens. Men batted at the black sand dragons, only to have them come back again. Stalls were upturned and malls deserted. Fear was thick in the air. Of course, the merciless being feeding on this fear was also nearby.

From a bird's eye view, there was a particularly large mass of darkness trying to attack a temple, to destroy a place of hope. "That is where we should start first. Sandy you go.", Santa pointed to the mayhem below. At this moment, Jack told himself,_ No matter what happens, I will never use Mikka or depend on her in this fight. _  
He kept his resolve even more when the white etchings glowed as she jumped out of the sleigh after the Sandman.

But it_ did_ falter just a little when he saw her take in Sandman's power and kick ass.


	8. Power Of Sand

It was nearly impossible to describe.

Mikka launched herself out of the sleigh with Sandman, but landed catlike on her feet on the shingled roof of one of the houses across the street from the temple. Immediately, she sent herself to work on the nearest monsters. Dragons the colour of midnight black snarled and snapped at her, coiling and striking. Though they didn't get very far under her white dust touch.

But this wouldn't last long and Mikka knew it, Jack knew it, and apparently so did the monsters.

Gradually, the beasts accumulated themselves around her, switching to overpowering her in numbers instead of abilities, Jack sensed this. Just as he was about jump over the edge to save her, Sandman got there first. Furiously, he hurled balls of golden sand at the creatures, each monster reverting to a pile of gold sand.

And then one stray ball hit Mikka.  
For a brief moment, she was very still. Then her white symbols slowly turned gold and melded together, golden sand swirling around her until she could no longer be seen for Jack's view in the sleigh. Freaking out, he jumped out, stopping suddenly when he saw the tornado of sand move towards the temple. The closer it got, the more a form started to emerge from it.

It was Mikka,_ but different_.

Instead of the wool sweater and pants she had worn, she was now in a knee-length golden dress that sparkled every time it swished between her legs, now with a length of gold fabric coiled around them, ending in gladiator sandals. The top part was started with a chinese-style collar, a corset middle outlining her curvy form. Her irises, now golden like her dress, were fixed dead on the black monstrosity tearing apart the temple. She leapt off the edge of the roof, flying across on a cloud of golden sand.

_Just like Sandy_, Jack thought.

When she landed, she reached into her sleeveless arms reached back and whipped forward, now with golden whips in her hands.

_Just like Sandy . . ._

Mikka sent those whips viciously, bit by bit changing all that black sand back to its golden glory.

_Just like - Oh my gosh, she's another Sandy!_

At this time, everyone thought this was the perfect time to take action. Sandy was fighting side by side with Mikka, providing double the punch. As the Easter Bunny unleashed his boomerang, Santa hunting down with his deadly blades, the Tooth Fairy with her powerful fairy magic, and Jack twirling and striking with his icy staff.

Without warning, Mikka surging forward, vaulted and flipped over the Pitch's minions, start to the heart of the problem.

Staring in horror, Jack watched as Mikka dove into the epicenter of the darkness. 1,2, 3 minutes. Then something pulsed. Then it happened again.

And again, brighter.

Out of nowhere, it** exploded**. The darkness dispelled by an immense golden light. In that split second, it was so bright that all the guardians had to look away, then a pillar of golden dream sand rocketed into the sky. Just as fast it went up, it curved and came down, zipping through the dark creatures, destroying them one by one. This time, they did** not** come back.

Once all the creatures had been dissipated, Mikka landed lightly before the other guardians, the sand spinning slower and slower until it dropped to the ground. Everyone stayed where they stood, not daring to say the first word.

The Easter Bunny started clapping his hands. "Well, you've definitely proved your worth on the team. And may I say, good idea Sandy, whatever . . .that was." _Whatever that was indeed_, Santa thought privately to himself. Mikka, still in Sandman-mode, smiled faintly at the Easter Bunny, "Thank you, but I'm not quite sure what happened myself."

Wordlessly, they filed into the sleigh, still thinking about the recent events.

The Tooth Fairy suddenly had a revelation.

_That is why, you have been given this righteous soul, only wanting goodness, with the ability to wield your powers should you chose it. . . . _


	9. Huh!

A/N: Hi Everyone! I need your help. Could you please send questions for me to answer on my profile. I really don't know what to write . . . .please? I hope I'm not asking too much of you!

Back in Santa's workshop, in the area with the painted glass window (now called the "tactics room"). Santa was pacing. He was trying to make light of what had happened between Sandy and Mikka. Every time he passed by, the Tooth Fairy tried to say something, he would just walk past her again. Santa was getting frustrated, "I feel like I know what happened, it's just . . . .on the tip of my tongue." As if to prove his point, he stuck his tongue out, trying to see if the answer was there.

The Easter Bunny launched to his feet, "I think I've got it!" All heads turned to him, the Tooth Fairy hoping that he really_ did_ come to the same understanding she did. Drawing suspense with a long pause, he said, "She . . . . was possessed!" All the interest that was once there disappeared.

Jack looked at him with a dumbfounded face, "That, MAKES SENSE!"

The Easter Bunny was slightly surprised, "Really?"  
"Yeah . . it totally does! Especially the fact that- No it does** not** make sense, what's wrong with you?!"  
"With _me_? You wanna' take it outside Ice Twerp?!"  
Santa tried to intervene, "Now, now, it's not the time for that. But really, she wouldn't have been able to talk to us if she was possessed . . . "  
" 'Scuse you! And you have a better explanation?"  
Back and forth the three of them bickered on like that, and somewhere along the way, the Sandman joined in as well.  
To no avail, Mikka tried to speak over them, get their attention, she had something to say. "H-hey! Excuse me! I have something to say! H-hello?!" Getting impatient, the Tooth Fairy joined in to help her. Baby Tooth found a better solution. She zipped to the middle of the ruckus and made a very loud, and very sharp whistle that continued until all arguing had ceased.

"May I say something?", Mikka asked.

Suddenly, the 3 men and 1 rabbit felt very embarrassed. Santa coughed, "Go on, Mikka."  
"Well . . .I somewhat remember what the Man in the Moon said, one part strikes me in particular now:

_That is why, you have been given this righteous soul, only wanting goodness, with the ability to wield your powers should you chose it._

And that's what my power is!"

They stared back at her, no recognition or understanding on their faces. Baby Tooth slapped her forehead, the Tooth Fairy stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "And _what_ did Mikka just do with Sandy?"

"OHHHH! So that means . . .Mikka can channel our powers . . .through herself!", Santa exclaimed, content that he'd finally made the connection. Now the Tooth Fairy really did roll her eyes this time,_ Boys, how do I live with them_?

Jack clapped his hands, "Okay, now that we have that out of the way, what do we do about Pitch?" Everyone turned their heads toward the globe. Pitch came back strong, alarmingly stronger, but compared to other times his strength was different.

Santa seemed to feel this, "Alright, here's what we know: Pitch is back, and he is stronger. But in a way that is not like before." "It's true, the children showed great courage, but when they touch those monsters, they don't go back into gold sand anymore. Does that mean . . .children don't have an effect on him anymore?", Jack asked, disbelief in his voice.

The Easter Bunny scoffed, "Course not! If that were the case, he would cease to exist! What's he gonna' do, find another source to live off. . . . wait." Realization dawned on everyone, and it didn't need to be said twice. Mikka whispered, fearing the worst, "What if . . he did just that? What if he found another life source? He could very well overpower us if this continues . . ."

Santa sat himself down on a large armchair, his fingers intertwined, "We have no choice. We** must** find this so-called source as soon as possible. Who knows what will happen if we can not defeat him once again?" There was a dreadful silence, everyone fearing the worst, but there was also determination, sure to prevent the worst from happening.

As abrupt as it had come, the darkness in Santa's face had also passed, replaced with a warm smile directed towards Mikka. "My wonderful girl, I believe . . . it is time for your initiation as a Guardian!" On cue, a trumpet was played,a red velvet carpet laid out, and yetis filed in, tossed multi-coloured flower petals on the carpet. The Guardians were at one end of the carpet, and Mikka at the other.

Step by step, she made her way across the carpet. Step by step, she became closer to being a Guardian.  
"Do you, Mikka, solemnly swear to protect the children?"  
"I do."  
"Do you swear to teach them the lessons needed to never lose their way?"  
"I do."  
"And do you swear to never** ever** use your powers for evil?"  
"I do."  
With the closing of his book, Santa bellowed, "Then I pronounce you, Mikka, Guardian of Guardians!" The trumpets sounded once more. Everyone cheered, even Jack couldn't help but feel happy for her. She was presented with a necklace, the Guardian crest gilded into the metal pendant. When the necklace was placed around her neck, it glowed, and suddenly she thrusted her hands out. "Wait . . .I want the first thing I touch . .to be Jack."

This surprised Jack, "Who? Me? Why?"

Mikka didn't seem the slightest embarrassed, "You've showed me more kindness than I think I deserve. You could've left me there, passed out at the park, they kids were there with me, but you didn't. You saved me, and perhaps this is the_ least_ I can do."

Jack's eyes softened,_ Do you even realize you deserve more?_ Then he sighed, "Alright, I don't really know what to say . . go for it?" Tentatively, Mikka stepped forward, her hands inching closer and closer, Jack felt . . . nervous?_ It's strange, it's like I don't want her to be disappointed . ._ Gently, she rested her hands on the sides of his face, she gasped. "I . . feel something . .", she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Instinctively, Jack reached up and wiped the tear with his thumb. She whispered again, "I feel your hand. . ." He let her hands explore his face, caressing his cheeks, stroking his forehead.  
It didn't seem uncomfortable at all.  
In fact, it felt kind of _nice._  
The pads of her fingers brushed his lips, a tingling sensation emanating from where she touched, making the tips curl up in a smile. Mikka murmured to herself, "Smooth, soft . . ." Then, she was overjoyed, hyper, incredibly happy. She ran around, touching** everything**. The Tooth Fairy's wings, the Easter Bunny's fur, tables, floor, cookies, chairs, elves, and reindeer. Each time she would shout, "Soft! Furry! Cold! Hot! Hard. Rough! This is amazing!" Mikka had never felt such joy joy and happiness spread to the others in the room.

Suddenly Santa looked as if he had an idea, "I've got it! Jack and Mikka will be a couple!"  
It was an idea that_ definitely_ needed some explaining.

"Huh?!", the "couple" said in unison.


	10. Identity Match Up

"Come again, Santa?", Jack asked, slightly flustered and feeling a second blush coming on.

That's when the great man realized what came out of his mouth, "OH! no, I don't mean it in_ that_ way." The Easter Bunny mimicked North's tone, "What_ other_ way is there?" Santa paid him no attention, lost in his own thoughts. "No . . .no, this could work! Look, we need to find out how Pitch is getting his new power right? What if we went . . ._ covert_? We disguise ourselves as everyday humans so we go_ incognito_ and find out Pitch's plan!", Santa exuberantly explained, hands spread out and head nodding, to prompt others into agreement.

Everyone stared back at him, then the Tooth Fairy cleared her throat, "This is really a great idea. It can really give use the level footing. But, what does this have to do with Mikka and Jack, being a couple and all?" Santa acted as if he'd forgotten a** minor** detail, "Oh yes, you see. Jack and Mikka look around same age right? So, we can deploy them in situations as a couple so we have two agents instead of one! What do you think?"

At that moment the others thought,_ We're agents now?_ Jack and Mikka also felt very flustered, Mikka managed to say, "W-well, that is very good reasoning, , but are you comfortable with it?" Suddenly aware the question was pointed to him, Jack stuttered, "Y-yeah, i-i-if you're okay with it."

"Not at all. After all we are just agents."

"Yes, of course. Not like this if for real or anything."

"We're just doing this in order to stop Pitch."

After that awkward conversation had ended, the Sandman sprang to his feet, appearing to have something cross his mind, hopping around trying to get everyone's attention. The Easter Bunny bent over to face him, "What is it, Sandy?" Summoning a pile of golden dream dust, he formed the shape of an old leather book with leather bindings. Symbols were slashed into the cover, symbols that gave everyone an uneasy feeling. Santa recognized it immediately, "The Book of Zereloch, of course!" Everyone but Jack and Mikka seemed to understand. Seeing the blank look on their faces, Santa continued, "Centuries ago, long before you were even born Jack. In a land that no longer exists, there was a warlock, Zereloch. His parents, a lord and a witch, were scorned upon by many, especially the witch's mother, completely against the marriage. In an act of fury she cursed the unborn Zereloch. So, from the moment he was born, he was cursed with bad luck, unfortunate events, and misery. His mother died at childbirth, and his father was slain by a shape-shifting demon, who took the form of his beloved wife and killed him. Moving around as an orphan, he was shunned and abandoned. His experienced this throughout his whole life. This eventually turned him twisted, pushed him to the darkside, and evil manifested itself into the fibre of his very being. His power came from his magick gift, and also his hatred for the world. His first kill was his witch grandmother, but from there he couldn't stop. He tortured people, ruined happiness, and killed and killed and killed. All his dastardly deeds lessons and discoveries on the journey of evil he recorded in a book, The Book of Zereloch. We, as the Guardians, apprehended the book when it became the source of his power, taking his life force almost instantly. Unfortunately, the book was lost. But Pitch could be very well using this book as a source of the fear he's been living off of."

Jack was surprised, "If this Zereloch was so bad, why have I** never** heard of him?" The Easter Bunny gave a little grin, "Hmph, that was our doing. To prevent the spark of future "followers" we, basically, erased him from history. As far as anyone knows, a man named Zereloch never existed." The Tooth Fairy interrupted, "Except he did. And he left a book behind. A book that is, for all we know, already under Pitch's possession." Mikka gently added, "But we can very well get that book back."

Jack sighed, "Well, where do we start?"

**A Week Later, Vegas, The "Lucky Horseshoe" Casino/ Pachinko **

"Jack, are you really okay with this?", Mikka asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine, I've endured worse.", Jack replied, putting up a brave front.

"You really look uncomfortable."

"Must endure . . ."

"Maybe this was a bad idea, this seems to upset you a lot Jack."

"No! Santa has a really good game plan, it's just that-ow!"

Jack tripped over the tortuous pair of high heels and long dress for the third time in five minutes, "Why do_ I_ have to wear the dress? 


	11. Why

Mikka helped Jack to his feet once more, her black suit and green tie complimenting his silky blue dress. Mikka, wearing a black-hair boy wig, told him, "I'll still don't quite understand, but I think it's part of Santa's big plan to find the book, so let's just try our best and sit tight." Jack looked at her, they were nearly the same height, he thought,_ Damn, what weird reasoning Santa has and telling us 3 days before no less! Ow, ow, ow . . . . _

Jack seethed, "I would have been fine if it was in the casino part of this place, but the host club, I'm mad enough as is they disguised it by calling it a fricking pachinko. . . ."

**What exactly happened 3 days ago, Santa's Workshop**

"I've got it, I've got it, I'VE GOT IT!", the Tooth Fairy explained as she burst through the door, Sandy following close behind. Abruptly she landed and quickly turned to the Sandman, "I mean,_ we_ got it." Everyone crowded around her, ready for the the game plan. None expecting what they were about to hear.

Santa got out of a high-backed chair, "Alright what have you found?"  
Sandy had a look of displeasure on his golden face, the Tooth Fairy winced, "That's the thing, You're not going to like it."  
"Preposterous, come on, out with it Toothy."  
The feathered Guardian sighed, "Lucky Horseshoe Casino."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's where that blasted book is. Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A, Lucky Horseshoe Casino and Pachinko."  
Jack raised a hand, "Please tell me that the pachinko is_ just_ a trendy Japanese hang out to play some pinball?" The Tooth Fairy smiled sadly, "Ahhh, straight to it I see. That's the other thing, the Pachinko is actually and underground illegal host club, run by the current owner of the book, Goldy Henslow, it seems he organizes other business using that book."  
Santa raised both his eyebrows, "Henslow? Hmm . . . .Golden Thief Henslow! He's made records with the number of times he's been on the naughty list!"  
The Easter Bunny cut straight to the chase, "Awright, who goes then? I can't be me, Sandy, or Toothy, we don't look quite_ human_ if you what I mean."  
Santa raised his hands in mock defense, "Not me! No one take jolly old man seriously anymore."  
All heads turned to Jack and Mikka. Jack nodded, "Well I'm in. This sounds interesting." Mikka agreed, "We need to take down Pitch, I'm in." That determined look along with her determined answer made Jack smile a little,_ I don't know why, but I a little more happy now . . ._

The Tooth Fairy gave them a big smile, "Alright! We need you two to disguise as customers and leave the rest to us!" At the word** customers**, the determination of the two youths broke ever so slightly. Santa interrupted, "One condition, Jack must wear the dress." "WHA'?", yelled he-who-must-wear-the-dress. The larger man gestured to Mikka, "Please, would you go help the Yetis fix that doll-house? Their hands seem to be too big for the job." Once the girl was out of earshot, Santa's expression darkened severely, "I see Mikka as daughter I've never had. The thought of filthy mongrels trying to make a quick buck off her,_ exploiting_ her, is unthinkable. I will not allow any of those boys to touch her in any way, if they do . . .I will make them experience great tortures and suffering the likes of which they've never seen. Why, Jack, are you refusing?" At this point Santa looked like a full-on murderer. Jack gulped, "N-no problem, really, North."

Santa's face turned back into its cheeriness the second Mikka walked back to them,_ Freaky_, the other guardians thought.

**Lucky Horseshoe Pachinko a.k.a. Host Club**

Entering through the back entrance, Mikka whispered to the guard stationed there and slipped him a $100 banknote, "I'd like to fancy myself this night." The burly guard smirked, "Hope you enjoy sir." All the while he was eyeing Jack with lustful eyes that roamed his blue dress, pale skin, and pale blond wig. Jack tried his absolute hardest to repress a shiver that was making it's way up his spine.

Inside there were lounges and couches sprawled over a lush green carpet. A waitress in a_ very_ tight blouse and miniskirt led the two Guardians to different areas with the long couches acting as boundaries.

If you didn't know it, you would think Jack was a real girl, and a pretty one. The Tooth Fairy had done a good job with him. At least, that was what the assigned host, Marco, thought when he looked her over. Marco saw Jack blushing greatly, and thought,_ Hm, must be her first time, not that bad on the eyes though_. Jack saw this host, perhaps 22 years old, and blushed even more, staring hard at the floor. Marco seated himself close to Jack, took a deep breath ,_Show time_, and leaned into Jack, "Fair lady, I know not your name, yet it feels as if the moon has drawn us together with fate. Please, let your angelic voice travel to my ears with your name in it."  
Jack stiffened, "Jack-er, Jacklyn."_ The moon? If that were real, maybe I should beat the crap out of him!?_  
Marco sighed deeply, "Ahhh, Jacklyn, my Aphrodite has a most wonderful name. Is this your first time in our gardens of love?"  
Jack forced a sweet smile,_ God he disgusts me. Is he using "Knight's Tale" for pick up lines? What a . . ._, "Y-yes. But am I committing sin, being here?" Jack threw energy into this, turning his head to the side and holding his hand to the sponge stuffed in the chest area, blonde hair falling over his shoulder. Marco grabbed the hand, "No! Your sweet face will turn even the most sinful men into saints!"_ Like you, you asshole?,_ Jack thought. Eventually, Jack needed to begin buying drinks, which attracted the other hosts who didn't have anybody. Strangely, they seemed to be drawn to the "girl's" unearthly beauty, and of course, her money. 10 minutes later, Jack was surrounded by 20 year old men, complimenting his looks, touching his arms, cheeks, and occasionally cupping his chin. By now, Jack was focusing on_ not_ throwing up and blowing it.

Taking his chances, Jack stole a glance at the other side of the club, where Mikka was sitting, worried if any women had tried to force their cleavage onto her. What he saw nearly made his jaw hang open. Mikka was seated in the middle of a couch, surrounded by women in skimpy dresses, the closest ones clinging to her shoulders. On the coffee table in front of them, was a platter of sweets and fruit. Mikka took one fruit on a toothpick, then took a huge bit out of it, chewing happily away.

The other women squealed, "SOOOO CUTE!"


	12. Glass of Wine?

Jack had** enough**. If he had his way, he would've frozen everyone of those lecherous sleezes and chucked them into the Mariana's Trench.

But they were undercover, so he'd have to settle for flipping them off.

One of the women clinging onto Mikka squeaked, "Mikey-pie. You are so wonderful, the only man in this joint who actually knows what a girl wants." The other women sighed in agreement. Mikka's eyes suddenly went sad with a faraway look in her eyes, "I'm sorry, to think I can't make any of you happy, you deserve better." All the hostesses squealed, the one on the other side gently pinched Mikka's cheek, "Someone who understands! If you need anything, just ask your big sisters!" The others nodded in agreement. Jack just shook his head,_ how does she do it?_

Marco leaned in for the seventh time, "Jacklyn, how about go somewhere more. . . ._private_?"_ Aw hell no_, screamed every fibre of Jack Frost's being. He shot up and hurriedly told the man, "Excuse me, you've all been very sweet, if you'll pardon me, I need to go powder my nose." Without warning, Jack clomped his way to the bathroom, making a small detour to pull Mikka to her feet and to tow her to the womens' bathroom with her.

As soon as Jack had slammed the door shut, Mikka asked in a worried voice, "Jack, are you alright?" Jack leaned against the wall, trying to suppress his urge to vomit all over the dress, "To be honest, no. Before we go any further, we never speak of this again. Now, we need to switch clothes." "Aww really, but Jack, you look so pretty.", Mikka replied. Jacked searched her face for any hint of mockery, though he saw none._ Of course she would be so completely honest. . . ._Mikka complied without any further argument, they went into side-by-side stalls. After a few minutes, they slid their clothes under the stall wall and put them on. When Jack stepped out, he donned a perfectly fitted suit with a green tie (the outfit was_ originally_ meant for him), he whispered to Mikka's stall, "Mikka, you ready?" Then she stepped out. Jack would be lying if he denied that his breath wasn't taken away. The dress hung loosely on her form, but the colours complimented her skin well, "Uh . . .Jack? May I have the sewing kit?" The boy was suddenly aware that she had to hold up the material around her chest, he quickly fished out the sewing case in the matching purse and handed it to her.

Steadily, Mikka took the needle and thread and began to make the alterations to the dress, Jack keeping an eye on the door. "Oh", Mikka said as she pricked her finger. "Here let me do it", Jack took the needle from her and started to stitch the side under her armpit. He was slightly flushed at the fact his face was right next to Mikka's neck, his arms wrapped around her underbust. Mikka was slightly flustered at the fact that Jack was breathing softly against her neck, and his touch on her skin, Nice, no, is it, no, he's just fixing the dress. Jack needed to re-adjust himself to get the other side of her dress, making Mikka flinch very slightly. After 10 minutes, Jack was done, "There, you look wonderful."  
"Thank you, you're quite dashing yourself. How do you know how to sow so well?"  
"Thank you! Well, I had to mend my sister's clothing from time to time . . . .when I was human."  
"Oh."  
Quietly, they slipped out the bathroom, back down the hall, and seated themselves at a bar. Silently, the bartender poured them both a cup of champagne. Jack tipped his back and downed the whole glass, "So, what did you manage to find out?" "Well, for a few years now, this establishment has been running, but as of late, Goldy has been dabbling in other businesses. According to the ladies, his demeanor has become very . . unlikeable. They had many suggestions on where he could put his stacks of money, but I don't think I should say_ those_ out loud. How about you?" "Ah, well that is to say-" "Hello madame and who may you be?", interrupted Marco and his posse of hosts. Jack instinctively put an arm around Mikka, "Hello fellas' , she's with me." Getting the message, the other men backed off, still keeping their eyes on Mikka. Jack leaned over to her and whispered, "Hurry and drink, or else we'll look too suspicious."

Mikka stared nervously at her cup, Well there's a first for everything. Imitating Jack, she took the cup and tipped it into her mouth, coughing a little afterwards. Gradually, a pleasant buzzing sensation creeped throughout her body. Out of sheer compulsion, she told the waiter, "More." Jack seemed surprised, which turned into a feeling that this wasn't a good idea. Still, it had been years since he had been able to have a nice drink and those other hosts were expecting some drinking, so he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

**30 minutes and 15 glasses later**

Mikka slouched over the table, her head in her hands, "Jack . . .Why is the room spinning?" When she tried to get off the stool, she ended up slipping off and falling into Jack's arms, "Whoa there, let's get you somewhere safe." After shooting a look at the hosts a look that said,_ We're leaving now, gotta' problem with that?_, he firmly wrapped an arm around Mikka's waist and led her to the hotel rooms in the casino sector. It wasn't hard to get past, they looked like a normal couple who had just gotten drunk, nothing weird about that in Vegas.

As soon as they made it through the door, Mikka collapsed onto the the king sized bed. Jack stood there awkwardly, "Okay . . .I'll go wash up." And with that, he went to the bathroom.

Jack was in for another surprise when he came back. He found Mikka sitting on her knees on the bed, still as a statue, staring out the window. "Mikka?" Seeming as if she had some recognition to her name, she turned her face to Jack, tears streaming down her face, then she turned back to the window again. Jack was very alarmed.

Everyone, when drunk, displays one sort of emotion or behaviour. Anger, happiness, lust, provocation, and what Mikka showed, sadness. Jack rushed in front of her and knelt down, "Mikka are you alright? Hey, answer me!" She remained silent, more tears flowing as she stared past him. Jack had been suppressing urges all night, but there was one he wasn't, and that was to help her. Calmly, he climbed onto the bed and and gathered the somewhat catatonic Mikka in his arms, turning her away from the window.

As if feeling what was going on, she placed her hand on his chest, Jack holding her head. Throughout the entire night, Jacked rocked her back and forth, softly calling her name over and over again, even though she remained silent.

**8:00 am, Luck Horse Casino, Rm 905, December 24th **

Jack opened his eyes to the warm light filtering through the the windows,_ Ah, this is such a comfy position, I really don't feel like getting up._ Then he saw Mikka's face only inches from his own, her face serenely peaceful. She had curled herself up into Jack's body, both hands pressed against his chest. Jack looked down and saw that his arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, her breath warm against his neck, making a tingling sensation blossom in his chest.

**8:02 am, Luck Horse Casino, Rm 905, December 24th**

Jack sprung off the bed, like a cat who had its tail stepped on, tumbled over the side, and landed head-first on the carpeted floor. Mikka turned over, as if nothing had happened.

After scrambling to the bathroom and locking the door, Jack gripped both sides of the mirror and stared into the mirror.A boy with pale skin, bluish hair, and a tie that had been completely undone stared back at him.

_What just happened? _


	13. Like a Boss Pt 1

"Oh boy."

Jack did a physical check on himself. After patting down his arms and legs, he still couldn't find the source of his tingling sensation that was quickly fading away. In his mind, hazy scenarios played out,_ No no no no no. Stay calm Jackie boy, you didn't do anything wrong . . .right? NO! Don't second guess yourself. There are no misunderstandings here. Just, uh, what?_ That's when he saw the nearly-dried tear stains on her shirt.

"Ohhh."

Now he remembered everything, Mikka getting drunk, his comforting her, and how she fell asleep in his arms, making him eventually do the same.

"So nothing happened . . ."

Out of immense relief, Jack's sank to the floor as his breathing rate became regular again. While staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts drifted back Mikka. Closing his eyes, he called back that image of her incredibly sad face, usually wearing a smile and beaming with happiness_. Has she been keeping that sadness locked up all this time?_ This thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Jack, is that you? Is everything alright?" It was Mikka. Jack dusted himself off and stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a few minutes." After realized how disheveled he must've looked, Jack hastily washed his face and fixed up his shirt and tie.

Again, when Jack walked out of the bathroom, the scene before him surprised him, but it was **different** . Mikka was sitting on the bed, staring out the window, but her were dangling over the side, and she was humming to herself with a huge smile on her face again. She turned her head towards Jack, "Good morning Jack!" Jack grinned back at her, _Huh, the Guardian genetics have already kicked in for her, have they?_

When any creature becomes a Guardian, they receive another set of DNA coding other than their usual powers. One useful effect of this is that because their recovery rate is much faster than a human's, Guardians don't get hung over.

"Morning to you too. Go get washed up while I change, do you have the mini bag?", Jack asked. The mini bag was one of Santa's invention. Just like Santa's magic toy bag, the mini bag has a nearly endless amount of space that can store _anything_, the only difference is that it's the size of a pocket. "Here you go", Mikka said as she tossed the the pocket-sized red bag to him.

Going into the bathroom, Mikka splashed her face with water and stared into the mirror._ Something feels . . different. Like there's a weight lifted off my chest. . . ._ "Today will be a great day!" Mikka turned to call out to Jack, "Jack, can you slide the mini bag under the door?" Seconds later, a small red bag appeared from under the door. The girl fished out the dress and accessories the Tooth Fairy had instructed her to take out and quickly changed out of Jack's dress. According to Santa's grand master plan, they wouldn't be going back to the host club, so there was no need to disguise their genders any more.

Jack had put on a more suave look. He wore a silk black jacket with a red shirt and black skinny jeans, finished off with leather dress shoes. As per the Tooth Fairy's instructions, he took a dab of hair gel and gelled his hair in a James Bond style, "Mikka, are you ready yet? It's time to go-" His speech was cut short when he saw Mikka open the bathroom door._ Unbelievable, breathless every time . . . Thank you Tooth Fairy._ Mikka was wearing a pale red lolita dress that puffed at the skirt, reaching down to her knees. She had a pink flower in her hair and black ballet shoes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, let's finish this."  
"Uh y-yeah. Time to meet up at the rendezvous point."  
Silently, the two of them made their way their way to the cafe across the street. While they waited to meet with the other Guardians, Jack ventured to ask, "So Mikka . . . did you . .remember what happened last night?"  
"Yes!" Jack's heart stopped beating in that one moment.  
"You helped me to our room . .and I fell asleep. That's why I feel so great today! I feel refreshed like never before!"  
Jack's head smacked the table top. _That's all she remembers? So innocent . . . ._  
"Jack, I think, and I'm not very sure, but I think they're here."

A bright blue van pulled up beside the cafe. In large green lettering it read:

**Nic's Wonderful World of Whimsical Wonders**

**Parties-Events-Good Cheer**

**555-031-2897**

"Nope, this sounds like something they would do.", Jack murmured as the two of them got up and walked to the back of the van. Jack knocked on the door and in a blur of hands, feather, fur and sand, was whisked along with Mikka inside. "So you work parties now, do you, kangaroo?", Jack snickered sitting in front of the Easter Bunny, who had a blue ribbon tied around his neck. The Easter Bunny sneered, "Should you really be one to talk, Jack Frost. Or should I say . . . . ._ Jacklyn Frost_?"  
Santa, now dressed in a carney outfit, held his hands out in peace,_ Give an old man a break once in awhile._ "Yes, all necessary to obtain the book of Zereloch. Now, progress report from the two of you. What have you learned? Jack?"  
Jack kept it short and sweet, "Men are perverts."  
"And . . ?"  
"There's a back section to the host club, and from what I can gather, is a series of private rooms where Goldy does business."  
"And . . ?"  
"Men are perverts."  
Santa sighed, "That's all? Really you should've tried harder. Mikka, what do you have to share, my girl?"  
Mikka took a deep breath, "Well, it may not be as useful as Jack's . . . ."  
"Nonsense! I'm sure you have something."  
"If you say so. Okay! Here's what I know:  
- The Luck Horseshoe Casino, run by Goldy Henslow, has been running for about 5 years now.  
- Goldy ran away from home as a teenager, and associated himself with the world of Vegas gambling since.  
- To his colleagues, he is generally an agreeable man, but as of 3 months ago, he's changed. Become crueler and meaner, stricter and unreasonable.  
-Around the same time, Goldy was able to accumulate greater sums of money. It's rumoured that he started dabbling in other, more illegal, businesses. Specifically, black market.  
- Piggy backing on what Jack said about the private section, I believe that is where he conducts his other affairs.  
- According to the description from the nice hostesses, I can draw out a map of the sector and hypothesize where Mr. Henslow would most likely be.  
- Conclusion: We would need to infiltrate that area of the host club, we can most likely to do this under the guise of being "buyers". It's a safe bet that this man's sudden personality change is an influence of the book, is that correct Santa?"

Everyone stared at her in awe. Jack was astonished, "You were able to get_ that_ much in one hour?" "Yes . . . is it not good enough? Oh, I should've gotten more shouldn't I?" Santa replied, "Not at all! You exceeded my expectations! This is most useful to us. And yes, you are correct, if he somehow bought his way into possessing the book, that means the book is influencing. It has probably already exploited his desires, likely being money, making him attain them in the worse possible ways." The Easter Bunny scratched his chin, "My guess is that the bloke's stealing or_ illegally obtaining_ products to then sell it to other customers at outrageous prices. This has poacher written all over it."

Jack smirked, "So does that mean we have a plan?"


	14. Like a Boss Pt 2

**A/N: It's go time! Here's an especially long chapter. Enjoy!**

Luck Horseshoe Casino and Pachinko, Private Section, 7:00 pm, December 24th

"Everything is in position.", Santa whispered whispered into his microphone piece._ That's right, we're ready for anything. It's time to end this._ A thick Victorian door opened and a tall man clad in a black suit and gold gaudy jewelry, "Ehya! Hello Mr. Sanderickton and co. ! I have been expecting you!" Goldy Henslow had braced himself for some pretty eccentric buyers, but he had not been expecting this.

A an extremely large man squeezed through the door. Goldy wouldn't have taken his great white beard and rosy cheeks seriously if the man hadn't been wearing a sleeveless sweatshirt that showed off his incredibly ripped muscles. Following behind him, was a man ten times smaller, and covered head to toe in gold dust. Goldy had been told before what the customer looked like, but the didn't make it and less weirder.

The small man had thick gold rings on each of his fingers and thumbs and huge sunglasses covering his eyes. The larger man, certainly his bodyguard, ceremoniously lifted Mr. Sanderickton onto the chair then settled to stand to the right of the chair. Nervously, Goldy Henslow sat across the table from the odd pair with his own entourage of guards, "Now that greetings are out of the way, let's get down to business. From what I gather, you are willing to pay a large sum of da' greens for one of my . . .products?"

Santa leaned over, making an action to show that the Sandman was whispering something to him, and then he replied in a thick Russian accent, "Yes, Mr. Sanderickton is interested in a certain_ book_ you've recently acquired 3 months ago. He is willing to pay a large sum of money for it."

Goldy's poker face mask cracked only slightly, meaning that he was** extremely** surprised to know they already knew so much, _He has an impressive network. Note to self: Make sure tracks are erased_. He gave these mysterious customers a cocky grin, "Sorry, boys, but I'm afraid that is you want the book, you'll have to take a number."

Lucky Horseshoe Casino and Pachinko, Private Section, 7:00pm, December 24th

A couple walked in the halls, or that`s how it appeared to the guard at the door in the back section of the host club. The guard grinned at a personal memory, then his stomach growled. _Time for a 15 minute break. That is, in my world, where 15 minutes means 1 hour heheheheh._ He glanced at the couple loitering in the hall, something was off about them, they seemed somewhat_ awkward_. The guard, Curt, shook his head, _Nah . . what are a couple of kids gonna' do?_ Whistling, Curt shoved his cap in his back pocket and walked past the hall and into the bar.

The girl in the red dress kept her eye trained on the door. "All clear", she whispered to the flower mic piece attached to her dress. "Let's get started then.",Jack murmured as he and Mikka crept down the hall to the door that had been guarded. Mikka nudged him, pointing to the security camera in the corner, Jack focused in on it and froze the insides of the device, making it short circuit and malfunction.

Cracking open the door a bit, Mikka peered inside to see if the cost was clear. When she was sure, she sung the door completely open and gestured for Jack to follow her inside.

It was a very plain room, wood floor, wood walls, wood ceiling. Sitting on a wood pedestal four feet high, was an ominous black leather and metal bound book. Alarms went off in Jack's mind,_ DON'T GO IN THERE. BEEEP. BAD IDEA. PWEEEPWEEE. GO NO FURTHER!_ Evil seemed to just ooze of the pages of the book. It seemed that Mikka was getting the same feeling as well, but she tried her best to surge on. When they neared it, they were able to see the gold lettering printing on the cover._ Zereloch_, and underneath, _Goldy Henslow_.

Suddenly Jack felt he needed to get as far away from that book as possible. He heard, voices coming off that book, like waves, urging him to lose control over his body. Mikka appeared unfazed, "Jack, what's wrong?" At this point Jack had his hands clamped over his ears, "Don't you hear it?"

_Kill. _  
_Torture. _  
_Greed. _  
_Don't give in, ask for more. _  
_More. _  
_Trickery. _  
_Lying is the key to success. _  
_Destroy your obstacles._  
_You are alone, no one is your friend. _

It was almost too much, Jack had fallen to his knees, "Arghahe!" Mikka was afraid for him, she rushed over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Jack, look at me, can you move?" With all the effort he possessed,Jack brought himself eye level with Mikka.

_No one will understand you!_

Jack felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, he doubled over and shut his eyes. Suddenly, it stopped, it was as if something was blocking the malevolent voice. He cracked his eyes open, and found his face buried in someone's chest, specifically, Mikka's chest. She was hugging him tightly, Jack nudged her, "Mikka what . . ." Carefully, he pried himself from her, but when he did, the voice came back, making him cringe all over again.

"Mikka . . . .give me . . .a hug.", Jack rasped. He had trouble asking this for two reasons. One, he could barely speak. Two, he's asking a girl to take him in her arms, that's not exactly . . .normal.

Fortunately, Mikka obliged, and hugged him around the waist. Immediately, the voice ceased. Something clicked in Jack's mind, _This doesn't seem to affect her. She's acting like a shield. She's acting . . . . like a guardian. _

In the heat of the moment, Mikka barely noticed the footsteps coming towards the door. As silently as they had come, they slipped out, narrowly escaping being caught by the guard, and a man in a large black overcoat. Jack breathed sharply, "Dammit, I didn't expect him to be here!"

No super sleuth skills were needed to find out who this mystery man was, Pitch. The man himself, here for the book. In the long hallway, he and the guard came closer and closer to blowing the two Guardians' cover. Mikka looked panicked, there was no place to hide except in that room, and that was** not** an option.

In an act of desperation, Jack pushed Mikka against the wall, leaning one hand against it, right beside her face. He leaned in so close their noses were nearly touching. Mikka was frozen, wide eyed, Jack's heart was beating faster the closer the two other men got. After what felt like an eternity, the two men past, and Jack let out a sigh of relief. That's when he realized his close proximity to Mikka, and awkwardly backed away. Quickly, Mikka edged her way to the door and pressed her ear against it. Jack whispered to the microphone embedded in his lapel, "Santa, we have an unexpected guest joining the party. How's it going on your end?"

There was slight static, then an answer replied, "Not too well on this side. It seems there someone else who's interested in the book as well. Who's this other person?" "Oh geez, North, Pitch is here. And I would bet a pile of Christmas cookies Pitch is the other buyer interested in Zereloch's book." "O-okay. Change in plan. Sandy will buy time, if we can not buy the book, I will signal you to steal it, we have to get it at all costs." "Will do."

Jack kneeled down to where Mikka was, "Anything." "Yes, in fact, Pitch is talking about buying the book over. Our suspicions are correct, he using that book for power." She paused, then reluctantly added, "Whatever you heard, I think it hurts Guardians, but is power to him." Jack had an idea, "Look, we need to get that book, to do that, we need to get them out of there? What urks Pitch to the point that he wants to snuff it out?" Mikka stared at him, blank-faced. Jack answered for her, "Happiness. Any sign of goodness or positivity, he will personally see that it is replaced with fear and negativity." "Got it, I have an idea. If it works, Pitch will come out, that's your chance.",Mikka whispered as she stood up, then ran down and out the hall.

Minutes passed, Jack waited in silence. Softly, gradually getting louder, music began to play. Jack was in awe, a beautiful voice began to sing. :

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colours and promises_  
_How to be brave? _  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_  
_But watching you stand alone. _  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. _

_One step closer. _

_I have died everyday waiting for you, _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years._  
_And I'll love you for a thousand more. _

The feeling was magical. A sense of warmth spread throughout Jack's body, the whole host club had fallen silent. It was a feeling that made one think everything was going to being okay. Jack's attention returned to the door, a sound of angry footsteps came closer, he moved to the side to be concealed by the door when it opened.

"I _choose_ this establishment for the fear and shame en-laced in its environment! What the hell is this ruckus doing ruining all that?! OH ho, I will see to this!",bellowed Pitch as he stormed down the hall, the guard trailing behind. In one quick motion, Jack smashed down on the guard's neck, making him crumble to the floor, Jack grinned with satisfaction, "Sweet, I didn't even know that would work!" Hurriedly, Jack went back inside, only to meet the waves of torture all over again.

At that moment, Jack was felt like giving up so badly, but he gritted his teeth and grabbed the book. It wasn't as painful the second time, but as a precaution, he wrapped it in his jacket. Now that the sound was muffled, it voice was more annoying and comical than evil. "Jack, do you have the book? The negotiations have not gone well, we escape_ now_.", Santa spoke through the mini mic. "Right, just have the van ready at the back, we'll be there.",Jack replied as he strided out the hall to find Mikka, then stopped in his tracks when he got there.

Mikka was standing on the stage, a golden spotlight trained on her, and she was the source of the melodious music he was hearing. Pitch was aware of this too, his eyes were bulging out of his head in the shock of seeing a Guardian, his enemy. Mikka reached the final lines of the song (A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri) :

_I have loved you for a thousand years, _  
_I'll love you for a thousand more. _

Silence. Then applause. Then a thunderous applause. Then a thunderous applause with a standing ovation. By the start of the applause, Mikka had already darted off the stage. Apparently, she had seen Pitch as well, that was Jack's signal to move out. By the time Pitch had realized what was going on, all the Guardians were in the parking lot, ready to go to the North Pole. The Easter Bunny turned to get in the van, "Good work troops, let's go and have a nice cup of-"_ BOOOM!_ An explosion took out a part of the host club. Santa rubbed the bridge of his nose, Of course this wouldn't be easy, "Jack, Mikka, go inside and evacuate the people. Check if anyone is hurt and take care of them, we'll handle that old Boogie man."

With a nod, the two of them raced back into the club. It was absolute chaos. A small fire had started in the kitchen, with smoke wafting out. Hosts and hostesses tried to calm down screaming customers who tried to trample everything in sight. Jack set to work, he strode over to the hosts' section and yelled for everyone to calm down and get to the nearest fire exits. Mikka ran into the hall and kitchen, looking for people who might need help. Instead, she had been spotted by Goldy, who showed some recognition on his face that she was somehow the cause of his current problems. Mikka realized this and ran down the hall, only to crash into a group of hostesses.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is everyone okay? You all need to evacuate the building, I can't really explain, but everyone is in danger here.", Mikka explained to them as if it were the most sensible thing in the world. Some of them just blinked back at her, one of them came forward, "Mikey-pie is . . .that you?" Mikka blushed, "Well, yes and-er, no. I had to pretend to be a boy for a secret mission. I'm sorry I fooled you. My name is Mikka."

Another one stepped forward, wearing a blue dress, "So our little brother . . . is a little sister?"  
"I guess. . . ."  
The group of hostesses squealed, "EVEN CUTER!"  
Goldy rounded the corner and was closing in fast.  
The first one grabbed Mikka's hand, "I'm guessing Goldy is after you. C'mon girls, we'll protect our little_ sister._" When she said_ sister_, it was evident she was thrilled by the fact Mikka was another girl.

They enclosed Mikka in their ranks so Goldy wouldn't be able to see her as she rushed to make her way back out the front door. Goldy stopped in front of the group of women, "Have you seen a brown skinned girl in a red dress?" Someone snickered, "What, trying to find another hostess?" Another, "We have a bone to pick with you." Another, "Yeah, why the hell are we played so little? We are, like, the poorest!" The comments continued on like that until Mikka was outside and out of Goldy's sight. Finally, the businessman huffed, "I've had enough of this! The bloody building is on fire, get out!"

**Outside the Club**

Just like the inside, the outside was just as chaotic, maybe even more. Things were not brooding well for the Guardians. Pitch's new monster theme was "Creatures of the swamp". Gargantuan mounds of black sand pulsed and undulated, spouting gobs of black goo all over the place.

Jack had made it outside before Mikka, and threw himself into dodging attacks and freezing monsters one after another. The Easter Bunny followed up Jack's attack by sending his boomerang flying, shattering frozen monster statues into a million tiny pieces. The Sandman and the Tooth Fairy coordinated their attacks to be "death from above". The two of them aerial bombed the creatures with magic dust and golden sand. Santa played the solo fighter (well, there wasn't really anyone who could keep up with his sword-swinging craze), with his golden swords brandished, he artfully slashed at the monsters. Plunge after plunge, monsters dissipated, Santa twirled and dodged, then pierce the heart of the beast every time. Truly a swordsman to be feared.

As usual, Mikka darted with incredible agility and speed, turning dark being into white light. In doing so, this had drawn attention to herself. Monsters began targeting the biggest threats, Mikka and Santa Claus, forcing them into a circle ringed with them, back to back. Mikka whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Hmm . . .numbered ten to one and each twice our size." Santa grinned like a madman, "Sounds like fun. On the count on three, we kick some tail." Mikka nodded in agreement.

"One, two, three, ho,ho, HO!", Santa bellowed as he took hold of Mikka's arm, and just like a shot put professional in perfect form, he hurled Mikka at least twenty feet into the air.

And then something **spectacular** happened.

As Mikka ascended into the air, ribbons of red and green light shimmered into existence. They cocooned themselves around her, glowing more intensely when golden sparkles danced around it. Just as the cocoon was descending, it exploding in red, green and gold, and white meteor crashing into the nearest monster, causing it to melt into a pile of blackish sludge.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Mikka standing it the fallen beast's place.

Her dressy attire was replaced with a bright red velvet dress, hemmed with a thick band of white fur around the bottom of the skirt, the cuffs, and the collar, a black leather belt around her waist. Under the female version of Santa's coat that reached just above knees, she wore black tights with laced black leather boots that went up to her calves. To finish it off, she had a smaller version of Santa's brown fur hat, her eyes were mismatched, one red and one green.

Shaking out of their initial surprise, the monsters swarmed Mikka, but she seemed ready. With the flick of her wrists,golden twin unblunted fencing swords appeared in her hands. Grinning like a madman, she began slashing and cutting down monsters.  
While Jack watched Mikka fight out of the corner of his eye, _She's like a girl version of Santa . . ._

Mikka darted from monster to monster, mercilessly slashing and piercing every foe in the heart.  
_Just like Santa . . ._

She feinted and parried, displaying form only achieved by great swordsman.  
Just like Santa . . . .

Due to the numbers, Mikka switched tactics. Her eyelids lowered, her eyes became very intense, then she walked forward. As soon as she hit the first line of monsters, her arms turned into a blur of gold. She was like a human mowing machine, felling one enemy after another.

_Just like . . . .oh my gosh!_

Santa smiled,_ perhaps I have my own fighting partner for once_, "Mikka, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mikka strode to his side. Back to back, they eyed their foes, together the yelled, "One, two, three, ho, ho, HO!" And they lunged forward. Every time one may get overwhelmed, the other was there for a tag team beat-down. Santa threw Mikka into the air, and she torpedoed herself sword-first into five monsters. Mikka would add a few extra strikes to Santa's attacks, nearly doubling his attack power. Eventually, Pitch was in their sight line.

Without a word of warning, Mikka surged forward and leapt at Pitch from 10 feet away. Pitch smirked, _Oh how terrifying. Like this could hurt me._ As an added effect of the Guardian power, Mikka flew into the air, somersaulted, and threw a volley of golden swords, each with an aura of golden light. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Volley after volley melded together, looking like waves of gold and white light. In that second when Mikka attacked him, for the second time that night, Pitch's eyes bulged out of his head, hot white pain endlessly penetrated his body like a thousand needles,_ W-who is this girl? No matter, I must retreat to the shadows for now sustenance will come with the link._

In one last desperate attempt to get out of Mikka's line of fire, he dissolved into black send and drifted away on the wind, sending a message to Goldy's mind,_ Heed these words man. The book has tasted you, it will not let go. We will meet again._ Henslow shivered.

Mikka made contact with the ground. The sound was almost as deafening as the explosion. Everyone shielded their faces from the flying gravel, when they felt it was safe, they opened their eyes to see Mikka standing in the middle of a 14-foot diameter crater. Jack was the first to speak, "He's . . . .gone." That made the Tooth Fairy snap to attention, "Jack, do you have the book?" "Yeah, here.", Jack untied the bundle he had previously tied to his chest and held it out, "Just, uh . . . don't take it out yet."

That made Santa snap to attention, "THE PRESENTS! It's Christmas eve and I still need to deliver the presents! What to do, what to do . . . ." As if the man in the moon had answered the call, one of the hostesses saw something in the distant sky, "Everyone look! What is that, is that a . . .sleigh?" All to Guardians looked to the sky, sure enough, a bright ride sleigh was making a bumpy ride towards them. The Easter Bunny yelled out, "RUN FOR COVER!" The Guardians scattered just in time to see the sleigh nearly crash land into the parking lot. "Who's driving the sleigh? A mindless idiot?", Santa grumbled as he dusted off his pants. The "mindless idiot" was a yeti, yelling at Santa in gibberish. Santa shrugged, "Of course I didn't forget! By I am a little preoccupied with, you know, saving the_ world_!" The yeti grunted and tossed the big man his red coat.

Before Santa climbed on the sleigh he turned to Mikka, still in Santa-mode, and asked, "My dear girl, I have finally found a partner who can keep up with me on the battlefield. Now can that partner, do me the honour of accompanying me on this year's run?" Mikka beamed with happiness, "Yes! Yes! Yes! This, this is such an honour for me Santa! Thank you. Will the others be okay with getting back?" The Easter Bunny scoffed, "Course we will be! Who do you think we are?!" "Go enjoy yourself, you have earned it.",Jack said smiling warmly at Mikka.

The hostesses, dazed until that point, suddenly rushed over to the sleigh, one in a purple dress told Mikka, "Mikka-pie, you are amazing! Thank you for allowing to do so much more than what we do now. And thank you for letting us be so much more than we do now. Whenever you need us, we will be there!"

Mikka was blown away by their kindness, "It's you all who I am indebted to. Merry Christmas!" The women edged away from the sleigh, waving to Mikka. Santa took up the reigns, "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen. On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen. And on Rudolph! Dash away, dash away, dash away all!" Then he snapped the reins, making the reindeer gallop higher and higher into the night sky.

**Merry Christmas!**

**And Happy Holidays!**


	15. A Christmas Carol Pt 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you had lovely holidays! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a ****_long_**** time. Right now there exams are coming up for me so I've been working hard! Starting next week I'll be getting back into the swing of things. I know this is a bit late, but let's keep the Christmas spirit alive!**

**Christmas day, Santa's Workshop**  
"Working today?!"

Jack had dropped his spoon in his bowl of cereal. Mikka nodded her head slowly, slipping on a reflective material vest over workman coveralls. She slipped on the black wig and pulling on her steel toed boots with gusto. "Yes, Mr. Peterson says 'Hogwash! Holidays are for slackers. Slackers don't get paid. So don't be a slacker punk!'"

The Tooth Fairy fluttered over, "But Mikka! This is your first Christmas here and we even have a surprise for you! Oh, won't you stay?" "I don't get it. You're a Guardian now, where's the need for money?" "And I suppose you_ rented_ that van? Come on, it's nice to have some money in the bank. I can't say I agree with this Mr. Peterson though, working on Christmas of all things...",Jack remarked. Mikka sighed, "It would be quite nice to spend Christmas with you all, but remember what I said the night I was brought here? I want to do all I can to help Mrs. Bermich, this job is the best way to do it." The Easter Bunny scratched one of his long ears, "But a _construction site_, Mikka? It's freezing out there and you'll be spending Christmas** on metal beams forty feet in the air**."

Santa emerged from the kitchen, wearing a pink frilly apron that read _Made With Love_, "As much as I agree with the others, I respect the ethic of the hard working man, or in this case, woman. Here, I made you Christmas style lunch. Double decker Christmas turkey sandwich with egg nog and 2 % milk. Have a great nice." With his jolly smile, he handed a Mikka a large paper bag.

One of the yetis slammed the portal power switch, a portal of swirling purple, blue and white twisted and heaved until the image of Mikka's workplace came into view. The bronze frame of a future skyscraper, various construction machines parked to one side of the dirt ground. "Well, I'm off now, merry Christmas everyone!", Mikka smiled and waved at everyone, then disappeared into the portal. Jack frowned, _What about her surprise?_

**Gilligham Towers, Future Site of Happy Living Skyscraper**

"Mike, you're late! You want me to fire you or something?! Get over here, and do your job!",Samuel Peterson screamed at Mikka, not questioning the fact that she appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Mr. Peterson, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Peterson, right away Mr. Peterson.", Mikka said as she scurried out of the man's office. _What a ridiculously scatterbrained man. He should be thanking me for taking him in. Perhaps I should just cut his salary down a bit . . .Yes, that would do_. A malicious smile played on his lips. There was a knock at the door, the smile faded from Mr. Peterson's face, "Come in." Middle aged man, a slight stubble and graying hair, held a hard hat in his hands, "Mr. Peterson, I-I was wondering, c-could I have the day off today? The wife is all glum 'cause it's Christmas and all. The kids-" Peterson held up a hand, resisting the urge to smack the man, "I have heard enough. Christmas, Christmas? You want to have the day off, okay. But if you do . ._ never come back_." He said it with such venom that the other man cringed, slowly backing away and out the door.  
"Oh_ Christmas_ he says. Bah humbug. It's useless and just an excuse for my brainless workers to slack off!", the old man scoffed. Leaning back into his chair, the warmth of his office, he began feeling very drowsy. After a few minutes, his eyelids had drooped and Peterson had fallen asleep altogether.

"Samuel . . . .Samuel . . . .Samuel wake up!",a female voice called out, prodding Mr. Peterson in the shoulder. "Hrumph, what?", Samuel asked groggily. When his vision came into focus, he saw something floating in the middle of the room, wearing a white cloak. Samuel lifted his head, "W-what are you? Be gone phantom!" A lady with birdlike features was fluttering in the middle of the room, humming bird-like wings protruded from her back. Colourful feathers covered the most of her face, but she cheerily stated, "Samuel James Peterson, I am the ghost of Christmas past. You have been chosen to go on a journey good sir, what you learn at the end of it is up to you. I begin this journey!"

"What? Why me? I don't have to go anywhere with you! No, this is all just a dream, when I open my eyes, you will be gone!",Samuel cried, but when he opened his eyes, the ghost was still there. The ghost frowned, "I see. You leave me no choice then, I'm showing you your Christmas past whether you like it or not!" From the sleeve of her cloak, she took out a gold cylinder, Samuel's face imprinted on one of the circular faces. She took out something, a tooth, and she whispered to it, "Reveal the memories locked away." Her eyes turned into rainbow kaleidoscopes in one brief second, then the tooth began to glow.

Samuel screamed, "NOOOOO!", but it was too late. His office had melted away into an entirely different scene, of another time period. It was the sitting room room of an old mansion. A warm fire crackled in the stone fireplace, lush red velvet carpeting covered the entire floor, high-backed leather chairs positioned towards the fireplace. The ghost's mouth hung open, "You live _here_? Your folks must've been pretty loaded. . . ."

A young boy, about eight years old, in grey dress pants and a white dress shirt with a dark green bow tie, sat on the floor playing with wooden toy trains. Samuel couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that . . .me?" "Washington, Christmas eve, 1953. Ring a bell, Samuel?", the ghost asked. A maid walked into the room, the boy looked up at her, with hope in his eyes, "Is he here? Is father home?" The nurse looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Sammy. He said there was business to be done. . . . . but that's okay! Because . . because we'll have just as much fun together!", the maid quickly explained to the boy. It was evident there was heartbreak in the boy's eyes, though he tried to hide it. The maid knelt down beside him and they began to play together. Samuel's eyes hardened, "Peterson and co. That was my father's business. The bastard wanted nothing to do with me, I want just there to continue the bloodline. No matter, I learned from this, Christmas is useless. We can use the same amount of time to get our hands on more money."

The ghost looked at him, "Ah yes, this happened the next year as well. And the year after that. And the year after that. Eventually, the Christmas spirit shriveled up inside you, didn't it." Samuel answered in a quiet fury, "Do** not** talk as if you know me. I am not a scenario in a silly psychology book, nor am I a sad sack charity case. I see no value in Christmas, that's all there is." "Let's go to another place",the ghost said. She removed another tooth from the cylinder and the scene shimmered and shifted.

They were standing in an apartment. In the kitchen there were two people, middle-aged in their early thirties. A man, blonde wind- swept hair, in a button down plaid shirt and blue jeans, was standing in front of a woman, The man had a sort of rugged handsomeness to him, the woman, a fragile beauty. So fragile, that she looked as if she was about to break. She wore a yellow flower print dress, white fluffy slippers,and her hands clutching tightly to a red knitted shrug. The man and woman seemed to be a married couple, an _arguing_ married couple. Samuel breathed sharply, "What does this have to with _anything_? There is no need to call up this memory."

The argument had increased in volume. The woman said, "Working on _Christmas_? Good god Samuel, why would you do that? This is just another way you're hurting us." "It is not a big deal! Christmas is the season for bankruptcy and swindling. I work today, and I get_ double_ the money. While our neighbours suffer from economic downfall, we will be happy and safe in our bubble of our money!", the man bellowed back at her. The woman's fingers clenched, "Our . . our . . .OUR? No Samuel, _your_ money. When was the last time you've spoken with your son?! He . . needs you." The man scoffed, "The boy can just man up for all I care. My father was never even home! That boy will survive."

Mr. Peterson's eye's drifted over to the door, his eyes widened in shock, seeing something he hadn't when he had lived that memory himself.

A small boy, perhaps eight, was standing in the doorway. With blonde hair like his father, and king eyes like his mother. There were tears in his eyes, he didn't need to be a scientist to realize what just happened. Silently, the boy ran away from the door covering his hands with his face.  
Mr. Peterson whispered to the ghost, "I didn't know." The last thing he heard was the woman saying, "I can't take this anymore."

The scene melted away again, they returned to the office. Samuel walked over and slumped in his chair, he began to doze off, Just as he entered a deep sleep, he thought he heard the ghost of Christmas' past say, "I'm sorry."


	16. A Christmas Carol Pt 2

For the first time in twenty years, Samuel Peterson had a nightmare.

His son, Frederick Peterson, the eight-year-old boy he last remembered, was drowning. His blonde little head kept bobbing in and out of the dark water's surface, he was screaming for help. Samuel, leaning precariously from a dock, reached out his hand to save him.

Frederick wouldn't take his hand.

Every time Samuel would stretch his hand and scream, "Please take my hand!", Frederick would thrash and smack that hand away screaming, "NOOO! Not you, Not you. Can't . . . .Can't trust . . ." Suddenly, time slowed and Frederick sank below the dark waters, a brief look of pure pain flashed across his face. In a desperate attempt, Samuel leaned too far forward, and was sucked into the churning tides. Clutching his throat, the man stared up at the water's surface as it became farther and farther away. He felt consciousness gently slipping away from him, his eyes having no choice but to close, perhaps forever. _Cold . . .it's cold . . . _

_Thunk! _

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Samuel's eyes snapped open. His head was rested sideways on his desk in his office. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two black boots bigger than any he had seen on his construction crew. The pair of boots turned to his direction, and Samuel heard a strong, lively voice with a slight Russian accent, "Mr. Petersoooon . . . . . .time to wake . . . . .UP!" The second person in the room heavily muscled hands on the desk, the sheer force knocking Samuel backwards and right off his leather chair. "Arrrghfoomph!", Samuel yelped in surprise as he struggled to get up, his chronic hip pains flaring up again.

Then he looked up.

A great bear of a man picked Samuel up by his shoulders and placed the old man on his desk as if he were a mere stack of books. "Really Samuel, you should be more careful, you are not getting any younger you know.", said a large man, wearing a long pale silver cloak with enormous sleeves, and shiny black boots with metal buckles. Samuel half expected to look up and see a mangled, ugly wrestler face only a mother could love.

So, of course, it was completely the opposite.

A friendly face, with rosy cheeks, a snowy white beard, smiled broadly at Samuel. Mr. Peterson rubbed his eyes, "No, no, no, no . . . .that wasn't a dream? I really did that. And who might you be other than a monstrosity of a man? Wait, don't tell me, ghost of Christmas' present? Don't worry, I've seen the movie." "You are very funny! Yes, I am ghost of Christmas' present, what you learn from me is up to you. For now, I will show you how the people who are around you are spending today! So . .I guess we begin!",exclaimed the ghost, his smile impossibly brighter. "So I assume that you're just going to make the world room dissolve into a scene of some undeserving fool doing something today on Christmas?", Samuel replied in a flat tone, laced with sarcasm. The spirit chuckled in such a way that it made the man jolt, "No, that would be silly! I will show you like this!"

Without a word, the ghost picked up Samuel Peterson, slung him over his shoulder, completely opened the window behind the desk, and jumped out the second storey window. "Wait, what are you doing, AAHHHHHH ARE YOU MAD MAN?!", Samuel screeched as his body felt somewhat weightless as his crazed ghost lept through the window.

The odd thing was, he never hit the ground.

Samuel was absolutely breathless._ I . . .I'm flying. Jesus Christ, I'm flying!_ The ghost let out a deep mirthful laughter that rumbled in his chest, "Oh come on, Samuel! You said like a little boy afraid of heights! Now, we go see one of your crew workers and how they spend their Christmas." This odd pair soared over the high rises and colourful restaurants, people looking like ants scurrying to their little jobs. Smoothly, the ghost landed lightly on the roof of a faded yellow four-story apartment. As the ghost set Samuel down, the old man felt simply exhilarated, but the ghost wasn't done yet.

With a hand on his shoulder, the ghost and Samuel sank down and passed through the walls until they were in a room, an office, that looked like it belonged to the superintendent of the building. In the middle of the room stood two people, a gray-haired woman, plump and short, and Mike, the newest worker on Samuel's crew. Mr. Peterson raised an eyebrow, "What are we doing here? Wouldn't it make more sense to go to the person who asked me for the day off?" "Oh, I'm sorry, we . . . .don't have time for that . . .",the spirit quickly replied and gestured to the scene that unfolded before them.

Mike smiled warmly, "Here Mrs. Bermich, I was able to be the first to pick up the bread at the bakery down the street. I have to hurry though, my break ends in 30 minutes." With this, he handed the woman longbread in a brown paper bag, the smell of fresh-baked bread wafted through the room.

Mrs. Bermich smiled back at him, "Thank you, my dear. Why you'll go to such lengths I'll never know. You should be resting during your break time! You need to keep up your strength, considering you work such dangerous jobs."

"I'll be just fine, it's very hard to put me under, you know?"

"Yes, yes, but really, at the end of day, you are still my little girl. I can't help but worry about you."

_Still my little girl._

_Little girl. _

**Girl.**

Samuel raised a hand, "Okay, back it up for a second. Did that woman just say one of my workers is a girl. My tell me that is just metaphorically speaking." Santa gave a little sad smile, "Indeed, her name is not Mike, it's Mikka." Samuel turned slightly red, "No, this will not do! He- no, er- she needs to be fired** immediately**, you know how many regulations are being broken right now!? And, she's-she's a girl!" The ghost replied sternly, "That girl you are referring to fled her home at a young age, lived on the streets, yet she has shown great kindness and courage in a world that lacks it. The reason she disguises herself is to get the better-paying jobs, regardless of the danger, so that she could repay the woman who took her in. I advise you now, she is more than a brainless worker you can discard without a second thought. She could've complained about today too, but she didn't, because she thought about the people who needed her." For a second, Samuel thought there was a fury in the tone, but it faded quickly, "A-alright. I-I didn't know there was such a person. Anyways, what do I learn from this?"

The ghost picked him up once more, and flew back to Samuel's office, much faster this time. An awkwardness hung between them. The ghost turned to the door and opened it, "Remember, what you learn is up to you." Then, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Wait, why do you chose now to use a door?!",Samuel asked as he hurried to the door. When he opened it, there was no sign of the man anywhere. After he closed his door again, he did a double take when he saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk on his desk. Someone had taken a bite out of one of the cookies.

Something dropped from the ceiling. Gold sand.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

Slowly, a stream of gold sand oozed from the ceiling. Eventually, it stopped, and the pile sand on the ground heaved on top of itself, forming the shape of a tall figure in a hooded cloak. For some reason, Samuel felt fear creep up his spine, "A-a-are you the ghost of Christmas' future? W-what will you do with me?" The figure said nothing, it nodded, then pointed to a portal of gold sand that had opened up in the floor. Every fibre of Samuel's being told him not to go in there, but the ghost simply shoved him in. Screaming, Samuel fell through the portal until he emerged on the other side, floating in a clear blue sky. Wordlessly, the ghost appeared next to him, and together they floated to the window of a recently built skyscraper, his skyscraper. Men in suits were inside laughing. One of them, a hairy man of a wide girth said, "Millions! This tower is a money maker! And we got to pay that crew less just 'cause that old coot died! I never liked the man anyways!"

The ghost drifted somewhere else, another construction site. All of Samuel's crew was there. They were sitting down for break, two of them were talking. The first one said, "I am glad that old man's gone. Such a shrewd bitter man, treating us like the crap on his boots." "If it were anyone else, it would be harsh. But that guy . . .honestly, it's a weight off my shoulders. He asked for it anyways, screaming and yelling, no wonder he kicked the bucket.",replied the second one. Samuel was annoyed, "Who is this person they keep talking about? What does this have to do with me? What is going on?"

That was when Mikka had separated from the group. She excused herself and left the construction site. Samuel and the spirit followed in pursuit. She crossed a few streets, walked past a few of the older houses, and walked straight into the cemetery. She sped up and walked around tombstones until she found the one she was looking for. Samuel floated down to see the name, and no words could possibly express what he felt.

**Samuel James Peterson**

So_ this_ was the man everyone was so happy was dead? Did people really hate him this much? Did he do this to _himself_? Mikka brought a bag with her, and carefully peeling it away, it revealed a bouquet of white roses. Ever so gently, Mikka laid them in front of the bare tombstone and whispered, "You weren't that bad. I can tell, because you had an earnest heart. Goodbye Mr. Peterson." Quickly, she stood up and ran out of the cemetery.

Samuel was shocked senseless. He could barely put his thoughts into a coherent order, "This doesn't- I mean, how can this- Is this really my fate? What can I do to change this!?" The ghost turned and pointed to two tombstone, one read_ Kindness_, and the other read_ Love_. After a few seconds, it turned and began to float away. Samuel panicked, "What do you mean? Wait, I have so much more to ask you! Don't leave me here!" No one heard him, instead, the entire scene dissolved into sand before him, and he was falling into empty darkness.

"ARRRGH!", Samuel screamed as he shot up in his chair._ It . . was all a dream . . ._ .His eyes fell to his desk where they lit up with surprise. There was a small white business card that read:

**Frederick Peterson**

**45 Trumling Road**

**555-674-8906**

**Santa's Workshop, The North Pole**

Mikka came running through the portal the portal, breathless and happy. Jack managed to reach her first, "Mikka! What are you doing home so early? I thought your shift didn't end for another six hours." Mikka grinned, "I don't know! Mr. Peterson was so kind as to let us take the rest of the day off, but still get the pay. I can finally spend my Christmas with you all, this is so great!" The Easter Bunny was reading a newspaper, "You don't say . . . ."

Santa coughed, "Ahem, Jack, I believe there is something that we have for Mikka. Tooth, if you will." The Tooth Fairy fluttered over with an ornate silver little box and presented it to Jack. Jack, on his part, was smiling from ear to ear as he opened the box, "Merry Christmas Mikka!" Mikka gasped, "Oh, this- this is beautiful!" Inside the box was a pendant in the form of the Guardian crest, bejeweled with tiny emeralds and rubies, diamonds and amethysts and ambers, and the metal was shining silver on a silver chain. Carefully, Jack took out the necklace and handed the box back to the Tooth Fairy. He stepped close to Mikka, so his cheek brushed hers, and brought his hands around her neck to attach the hooks together. He stepped back to admire the gift, Mikka absolutely beamed.

The Easter Bunny snickered, "Hey look, Baby Tooth is_ really_ getting into the swing of the holiday season." Jack and Mikka looked up, there was Baby Tooth, and she was hovering above them with mistletoe. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Mikka, you-you don't really have to- I mean- if you're fine with it I guess- No, no you don't need to k-" Mikka leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.


	17. Fanfiction Fiasco

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's most definitely been a while. This chapter is a little different, so I want everyone to know I DO NOT mean any offence to anyone and not to ! I respect everyone and their opinions, views and ideas, so what you read is not meant to discriminate or offend anyone. Please, Enjoy!**

**Santa's Workshop, North Pole, Mikka's Room**

Mikka was surfing the internet, searching for cheap plumbing supplies she wanted to order for Mrs. Bermich. While she scrolled through the sites, her eyes came across one that intrigued her, but not for the reason of plumbing. "'Jack, the Bunny's Pet', read the enthralling tale of the forbidden love that blossoms between the boy with a heart of ice, and a hard-worn man whose heart belonged to the animals. Rated M for maturity. Genre: Yaoi."

Mikka's mind went blank,_ What's . . . yaoi? What does it mean "forbidden love" Wait, what if these are records of something? Love between Jack and the Easter Bunny? Yay, that means, there's a time when the got along! I_ need_ to see this! _

Well, she was in for quite a surprise.

**2 Hours Later . . . . . **

Mikka sat huddle on her computer chair. Her eyes just coming over her crossed arms. A sense of nervousness and suspense etched clearly on her face, her heart pounding hard.

_Jack stepped closer to Bunny, he whispered, "Do you . . .hate me? _

(Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum) . . . . .

_Bunny grabbed Jack's chin,slung his arm around the boy's waist, and leaned in._

(Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum) . . . . .

_Their kisses were hot and passionate. Jack's hand found Bunny's belt. _

Mikka's eyes widened in pure shock. (Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum) . . . . . .

_He dropped his pants._

(Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum) . . . . .

_Then he dropped his pants._

"OWAHHH!", Mikka screamed in surprise as she fell backwards off her chair, with a resounding thud! A sound of footsteps came hurriedly towards the door of her room, and in less than 3 seconds she looked up to see Jack panting at the door. Her eyes trailed back to the computer, where the story was still opened on the screen. Jack looked worried, "Mikka, are you alright?" In sheer frantic, Mikka launched up and threw herself at the computer, slamming her hand on the mouse and minimizing the story, "YES, I'M FINE!"  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "You sure? You need to be more careful . . ." He pulled Mikka to her feet as she replied, "Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry if I worried you." "I-It's nothing.", Jack said when he suddenly looked away from Mikka. At that moment, the Easter Bunny popped his head into the doorway, "Hey, snow-for-brains, can I talk to you for a minute?" "What is it now?", Jack sighed and followed the Easter Bunny out into the hall. Jack looked back and saw Mikka leaning out from her room, wearing a very determined face, "I cheering for you. You can do it Jack!" Jack gave her a quick smile and a nod, although he was not quite sure what she could possibly have meant.

**Santa's Workshop, North Pole, Mikka's Room, 2 Hours Later . . . **

Jack stepped back into the room, after having set the Easter Bunny straight about his whole egg painting mishap. He was going to get a sweater for Mikka to wear, since the logs in the great fireplace were soaked with water (clumsy yeti). He noticed that one of the windows on Mikka's computer was still open, and so he reached over to the mouse and clicked on it. An online story popped up, still at the place Mikka left off at. He read a few of the lines, then his eyes widened in surprise. An image of Mikka leaning out of the doorway came back to him,_ "You can do it Jack!"_

Jack straightened slowly, took two steps back, turned then sprinted out the door, "**MIKKA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!**"

On another note, he forget to grab a sweater on the way out.


	18. Gutentag, Great Outdoors!

**Santa's Workshop, North Pole, Globe Room, March 4th, 7:30 am  
**  
Santa rubbed his eyes groggily as he tromped wearily towards the globe, where the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman were waiting, all still in their sleeping attire. North also noticed Jack coming down the stairs at the same time, just as sleepy, wearing silk royal blue pajamas. Santa grumbled, "What is meaning of this? This is too early for Guardian work, no? I am too old for this?"At that moment, Mikka rocketed down the stairs, leaping from the fifth step and slowing down closer to the globe, "What's the emergency? I ready for whatever we have to do!" She was wearing pure white cotton pajamas, her figure faintly outlined by the cloth, her button down shirt almost slipping off one shoulder. The Easter Bunny grumbled, "That makes one of us." When Jack saw Mikka, it seemed that there was a sudden need to avert his eyes.

**- Flashback, Yesterday -**  
"MIKKA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!", Jack called out as he ran through the halls of Santa's workshop. As Jack neared the end of a hall near the stables, he saw Mikka coming around the corner. He tried to make himself stop moving before, he crashed into the girl.

_Crash! Bump! Thump!_

"Jack, are you okay?! Jack!", Mikka said as she looked worriedly into Jack's face. Jack opened his eyes, Wow is this what deja vu feels like?, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Mikka exhaled, then blushed, "Um . . . .Jack?" "Yes?" "Could you maybe get off me now?" Jack looked at his surrounding now, he saw that he had fallen right on top of her, pressing his body against hers.

When this was fully realized, Jack shot up and away from her, but ended up hitting his head on the wall in the process, "UWAH! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to, I w-was just looking for you!" "You were? Well, is there something you need?", Mikka asked, "Oh . . is this about the Easter Bunny? You know, you have my full support!"

Jack looked at the ground,_ And she says it so earnestly_ . . . , "Yes, but it's not what you think."  
Mikka looked puzzled, "It isn't? What do you mean?"  
"You see, the Easter Bunny and I are not an . . .'item'? I saw what you were reading on the computer. . . ."  
"Y-you did?!"  
"Eh . . .yeah. Mikka, that is a fictional story. It's not real. It's just something some people who like the Guardians will write about. In fact, sometimes I read them myself."  
"So . . . you're not in love with the Easter Bunny?"  
"N-n-no! 'Course not!" _It's not even _him_ I like, anyways . . . ._

**- Flashback, End - **

The Tooth Fairy quipped, "Boys! Stop complaining! Pitch is striking again, this time at a chapel in a village near the ancient Beech Forests of Germany. Do your job, **and do not not piss me off right now.**" The "boys" cringed,_ One does not mess around with a fairy that lacks sleep_. She wore a nightgown made from tropical Despite what most people think, all peppiness that a fairy has goes out the window if they don't get a minimum of 9 hours sleep. "All that aside, what's the situation? What is he up to in that village?", Jack asked. Sandy created floating symbols with his sand, first a question mark, then two running monsters, and lastly, the terrified faces of a human man and woman.

"Sandy is right, Pitch is just attacking to crush beliefs of undefended people. There doesn't seem to be a strategy behind it though.", the Easter Bunny answered. Santa Claus looked at the globe, a small black cloud was emerging from a pin-sized point in Germany. "Well, anybody up for a breakfast of schnitzel?",Jack asked with an easy smile.

**24 minutes later, Great Hall**

Everyone had donned clothing fit for the outdoors. Mikka wearing a red windbreaker with loose jeans and workman boots, hair tied back in a ponytail. The Easter Bunny looked at this team of Guardians, "You all ready?" "No, we were just planning to go to the movies with our weapons. Yes, kangaroo, we are ready.", Jack said sarcastically. The Easter Bunny grinned, "Wit. Funny, we're going to need that."

One of the yetis pulled down of a great metal switch on the control panel, activating the portal. All 6 Guardians looked in and saw the image of a village with screaming people running around on the other side. They looked at eachother, then looked forward, took a deep breath, and ran in.

**Somewhere near the Ancient Beech Forests of the Carpathians, Germany**

It was like the scene out of an old horror film. Thatched buildings were half in ruins, fences demolished, animals running wild. People were wreaking havoc, fleeing and screaming in horror, mothers trying to get their children to safety. What really completed the picture was the source of fear. Swarms of black clouds moved violently from person to person. Each person shrieked, clawing the air, and clawing their own eyes. When the clouds had left them, they were tightly wound in the fetal position, muttering prayers in German.

"So, just another day at the office then. . .", Santa muttered. The Tooth Fairy smiled, "Well then, on the count of three?"

Sandman created the number "1" with his sand.

Jack said, "Two."

Mikka finished, "Three."

The Easter Bunny cried out, "CHAAAARGE!" The Guardians surged forward to meet the clouds of black sand, which this time, came in the form of monstrous bees. Santa did rapid-fire slashing at the bees to protect the villagers, and at the same time herded them all into one area. The Sandman followed up with creating a barrier of golden sand to shield the villagers from any further harm.

Jack flew on Wind, freezing large groups of the bees, and making them explode into snowflakes. The Tooth Fairy helped Jack by making the frozen insects explode into dust with her fairy dust. Mikka and the Easter Bunny ran past the Tooth Fairy and Jack as they were finishing off another swarm. These two had a completely different tactic altogether, which they discussed so intently before they left. It was called the Super-Charge-in-and-Kick-the-Baddies'-Ass-With-Everything-You-Got-Attack. (The Easter Bunny came up with the name.)

The Easter Bunny roared like a mad-rabbit, Mikka following the example. The ruckus they kicked up drew the monsters to them, but away from the villagers. With the Easter Bunny's boomerang, he sliced giant swarms into smaller groups. At the same time, Mikka would bring her hands together in a sharp clap, sending a rain of pin-shaped, white light into the bees, melting them into black, burning ooze. The Easter Bunny was impressed, "You've been practicing, haven't you?" Mikka only smiled, "Seeing everyone work so hard, I don't want to hold them back."

The Easter Bunny wouldn't admit it, but he sometime found himself thinking that Mikka reminded him of himself, way back in a time when he fought as a warrior, not a Guardian. Working diligently for a righteous cause, not asking for any gratitude or recognition. Then he frowned, _That was a lonely path though, now, both she and I had good comrades around us_. Lost in the moment, the Easter Bunny was not aware of the impending danger the bees posed to them until Mikka tapped his shoulder, "Bunny, please look. I think they're preparing to rush us." He was prepared to bolt, but it was too late, the swarms of bees enveloped them on all side, encasing them in a writhing darkness.

"Hello, my cotton-tailed friend.",a cool, smooth voice said in the darkness.

"Pitch, I'm no friend of yours, you bastard.", the Easter Bunny growled.

"Shame, I would think you'd want one considering you've always been alone."

"Wot' are you talking about? I've got 5 great Guardians by my side who are just waiting to wring your neck."

"Oh, so scary, but let's face it, you've never really accepted them as your friends. You've started on the path of the lone wolf, or bunny I should say, so that is where you will stay. Think about it."

_Alone._

_No one likes you._

_Everyone is your enemy. _

_Unloved._

_Uncared for. _

_Truly and utterly isolated._

This venomous and raspy voice spewing lies into his mind, was like a punch in the stomach with a steel glove. Pain and sadness washed over him, he felt his mind slipping, as his paws were struggling to find any purchase. To find a hand reached to him.

And a hand did.

Just as he thought he would lose himself forever. He felt two hands grab his paw in the dark. He felt himself being lifted up. The higher he went, the greater a warm white glow seemed to be. Soon, he could make out familiar etchings, in the form of a human. On the chest area, was the Guardian crest. The Easter Bunny couldn't believe it, but he knew exactly who was pulling him up.

They broke out of the swarm.

Mikka, covered in a shell of white glowing etchings, was pulling the Easter Bunny up and above the enormous black cloud. As he looked past her, he could there was a rope of gold sand around Mikka's waist as the Sandman pulled them away and gently set them down beside a crumbling hut. The glowing around Mikka starting to disappear. The Tooth Fairy and Jack had landed beside them, the Tooth Fairy asked, "Are you both okay? We nearly lost you in that swarm." The Easter Bunny grinned, "Saved in the nick of time by Sandy again." The Sandman puffed up his chest in pride. Jack frowned, "Is it me, or does there seem to be more of them?"

The bees had massed together, creating a bigger and darker cloud than before. The Easter Bunny looked absolutely angry, "Let me handle this. Things just got personal." Mikka put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going with you." "Really it;s not necessary, I can do this myself.", the Easter Bunny replied, surprised. Mikka gave a determined face, "Just because you_ could_ to it alone, doesn't mean you_ have_ to."

The Easter Bunny grinned, _She truly means it_ . . . ., "Alright suit yourself then." He thumped his foot on the ground twice and a hole emerged in the ground, Mikka went in first followed by himself.

But Mikka wasn't the same when she came out on the other side.  
She shot out of the hole like a cannon. 25 feet into the air, a transparent Easter egg glowed around her, cocooning her. With a burst of silver light, the sound of an egg cracking pierced the air. Mikka dropped to the ground, still on her toes. Her hair was tied back in a brown band, her eyes a liquid silver. She donned a grey-fur hooded sleeveless top that went down to her thighs. There two bands of brown leather wrapping around Mikka's waist. Under the fur, she wore a pair of deep green skinny-jean capris that went to her knees with pale grey steel-toed boots that laced at the ankles.

_Just like Bunny . . . . ., Jack thought._

"Now that's what I call battle gear!", the Easter Bunny exclaimed. Mikka bent low, and when she drew back spartan glove-clad fists, 2 bronze knuckle busters appeared, each knuckle with a differently designed miniature Easter egg set into it.

_Just like Bunny . . . . ._

"Let's go Bunny!", Mikka called as she surged forward, the Easter  
Bunny right behind her. Together they dove into the cloud of bees. The Easter Bunny clearing a way with his boomerang, and Mikka deployed the miniature eggs on the knucklebusters, each glowing a different colour and going into a swinging frenzy.

_Just like . . . . .oh my gosh!_

In no time, the Easter Bunny and Mikka were destroying the bees. "Mikka, now! The finisher!", the Easter Bunny yelled like a battle cry.

As the Easter Bunny had noticed so far, each "mode" that Mikka goes into, there in also this big special move that came with it. If he was right, there was also a kill move for his "mode" as well. And he was right.

Mikka dove back into the thickest part of the swirling mass. The Easter Bunny hadn't expected that. Then he saw the mini eggs of her knucklebusters shoot out. Faster and faster, they began to swing around, leaving a trail of light around the swarm in the process. Then they swung faster, the light intensifying, looking more and more like . . . . ._An easter egg emerging from the ground_, Jack Frost thought with wonder.

This "egg" grew bigger and brighter, up to the point where there was an explosion of silvery white light. The Guardians shielded their eyes

_Bwhoooooom!_

After the dust settled, they saw Mikka standing in the middle of a huge puddle of black slime. Slowly, the slime hardened and turned to dust, carried off by Wind.  
_This is most interesting . . ._ ., an ominous voice murmured inside the minds of the Guardians.

Santa and the Sandman, after freeing the prisoners from the barrier, rejoined them, the Sandman clapping enthusiastically. The Easter Bunny laughed, "That's how to go out with a bang!"

Mikka frowned, she wasn't joining into with the laughs. Jack noticed this, "Mikka, is something wrong?"

Mikka looked at him for a moment, then looked away, "Yes, very wrong."

"What do you mean, we won this time didn't we?"

Mikka turned so she was facing all the Guardians, "He was** testing** us."


	19. Cupid's Confessions

**Santa's Workshop, North Pole, 17 minutes After the Battle with Pitch**

In the "tactics room" everyone was seated, expect for Mikka, who was staring intently at the globe. The mirth of victory long gone from their faces, replaced now with forlorn and concern. Jack looked up, "I can't wait anymore, Mikka, what do you mean, he was_ testing_ us? Why would he do that? He's only bent on feeding and burning this world with fear."

Mikka looked back at the boy, eyes thoughtful, "It's hard to describe, but the way he attacked, he was taking his steps . . . .tentatively. Like he was fighting for the first time, unsure of what the outcome could remotely be. That means, he did something different this time." The Tooth Fairy spoke up, "Different? It looked the same to me. There was no difference in the way he attacked." "I wouldn't be so sure", the Easter Bunny replied, holding up a paw, "I don't know what happened, but when we were sucked into that black swarm, vile words of darkness were being forced into my mind. If Mikka is correct, then Pitch was testing,** himself**. That attack, Pitch has managed to replicate some of Zereloch's power, if not all. Damn, he didn't feed off the book at all, he_ learnt_ from it!" Everyone was dead silent, slowly returning their attention to Mikka again. "I see you've caught on quite well. I believe the same thing happened to Jack, the night we went to the casino-"

"WHAT?! THAT WAS ZERELOCH'S POWER?!", Jack yelled. "Unfortunately, yes. If I am right, Pitch learned how to get sustenance from another life source. That's not all. It's the monsters, they seem different. I remember now, those were the Sigewif. Women in German folklore who could transform into swarms of bee at will. Read it at my librarian job, don't ask. I just found it odd see the children believing in them, since these folklores are so . . . old."

North leaned forward on his high-backed chair, "This is most troubling indeed, I say -"

_Crash!_

One of the immensely large windows exploded as a pink whirlwind crashed through. North screamed, "What the, NOT HIM AGAIN!"

**L'Amour Marriage Counseling, Paris France, 10 minutes ago**

A young man, with milky white skin, amethyst eyes, and pink hair reclined casually in a suede chair as he watched romantic events of love and kindness playout through the world on various monitors. The on in the centre particularly piqued his interest, the scenes of a girl, with dark skin and nearly black hair. She apparently seemed to make that Frost boy very flustered, indeed._ I see . . .so that have another one now as well. What an innocent lamb, but no, this will not do! Those to are just insulting me by acting like that!_

The man snapped his fingers, "Porchia, come here. Prepare me some warm clothes, I'm going up North for a bit." A melodiously smooth voice came from outside the room, "Right away, Mr. Cupid."

**Currently . . . . .**

North bellowed, "You little - why must you break my windows every time?!" Cupid landed lightly on his feet, "Oh do lighten up, old man. I just missed you all so much on Valentines' Day. Be blessed, the great Cupid has come to see you!"

Jack emerged from behind the Easter Bunny, Mikka behind him, "Hey Cupid, what's up?" "The ceiling, Jack, that's quite obvious. Anyways, who might this lovely lady be?", Cupid said as he smoothly pushed Jack aside and stood over Mikka. He gently took her hand and kissed it, "A pleasure to have finally meet you, Ms. Mikka." "I not quite lovely. But y-you know my name?", Mikka spluttered, surprised by this greeting. Cupid smiled at her, "Of course, you've caused quite a stir, you know. The Guardian of Guardians, defeating Pitch time after time." "Um . . .you make I sound like it did it alone. Everyone here did the work, I really didn't do that-" "Oh pish posh! Don't be so modest, my sweet." He placed his hands on Mikka's shoulders and kissed both cheeks lightly, then sending a cocky glance Jack's way.

Jack's face was relatively calm, save the fact that his fists were clenched so tight his knuckles seemed to be bone white.

The Easter Bunny spoke up, "Alright nice to see you again, mate. All tearful greetings aside, how long are you going to be staying here?" "Ah, still quick to the punch I see, I may just relax here for a couple days.", Cupid replied admissibly. North looked like he was already worn out, "Jack, could you please show this pain in the- our guest to one of our spare guest rooms?"

Silently the two of them walked through the halls, when they reached a door at the end, enlaced with red and green patterns, Jack gripped Cupid's sleeve, hard, "What do plan to do with Mikka?" Cupid smirked and smacked Jack's hand away, "Anything I want, is there any problem?" Jack looked as if he was about to say something, then decided against it. Cupid opened the door, "That's what I thought. Sweet dreams, ice boy."

**The Next Morning . . . .**

"Good morning Mikka!",Cupid called in a sing-song voice. Mikka ran down the stairs, all smiles smiles and cheer, "Good morning! Good morning Jack!" Mikka didn't want to dwell on it too much, but it seemed that there was an uneasy tension between Jack and Cupid, since yesterday, actually. Cupid silently recalled a memory of yesterday. Using his monitors in headquarters, he read through Mikka's diary, out of curiosity:

_Dear diary, _

_ I realized something important today. I felt something I have never felt so strongly in my life. Why is it that Jack Frost, who thought I was a boy, makes me feel so warm? Whenever I look, for some reason, he's always there, always by my side. As I think more on this, my heart feels like it's going to break too. These feelings that burn will never leave, I'm sure, but it just seems __wrong__. It's feels very selfish, there is no rule saying we can't love, but I feel like I just don't deserve to. At any rate, he only sees me as something to constantly worry about and watch over. I am content with just being there. _

_From, Mikka_

Cupid thought with scorn,_ Love is not wrong, my sweet, you just don't realize it_, "Mikka, my dear, it seems we are running low on pancakes. Could you go get some more?" Mikka gave a cheery nod and hurried off.

When she was out of earshot, Cupid slammed his hand on the table, making Jack jump a little. The happy man was now wearing an angry demeanor, "What the hell, got some nerve you know that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Acting like,_ that_."

"I'm . . . .sorry?"

"You are head over heels for that girl, but you keep denying it, you jackass!"

"HUH?! N-n-n-n-n-noooooo! I do not l-like her in that way!"

"Do you like snow?"

"Yes."

"Winter?"

"Like it."

"Fun."

"Like it."

"Snow."

"Like it."

"Ice Cream?"

"Like it."

"Popsicles?"

"Mikka?"

"Love her."

Cupid grinned, "And my work here is done."

Realizing what Jack had just said, he started turning faintly pink. Mikka came back into the room, Cupid stood up, "You know what, I'm not that hungry after all." He added in a softer tone, "Remember, love is not wrong." They heard it clearly, though they would never admit what it meant to them.

Mikka looked at Jack and yelped, "Ah! Jack, what's wrong? You're turning pink!"


	20. Happy Birthday, Jack!

**Santa's Workshop, Jack's Room, March 6th**

_Jack opened his eyes and swung his legs over his wooden bed. Stretching out his hands, he noticed the warm flush of colour in his skin with a smile, "Ah, it's great to be healthy on a day like this!" He changed out of his sleeping gown and into his everyday clothes, a cotton white shirt with coarse pants, followed by his trademark brown leather long coat. He looked out his window, "A beautiful day, just when the snow is melting. Perfect." Without a clue, he calmly walked down the stairs to the dining room, at their wooden table, his mother and sister waited for him with broad smiles, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" Jack strode over, grinning immensely, and tightly embraced them both, when he pulled away, he asked, "Mother, where is Father? Surely he should be here by now, I'm sixteen, a man grown. A man should not have to wait." "Oh Jack, your father just went out to get some firewood that's all, he should be coming back now!", his lovely mother chuckled. _

_Just then the door opened with a great, WHOOMPH! "Where's that boy of mine? There you are! Happy Birthday, mate!",exclaimed the Easter Bunny as he walked over to where Jack's mother stood. _

_Jack was taken aback, these two were acting as if this was nothing! "Wait . . . .what?",he asked as he looked down at himself, only to see that his skin had turned deathly white and he clothes a blue sweater and pants. When he looked up, he was drowning, the surface of the water receding faster, the darkness below rushing up to meet him . . . . ._

_Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaack . . . . . . . . _

_His arms reached up, to grab at something._

Jack woke up with a start. He looked at his surroundings, still his room at Santa's workshop, _It must be that time of the year again . . ._ "Uh . . . good morning, Jack.", Mikka said awkwardly. That's when Jack looked down. In his sleep, he had actually reached out and grabbed something, which turned out to be Mikka's waist. Right now, one leg was on his bed, the other one the ground, while her hands were placed on his chest, "Ah! Mikka! I'm so sorr . . . . . what are you wearing?" When Jack had let Mikka stand upright, he saw she wasn't wearing the usual Christmas sweater with jeans. Instead, she was wearing a lolita maid's dress with fishnet stocking and black flats that had a little red bow on each of them. Mikka blushed a bit, "Oh, this is, well, Happy Birthday Jack!"

Jack smiled, "Yes, thank you, but what does this have to do with . . ." "Oh, yes! You see, I noticed that everyone has helpers except for you. Santa with the yetis, Bunny with the chicks, Tooth with her little fairies, and Sandy with his dream sand. So, for today, I will be your helper! I'm wearing this since I will be your personal maid for today! The Tooth Fairy lent this costume to me as well!" Jack was incredibly surprised for two reasons:  
1) Mikka would go so far for him.  
2)She's right, he_ is_ the only one without helpers. Not that he needed any.

Jack stuttered, "Mi-m-Mikka, you don't have to go this far, we don't really do the whole present exchange things around here anyways-" "You have always been there when I needed someone. Thank you, now please, let me do this. This is the very least I can do.",Mikka interrupted. Jack could see he wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Oh well, alright, but please don't overexert yourself!"

**At breakfast . . . .**

The rest of the Guardians were there to tell him, "Happy Birthday Jack!" Santa was the first to stand, "Happy Birthday Jack! Here is a little something a made for you." He handed him a small box wrapped in in blue wrapping paper. Jack opened it with a little excitement, "North, this is amazing!" Inside, was a glass figurine of Jack, riding around on Wind. The statuette was so lifelike it could've been a 3D photo. The rest of the Guardians followed.

The Easter Bunny gave him and egg with snowflakes. Inside was a sapphire ring, if you twisted it, it deployed a mini bomb. "Don't let it get to you head!", the embarrassed rabbit added.

The Tooth Fairy gave him a silky hand-woven scarf. The colours flowed so well the scarf itself looked like a waterfall.

The Sandman gave him a bag of dream sand, giving Jack a wink.

When the gift giving was done, North clapped his hands together, "Well, that will be all. We need to get back to our duties and catch up today, else we'll be behind. Have a great day Jack!" And just like that, the room was empty, save Mikka, as if the others had never been in there in the first place. Jack was slightly dumbfounded, but Mikka prodded him, "Would you like me to get you anything?" "Y-yes, just grab me anything to eat." She nodded and quickly hurried away, Jack looked after her,_ How can she be so effortlessly cute? If this continues, it may get harder for me to control myself if this keeps up . . .Come on Jackie, you can do it!_

Mikka came back in, this time, holding a vanilla birthday covering in baby blue frosting, singing:

_Happy Birthday to you! _  
_Happy Birthday to you!_  
_Happy Birthday dear Jack! _  
_Happy Birthday to you!_

"Come on Jack, blow out the candles!"

Jack blew out the white candle in the centre. "Yay!", Mikka said, clapping and giggling all the while. After Jack cut a slice of cake for himself, he cut another piece for Mikka, "Here, sit down and have some too. I won't be able to finish all this by myself." Mikka sat down shyly next to him, took a bite, "Mmmm . . .this is really good! The others helped me last night in baking this for you. It turned out great!" Jack raised an eyebrow, _They did?! _

While they finished the rest of their food, they joked about and spoke little of their recent battles, and talked about the children light-heartedly. Jack set down his fork, "Mikka . . .this is just a random question, but do you like anyone." Mikka looked startled, "A-ah well! That is to say, um, I-I like everyone here! If that's what you mean. . ." She suddenly stood up in her chair and collected the plates, Jack tried to say something, "What, that's not what I-" Mikka walked hurriedly to the kitchen, "Sorry, need to put these plates away!"

Jack frowned,_ Does this mean . . . . .she likes someone?_

**30 Minutes Later, Jack's Room**

Jack, opened the curtain in his bathroom and stepped out of the shower. Quickly, he dried himself and put on his pants. Leaning on the spotlessly clean sink he looked in the mirror, and the same old blue haired boy stared right back at him. He thought to himself,_ Well, I guess it's now or never_. He let his towel hand around his neck, water still glistening on his chest muscles and partially-pronounced abs. He walked out of the bathroom.

There was Mikka, faithfully cleaning his room, humming a little tune to herself as she made his bed, straightened his bookshelf, and cleaned his desk. "Mikka . . .", Jack said in a low voice, out of nowhere. Mikka turned around, the skirt of her dress swishing as she did, "Do you need me to do anything for you, Jack?" By now, Jack was seated on his bed, one leg out, the other on the ground and back against the headboard, still not having put on his shirt yet. Jack replied, in barely more than a whisper, "Yes, actually, I do need something . ." Mikka tilted to her head to one side, "What is- Owoh! Jack!"

Jack had grabbed the right side of her waist and her left wrist, pulling her towards him, the force of it knocking her onto Jack's lap. Wordlessly, Jack began to nuzzle the left side of Mikka's neck. Mikka was most definitely caught by surprise, "Jack, what . . . . ." Blowing softly on Mikka neck, sending tingles up her spine, he whispered in her ear, "What I need . . . . is , I like you."

Mikka could feel herself slowly blushing, even she knew what_ that_ "like" meant.

Softly kissing her cheek, Jack slid his arms around Mikka's shoulders and pulled her close against himself, putting her in his cool, yet comfortable embrace. His right cheek was gently pressed against her left cheek, and he closed his eyes.

Jack whispered, "If you truly don't feel the same way, please, push me away."


	21. Hola, Hotel Caribe San Juan

**Santa's Workshop, Jack's Room, March 6th, 9:09 am**

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock . . . . . ._

Both Jack and Mikka glanced at the clock. 9:09 am. It seemed that they had been in that position for moments, though it felt like an eternity. Mikka was getting redder, though from where Jack was sitting, he wouldn't know. Almost as if in mental agreement, as they looked at the clock, they decided in anticipation that when that one minute past, whatever happened would be final.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock . . . . . . ._

**9:10 am**

Jack exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, _This means, she's mine, she's really . . . .mine._ Slowly, he pulled his arms away until they rested on the bed either side of her. "J-Jack . . .please wait here.",Mikka stammered as she shot to her feet and ran down the hall. Jack tried to reach out his hand to stop her, but she was already gone. Jack frowned,_ What the . . . did I hurt her in someway?_ Just as he finished that thought did Mikka come sailing through the door with a book in her hand. She ran so fast that she didn't have time to stop herself before she tripped over the bed frame . . . . .right into Jack's chest. Jack had caught her around the waist just in time, grinning as he saw how red her face had gotten. Jack chuckled, "Who knew you would've looked so cute when you blush." Mikka blinked, then looked down as she flipped the pages of a book she was holding. She thrust the open book at Jack's face so he could see what was written.

_Dear diary,_

_ I realized something important today. I felt something I have never felt so strongly in my life. Why is it that Jack Frost, who thought I was a boy, makes me feel so warm? Whenever I look, for some reason, he's always there, always by my side. As I think more on this, my heart feels like it's going to break too. These feelings that burn will never leave, I'm sure, but it just seems __wrong__. It's feels very selfish, there is no rule saying we can't love, but I feel like I just don't deserve to. At any rate, he only sees me as something to constantly worry about and watch over. I am content with just being there._

_From, Mikka_

Jack gaped at the words, then his lips sagged into a frown, "Mikka . . .What are you trying to say? Have you been trying to _hold in_ your_ own_ feelings?!" She wouldn't lift her eyes up to look at him. Jack sighed and cupped Mikka's face in his hands, "You know, that's usually what the guy would do. For you to like something . . someone, Mikka that's not selfish of you. If anything, you at least _deserve_ the right to do that. And to have someone feel the same about you, which would be me and only me." Jack pressed forehead against Mikka's forehead, softly kissing her nose.

A smile tugged at the corners of Mikka's mouth, "Jack, I-"

Suddenly a voice that could only belong to the Easter Bunny echoed throughout the entire building, "I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!"

**Few days later, Puerto Rico, Hotel Caribe San Juan**

North panted, he was sweating buckets, "Okay everyone, you know the plan. We need to infiltrate the convention held here. We will meet in the lobby again in two hours."

The Tooth Fairy turned to Mikka, her wings had been concealed under large baggy shirt, "Oh Mikka! I can't wait to get settle. Just girls! It's so nice not being the only girl anymore!" Mikka needed to put a hand on the Tooth Fairy's shoulder to prevent her from fluttering about in front of thousands of people from around the world.

A tall tanned man with brown eyes and chiseled features, wearing a light green button-up shirt with khakis, "Welcome ladies, to the re-known Caribe San Juan. May I get someone to take your bags?"

**Rm. 101**

Jack chucked his bags onto the bags, "So . . .just us guys huh?" The Easter Bunny, now the size of a baby rabbit (due to some Fairy magic) hollered, "Yeah! We can go wild! Guys strolling the town! A manliness that knows no bounds!"

"Um . . .Bunny, we are here to stop Pitch. And what manliness are you talking about? You are adorable little bunny rabbit, we can't talk you seriously",North said, scratching his great white beard.

**Rm. 102**

Mikka opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, "Tooth, do you know where we're scouting first? Tooth?" Suddenly, the Tooth Fairy literally _exploded_ out of a large duffle bag, soaring into the high arched ceiling, "This is perrrrrrfect!"

Mikka stared blankly at her, "Erm . . .what is?" "Oh, it's just great! Since we're going to begin scouting at the gorgeous beach, I picked out the perfect outfit for you! Just because you need to dress man-ish at work doesn't mean you have to do that everywhere else! You need to show your . . . ._womanly-ness_."

"My, what?"

"This is what you'll wear. Ta-da!"

**Hotel Lobby, 2 hours later . . . .**

Jack paced in the lobby, wearing a thin white undershirt and blue swim-shorts, "What could be taking them so long?" Despite Jack being ice, he can survive easily in hot climates because he doesn't need to hold back on how cold he can to the Tooth Fairy's magic, Jack can be seen by anyone, but the spell needs to be administered daily in order to continue the affect. "It's only be 3 minutes Jack, they're fine!",North replied in an easy tone, he was wearing one of those full body swimsuits with the red and white stripes on them. The Easter Bunny was lazing about in an animal carrier carried by Sandy, who wore the same suit as Santa, except in gold.

"Oh dear, I hope we didn't keep you boys waiting too long! Let's get going!", the Tooth Fairy called out cheerily, wearing a loose tie-dye rainbow dress with flip-flops. Mikka followed, slightly less enthusiastic, behind her wearing an **enormous** white sweater that went to her thighs, ballets shoes, and that was all. North asked quizzically, "My dear, we are going to beach, are you sure you will be comfortable in that." Although she was already starting to sweat, Mikka replied, "Y-yes, I prefer this anyways."

Once they had arrived at the beach by dunebuggy, which Sandy nearly crashed twice because the Easter Bunny kept attacking, yelling, "Lemme' drive the god damn buggy!" , North pulled out a huge red beach umbrella and drove it into the sand. Jack folded out the beach chairs as the two female Guardians brought in the cooler. Sandy started making signs with his sand, Mikka said, "Sandy's right, we need to start, What's the game plan?" Sandman blinked in surprise, making a face that said _She understood that?_

North rubbed his hands together, "Alright here's what I purpose, let's not enjoy ourselves now as we search for any clues about the 'Dark Followers' convention." Sandy winked at everyone.

The 'Dark Followers' are known as a group of obsessive, masochistically creepy cult of people, who beneath the surface, are humans that have accumulated to follow and worship Pitch as their 'godly' being.

The Easter Bunny called out from his cage, "Awright, so the usual pairings. Sandy with North, Tooth with me, and Mikka with snow-for-brains." "Love you too, bunny wunny.",Jack replied sarcastically. Mikka continued to look uncomfortable as she followed Jack into the direction of a sprawl of closely-knitted palm trees.

Jack sensed this, "Mikka, if you really don't want to-" "No, I'll be fine, it's just that those boys with the surfboards keep following us. Did we do something?" Jack looked back, and there they were, typically toned guys with surfboards staring at Mikka, Damn she's wearing a sweater for crying out loud! He only smirked, "I'll take care of that." And without warning, Jack snaked his arm around her waist and under her knees, scooping her up and laughing as he ran to the palm trees. Mikka's laughs rang like bells to the very end, where Jack set her down gently. "That was fun, Ja-",Mikka said, before she passed out. Jack caught her, but he was panicking, Mikka's skin was on fire. _She may be a Guardian, but she can't put herself through this . . ._, Jack thought as he set her down on a pile of large green palm leaves in the shade of the trees. He knelt down, Mikka looked as if she had been running a marathon. Jack nodded, "First thing's first, time to get this sweater off." Before his hands touched the material, he stopped, _Wait, there must be a reason she didn't want to take it off. Hmm. . . no matter, she's probably wearing a one-piece under anyways._

Carefully, he peeled of the sweater and lifted it over her head.

After he did that, he had stop himself from nearly getting a nosebleed.

All she was wearing was one of those triangle bikinis in a gradient of green and pink. _This has Tooth written all over it_, Jack thought trying to look at Mikka and not look at Mikka at the same time. Feeling the sudden coolness, Mikka's eyes slowly cracked open, "Jack what . . . . AAAHHH!" She turned her back from Jack as she tried to cover herself with her arms. "M-Mikka! Hold on, y-you don't look bad. Actually, it's nice, not in that way, unless you're okay with that, no, I, um, you passed out, and I just wanted to- I DID NOTHING!",Jack exclaimed as he frantically tried to come up with an explanation.

Mikka blushed, "You-you think I look nice?"

"W-well yeah."

"Are we alone?"

"Yes . . ."

"Then it's okay, if it's you, t-then we can just stay here for a bit." Mikka smiled at him locking her finger together behind her back. Jack was trying so hard not to blush too,_ Was she always this sexy? What, no, that's a weird thought . . .Get a grip man! _

For a few minutes they sat like that under a palm tree, Mikka sprawled against the tree, Jack's body wound tight. Out of the blue, Mikka's eyes snapped open, and scrambled on fours to the edge of a bush. Jack pinched his nose for a few seconds, then let go, "What is it, did you find something?"

Mikka's face looked shocked, she was staring at a couple climbing out of a van. Jack whispered, "What's wrong?"

"T-t-t-those people, t-they're my parents!"


	22. Meet the Parents

**Hotel Caribe Hilton San Juan, Day 2, Palmeras Restaurant**

"So that would be eggs with bacon and grilled cheese for everyone?", the petite waitress asked the group of tourists seated at a table next to the window. Maya, is what it said on her nametag. She'd been working at this restaurant for 5 years, but she had never seen a weirder group of tourists sitting together. The girl smiled at her, "Yes, thank you. And for my, erm, grandfather, yes, could you get a cup of milk?"Maya looked to the girl, the pale boy, she thought he was cute but it was obvious he liked the girl, the lady who had feathers in her hair, an old man as big as Hulk Hogan, and a little man covered in gold sat in a booster chair next to the rabbit cage.

Mikka sighed, "Good golly, I don't think I will ever get used to that. So, why don't we scope - No. Oh no. No,no no, no, no, no. My . . .parents." Being escorted to their table, was Valyre and George, Mikka's parents. Frantically Mikka grabbed the menu in front of her and opened it so that it covered it her face. Santa's eyes widened, "Your parents? As in, _the_ parents?! The scoundrels who threw you into the street?!" Mikka said quietly, "North, it wasn't their fault. They were just as frightened as I was." "But they were directing that fear to you!", The Tooth countered in an angry tone.

At the other table, where they were joined by a 12 year old boy. Valyre asked her son, "Thank you, Henry, for finally joining us. Now what would you like to eat?" "Honey, is it me, or are those tourists giving us the stink eye?" The three of them turned back towards the window, aside from one that appeared engrossed in the menu, the odd group was staring daggers at them. The family turned away again. Henry muttered, "That's . . . interesting." Maya came back with the food, but she had to balance all of it on one tray. As she neared Mikka's parents' table, her tray began tip to them, Valyre cried, "NO! Not my dress!" Just as it was about to fall, there was a slam and a blur of movement. In a flash, Mikka lifted her leg like a figure skater and extended both hands. A plate landed on each hand, and one on her head, "Whew, that was close." George shot to his feet, "Mikka, is that you?!"

The moment the plate was taken off her head, Mikka put the other two back on the tray and walked as fast as she could away from the table. She stopped suddenly when a hand grabbed her wrist, she looked down to see her mother with tears rolling down her face. Valyre stood up, all that came out of her mouth was, " My, how you've grown." Right there, in the restaurant, Valyre embraced her daughter.

**Somewhere outside of the Hotel**

George exclaimed, "That's what you've been doing all this time?! And this is your adoptive family?" He gestured at the other Guardians. Mikka answered sheepishly, " Well, yes, in a sense. And this young man here is my . . . . brother?" She gestured to Henry. Henry, who just managed to process the situation, said, "So, hi . . . sis? Nice to meet you." "The pleasure is all mine, Henry.", Mikka replied while giving him a small bow. Valyre eyed Mikka's companions, "So . . .you've been saving up money all this time? That's impressive." The Tooth Fairy quipped, unable to control the anger bubbling inside her, "Yeah! All by herself! And where have you people been all this time?!" Valyre cringed, "We went searching for her for two years, the police eventually told us to give up and pray for the best. Believe us." Mikka smiled, They do care! I knew it!, "I do. You know I do. You are my family after all." Her parents exchanged glances, as if they had some sort of plan. George murmured, "Yes, because it's family." Valyre rubbed her hands, "Okay! Mikka, you dad and I need to go settle something at the front counter, it will be a long while, but could you spend the day with your brother? You could take the chance to get along!"

Mikka beamed, "Yes, I would love-" "OKAY BYEEEE!", Valyre and her husband said as they went back to the hotel. Jack made a confused face, Well that was weird.

All eyes turned to Henry, Mikka asked him, "So. . . what do you want to do?"

**Meanwhile with the parents . . . .**

"Valyre, are you sure she won't find out?", George asked as they walked briskly. Valyre smirked, "Oh course she won't, she'll feel like it's her duty." George was not convinced, "Do you really think this is okay? Val, we're going to mooch money off our kid!" Valyre hissed back, "That, that_ thing_ is not our child anymore. This is the only good thing that'll come from the birth of that abomination." George replied, "I just hope she won't influence our Henry."

**Back to the Guardians . . . .**

"Oh that's right! Let me introduce you to my friends!", Mikka told Henry. "This is Sandy, and Tooth . . .ilisa, Toothilisa, Jack, this little one is Aster, and this is Mr. North.", Mikka said as she pointed to each Guardian. North puffed up his chest, "You know, people say I resemble that brilliant, handsome Santa Claus!" Henry rolled his eyes, "I'm 12, I know there's no such thing as Santa Claus." Everyone gaped at him, Henry shrugged, "What?" Jack said uneasily, "Are you sure, you never know . . ." Henry snorted, "Oh I know." North looked greatly offended and sulked away. Henry looked somewhere else, "Oh what's that?" He ran off to a sandwich shop behind them, and pressed his face against the window, "Wow! Look at this." Mikka ran over first, "Guys! You need to see this! I'm not sure, but I think there are armed robbers trying to take hostages."

The others rushed over, the Tooth Fairy huffed, "The nerve! Well, you know what we have to do!" Jack added, "That's right, we're going in. Henry you - Where's Henry?" Everyone looked to their right, where there should've been a boy, there was empty space. Mikka snapped her head to the window, Henry had strode right in and said something with an important air. Then he stumbled backwards, fell, and looked back to see a gun pointed at his face. North slapped his forehead, "Really, that was not the wisest move. Alright let's go in, Mikka lead the way! Mikka?" Everyone looked to their right. Where there should've been a girl, there was empty space.

Jack snapped his head to the window. There she was, Mikka walked right in and confronted the armed criminals inside the store.

**What happened outside the store . . . .**

The Easter Bunny rattled the bars of his cage, "Oi! Get her out of there! She could be in real danger. We're not allowed to use our powers against mortals!" Jack tried the door, it was locked. Jack swore. North tapped on the window, Mikka looked at them and raised her hand as if to say_ Stop_. All they could do was watch the scene unfold.

Mikka said something calmly, all the men laughed. Another took out a gun and smacked Mikka's face with the butt of it. Mikka did not flinch, but her lip was split and blood was running down. Jack clenched his fists, _She could've dodged but she took that hit so no one else would._

The second man with a gun yelled and also pointed his gun at Henry. It looked as if he was going to pull the trigger when Mikka's foot lashed out. The man reeled backwards and cried out pain. In a flash, Mikka placed herself between the criminals and Henry. Henry was frozen, mouth agape. A robber surged forward, Mikka ducked and punched the man in the solar plexus.

She was duking it out without using her powers.

Another tried to blindside her, but she roundhouse kicked him the side of the head and the one crumpled to the ground. The third, a brave one, surged head on, but Mikka was a step ahead of him. She leapt up, flipped in the air, wrapped her legs around his neck, arched backwards, and flung the man into a wall when she landed on her hands. She flipped onto her feet and when the first man who pulled out the gun, grabbed his arm.

The Tooth Fairy yelled, "Everyone out of the way!"

The man flew right out the window.

**What happened at the same time inside the store . . . .**

Mikka walked into the store, she was not going to let any harm come to Henry. He was family. She made sure the door was locked, there was no point in risking the others' safety as well

She turned her head towards the window, she saw North rapping on the window furiously. She held up her hand to show that all would be fine and that they should calm down. In a deathly calm voice, Mikka asked, "Please, if you would ever be so kind, let the my brother and the innocent people here go freely. You don't have to go through this." The criminals howled with laughter. One of them pulled out his gun and struck out at Mikka. Her muscles tensed to dodge, but she held her ground. She tasted blood on her lips, _No matter, they'll hit me and no one else._

Suddenly, another man screamed, "Don't screw around with us! Who the hell do you think you are?! What you gonna' do, bitch?!" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Henry. Mikka's mind went blank and time slowed. Her senses heightened and she felt a buzzing sensation inside her.

_It's unfortunate, but there's no hiding it now._

She kicked the gun out of the man's hand, propelling him backward. Making sure to shield Henry, she stepped in front of him. A robber to her left came forward, Mikka's face had become stoic,_ Too slow_, she ducked and upper cut him in the solar plexus. Another attempted to take her by surprise, but she saw it coming. Mikka jumped and did a tornado kick at his head, knocking him out. When the third came head on, she thought,_ Strength for strength, Charyeok Groundbreaker sequence_. Wrapping her legs around the neck, she arched into a handstand and flung her legs forward, sending the man crashing against the wall. Mikka turned to the man who pulled out the gun first. Before he could lift his hand, the girl held fast to his arm.

She saw the Guardians back away from the window,_ Good_.

Then she judo-threw the last man out the window.

Without a second thought, Mikka turned around and saw Henry gaping at her in surprise. Mikka was worried, "Henry, are you alright? Why are you looking at me like that?" When the boy could find the words, he uttered, "Whe- Wha- How did, How do you know how to do that?" Mikka's muscles relaxed, "Oh man. You really gave me a scare. You know what, I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel. Would you like to go to the park?" Henry averted his face, "Well, okay fine.Y-yes, let's go to the park." Henry let Mikka guide him out with strong arms, still holding on all the way back to the hotel.

In fact, she didn't let go until they were both seated at a bench in the park. All the way, they were both peppered with countless questions. So that Henry could settle his nerves, Mikka answered all the questions appropriately. Henry was confused, _Why is she so nice to me?_

Once everyone had settled, Henry looked at Mikka, his supposed sister, and asked her angrily, "Why? Why do you know how to fight like that? Why are you so nice to me? We just met! Why is it mom and dad hate you so much?" Mikka looked surprised, "I . . picked it up living on the streets. Hold on, mom and dad_ hate_ me? But I thought-"

Henry snorted, "You thought wrong. At home, they would forbid any discussion about you. When they do talk about you, they talk about you like you're some evil monster or something. You really believed it when they said they looked for you? I'm sorry, I really am, but they didn't. They just moved away the next day. You know what they would tell me when I did something bad? 'Don't end up like Mikka.' When I saw you, I was scared, but you put yourself in the line of fire without a second thought. So, it's because I've accepted you that I'm telling you all this.

Mikka was speechless. She felt no anger, that was clear, just sadness. The other Guardians' eyes were downcast. Mikka finally managed to say, "Thank you. For telling me the truth. If they hate me so much, why are they so nice to me?"

Henry looked at her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well duh, they **want** something from you."


	23. Don't Hold Back

**Hotel Caribe Hilton San Juan, Park **

"W-what could they possibly want from me? Am I that horrible?", Mikka asked, still shocked from Henry's news. Henry looked his sister dead in the eye, "Yes. Whatever you did the day you ran away, they stopped thinking of you as family. I suggest you do the same. Hmmm . . .what could they want? You've been working, right? Than isn't it obvious? They want your money. Your friends look pretty well off too. God, if I'm right, this is too low, even for them."

Mikka blinked, the Guardians felt horrible for her, she had every right to be angry. They made a mental agreement to themselves to fully support whatever she was planning to do next. Mikka cleared her throat, "I . . . . see. I mean, I did run away after all, and . . . and ruined the house. That was ungrateful wasn't it?" "Mikka, I'm so sorry. I'm no genius, but this isn't your fault, I know that. Be mad, be angry! They may be my parents, but I'm not standing for this and neither should you!", Henry told her, his voice now with a surer tone. Mikka smiled at her younger brother, she replied, "You have nothing to be sorry about. They're the reason I'm alive, that I exist. There's no point in being angry."

Speaking of which, Valyre and George had just come from the hotel, making a rather large transaction and upgrading to one of the better suites. George told the man at the front, "Well, a relative of ours is going to be paying, a debt, you see." Valyre forced a smile on her face, "Look at this! My two special kids are getting along so well! Oh, Mikka dear, there's was something I need to ask you, I hope it won't be much trouble."

To everyone's dismay, Mikka answered quite calmly, "What's wrong?" Valyre replied sadly, "Oh, I just got off the phone with your grandmother, bless her soul, we call her everyday just to check on her. When I called her, she . . . I was told by a friend she was sent to the hospital. Ohhh, she has cancer! She can be cured in these stages, but the treatment costs so much. We barely have the money as is. We are so poor! You've been working so hard, could . . . you give us the money? Please, to save dear ol' sweet grandmother, she worried about you too you know!" While making this little show, she used grand theatrical gestures, as if to make the blatant lie true.

The Guardians glared at this people, who would even dare pull such a stunt. They restrained themselves, but barely, only waiting for a move from Mikka to let words fly.

What happened next frightened them somewhat. It was something they had never seen on Mikka.

An expressionless face.

Jack was concerned most of all, she always donned the emotions on her face so easily. Right now, the female Guardian was unreadable. It was evident in her voice when she said, "Why are you straining yourself? Why do you lie?" A flash of shock flashed on each parent's face, but receded quickly as Valyre coughed, "Ahem, I have no idea what you are talking about! Why on earth would I lie to you?!"

"Because you want my money. If you can come to a resort, you do not know what it truly means to be poor."

This really took them a back. Mikka, her face still stone cold, continued, "I truly regret what I did that day. Thank you for taking care of me up until then, but I can not give you the money. I just don't have enough, I also support Mrs. Bermich, the woman who took me in." Valyre's charade was exposed, so there was no use hiding it. Valyre's smiling face turned into that of disgust, "You give your money to someone_ else_?! By all rights I can revoke that woman's custody I you will be mine again. I can't do that because, I will allow no . . .no _monstrosities_ into my house! That is what you are! Do your guardians know this?! Of course they don't. You know what she did, this bitch blew up my house! The only use you have now is to just be sold off for some government experimentation!" By the end of it,Valyre was practically screaming

Mikka voice went low, "You don't really mean that . . . "

Now it was George's turn. He bellowed, "Of course we do! What other use is there for scraps of humanity like you?! Yeah, that's right, working all those factory jobs. Boo hoo, everyone works in them, so why are you complain-" "Do not say she complains, you pile of shit.", Jack said, the rage clear in his voice. George looked in surprise, "Oh-ho, who's this? What Mikka, you a whore now too?!" "WHY YOU LITTLE, IMA' KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!", the Tooth Fairy screeched at the top of her lungs, kicking George in the stomach, and when he doubled over, right in the butt. The force was it sent George into a somersault.

Valyre turned to this odd array of people, "HOW DARE YOU-" "How dare we? HOW DARE WE? No, madam, how dare you! How dare you treat your own flesh and blood like scum on the street?! How dare you try and take advantage of her for greed?! How dare you think, that for one second, she is bratty or ungrateful?! How dare you think it's okay to sell off your child?! She uses her powers to help others, for those who need it. I am sorry Mikka, but I suggest you sever ties with this scum. I thank lord that at least Henry turned out right, considering you two."

Valyre and George were shocked into silence. Mikka had gone mute. After a moment, Valyre huffed, "Fine then, damn you to hell! Come on Henry, we are leaving." Henry held his ground, "Are you crazy? Why should I listen to you?!" Valyre hissed at the boy, "You are not a loon bird like,_ that_ one, I suggest you keep it that way. Come **on**, now." Mikka tapped Henry's shoulder, "It's okay, I may not be their child, but you still are. Go on." Henry gave her a defiant look, "Tomorrow, I'll be back again. Right here, so you better remember!" With that he ran off to the parents, who had already started walking away.

North cleared his throat, "Well then, uh, everyone, let's go looking around the hotel for intel. Except for you Mikka, you can go back to your room. Jack, you go with her." Mikka said, "No! It's okay, I'm well enough to chip in and do my part!" Jack started towing her by the arm, "No way, you've had a long day. Anyways, there places in the hotel where we can't go, remember? Like the bar and stuff." Mikka relented, "O-okay . . . ."

**Room 102**

Jack locked the door behind him. Mikka walked over and flopped on the bed, "Ah . . what a day, indeed." Jack followed and sat next to her, "Mikka, I know that they are your . . . kin, but real family is the people who will care about you no matter what. Stand by you no matter what. We may not be much, but you're part of our family now. Tooth is the sister, North is the protective dad, you know?" Mikka gave him a big smile, "Yes, I see that now. And it's more than I could w  
ever hope for. It's just, when I confronted them, I wanted so badly to be wrong. I didn't realize that after all these years they simply hated me so much. It hurt, a lot, truth be told." Though she still held her smile, her eyes had begun to water.

Jack looked back at her, "You've kept so much bottled up inside, don't push this aside too. Your feeling are important. If you want to cry, cry. It's okay to do that, I won't tell anyone. Don't hold back." Mikka looked away, rubbing at her eyes, "Really I don't need to, to . . ." The tears had already come, and they weren't stopping. Jack pulled her close, so that her face was buried in his chest. Mikka cried and cried for 10 minutes, Jack doing his best to comfort her.

When it was over, Mikka settled for leaning her head on Jack's shoulder, she sighed, "I didn't realize how much I kept inside. It does feel good to cry, you save my day again Jack." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "It was nothing. Say, in this Guardian family of ours, who do you think I would be?" Mikka stared intently at him and blushed, "Let's see . . . .I think you would be the cute boy next door. If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom now."

Jack replied, "Oh I see, wait, what?" Mikka was already gone. That's when he had an idea, to make it up to Mikka. He went over to the phone and punched in a few numbers.

He held it up to his ear, "Hey, Tooth? Yeah, it's me Jack. Listen, I got a favour to ask you."


	24. Welcome to the Dark Followers

**Hotel Caribe Hilton San Juan, One Day Later, Rm. 102**

_Mikka was walking along the beach outside the hotel, walking along the shoreline so the tides would gently wash over her toes. The scene before her, crystal blue oceans to her left, and palm trees dotted the lush grass beyond the beach, children playing in the sand and their parents lounging under brightly coloured beach umbrellas._

_She wore a cotton white sundress, her baby blue flip-flops in hand as Mikka continued along barefoot. There was a slight pain in her heart, seeing those children playing together. Why did it seem like such an alien concept to her? When she ended up standing in front of the front doors, the girl paused, then pushed through. Suddenly, she was in a hotel room, though this did not faze her, she called out, "Mom? Dad? I'm back. Where are you?" Valyre's voice travelled from the balcony, "Over here." Mikka made her way to the balcony, but there was no one there. Without warning, George appeared behind her, "Die, ungrateful bitch." Mikka whirled around, "Wh-". George pushed her off the balcony, and she fell into empty space._

_Falling, the sound was caught in her throat, she could not scream._

Mikka's eyes snapped open as she woke with a jolt and a gasp. "Mikka, are you alright? Do you need anything?" The guardian turned to her side, to where the voice came from. The first thing she registered was the voice did not belong to the Tooth Fairy. As her eyes came into focus, looking forward and seeing the bottom of what appeared to be a suit, the wearer leaning over her. Slowly lifting her head, Mikka came nose to nose with Jack's worried face. Sensing the sudden proximity, she dropped back into the bed, "Wha . . . . .oh!?" Jack leaned back into his full height, "Oh, sorry I startled you. I wasn't sure how to start this off."

Mikka exhaled loudly, "No, no, it's alright, wait, what are you wearing?" As Mikka was slowly becoming more awake, she realized that Jack wasn't wearing his usual casual clothes. Now, he was wearing a black pressed suit, with a white undershirt, dark blue vest peeking out under it, a white shirt and black tie. Finished with newly polished black leather dress shoes. "A butler. I mean, that's what I look like, I hope. Tooth lended out these clothes to me." Mikka looked at him quizzically, "Well, I can see that. What I mean to say is . . . why are you wearing that?" Jack seemed somewhat embarrassed, "Ah-uh, well, it's payback. Not like, revenge, but since you were my maid for a day, I sorta' thought . . . . ."

"Oh! This is . . .unexpected, but, you don't really need to. I did that from the bottom of my heart-" "Please, Mikka, for once in your life, let someone do something good for you.",scoffed he-who-would-be-butler. She stuttered in surprise, "W-w-w-w-okay, I-I'll guess I will go get changed now. I don't need help with that of course!" Quickly, Mikka ran off into the bathroom while Jack tried to get his butler act together. He slapped the sides of his face_, Alright, gameface Jack. You are doing this for Mikka, so pull yourself together! Think like a butler, act like a butler, be a butler!_ When Mikka came out of the bathroom, the nervousness he felt had dissipated, he greeted her warmly, "Well, I suggest we should be heading out now. Your brother will be waiting for us at the park. Will there be anything you need before we leave?" Mikka, a little bit spooked, replied, "No, let's go, the sooner the better. We need get in with the 'Dark Followers' and sort out this whole mess." As they walked out the door, Jack sighed behind her, Down to business I see.

**20 minutes later, The Park Nearby . . . .**

"It took you long enough! You know how hard it was trying to sneak away from mom and dad?!", Henry exclaimed, slightly annoyed. Mikka answered, "I wouldn't really know. I don't believe I was ever given an opportunity like that." That shut Henry up for a while. North cut in, "Okay, okay! Mikka, you spend the day with Henry, and we'll uh . . . .do our work." This piqued Henry's interest, "Work, what do you mean by 'work'? How come you all can't hang out with us? Can I see too? I wanna' go! I wanna' go!" The funny part was that it seemed that everyone already knew about Jack's little idea, so they were not surprised to see him coming down in a butler's suit.

"You ask too many questions for your own good. Perhaps you are brother and sister. You certainly dig for the truth the same way.",replied the Tooth Fairy. Henry grinned, "Ha! Mom says the same thing when she's trying to hide something. So, what are you hiding? Huh? Huh?" Everyone stared at him, with all that happened, no one thought about the most vital part of going undercover. A cover story.

Naturally, the Easter Bunny sought first action, screaming in his hitch-pitched voice, "CRAP HE'S ONTO US, SANDY KNOCK HIM OUT!" The whole group stared back at the little bunny, Henry with his mouth hanging wide, "Did that rabbit just talk. Wha' . . . What's going on? What is this?" North held out his hands in defeat, "I give up, you caught us." The other Guardians looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Jack stepped toward, "North, you don't-" "Yes. We are spies. Superhero spies." The Guardians nearly fell over with surprise. Henry turned to his sister, eyes squinted in suspicion, "Is this true?" All eyes were on Mikka, they knew very well she wouldn't lie to her brother's face, so they were nervous as to what the next words would be.

She simply looked up and back at Henry, "Yes . . . .in a sense." Staring back at her intently, Henry judged her answer was enough, "Okay, I'll go with that . . . for now." The others sighed inwards. "On one condition though.", Henry added, "You guys have to let me come with you." Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then Jack said, "Uh . . . . no." Henry pouted, "You have to though! 'Cuz if you don't, well, I'm sure mom and dad would love to get an earful of what you guys are up to." Except for Mikka, the Guardians looked as if they had been stoned, the Tooth Fairy gave a half-hearted chuckle, "S-so, maybe they aren't so alike after all." The others nodded in agreement.

Left with no choice, Santa gave in, "Fine! You can join us, but even at this slightest sign of danger, you need to run, do you understand?" Henry smirked, satisfied with his triumph, "Yeah whatever. Let's get some spying done! Where do we go first?." Once again, everyone looked to Mikka, her face set with a grim edge, "I know exactly where we need to start. Follow me, please." While the others trailed behind her, Henry tugged at Jack's coattail at the back of the pack, "Hey, you're Jack, right? Why are you wearing that?" Jack flashed his teeth in a half grin, "I guess you could say it's like a favour, to your sister." Henry looked on to where Mikka was directing the group back to the front doors of the hotel. After a stretch of silence he finally said, "It's strange. I only met her yesterday, but I still manage to worry about her, you know? I mean, yeah, she sent those guys running at the store yesterday, but she's a good person, I can tell. People might take advantage of that fact." "I know what you mean. She throws her best into everything, you just can't help but . . . ."

Henry stopped walking and turned to Jack, "Look, I don't know what your guys' deal is, and maybe I really shouldn't know. What I do know is since she can't have her macho brotherly protective figure to watch over her all the time, I need someone to do that in my place. So here." He stuck out his hand for Jack to shake, "I entrust her to you." Confused, Jack took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "Um . . . thanks?" Henry nodded in approval, "You have my blessing. Oh, but if you try to make any moves on her, I will hurt you so bad that you'll wake up one day wondering why you were defined as a dude in the first place, okay?" He said it in such a sweet voice, that Jack felt familiar shivers run up his spine, _Funny, he reminds me of someone, but I just can't place my finger on it._

Suddenly, the group came to a halt before a set of two translucent glass doors. Mikka spun on her heel to face them, "Everyone! This is it. We are going to find as much as we can so we can stop . . . ._him_. It's not advisable for anyone of us to wondering around in there by ourselves. Only God knows what's in store for us when we step through those doors." The Tooth Fairy eyed the girl, "Mikka, is everything alright? You seem, tense." Mikka's features relaxed somewhat, "To tell you the truth, no. It's hard to really describe, but there's an uneasy feeling coming from whatever is beyond those doors. A 'gut feeling' if you will." The Easter Bunny squeaked in his cage, "Oh come on, we've faced worse! A bunch of lonely forty-year-olds in a con-"

Mikka shoved on the doors and opened them so that everyone could walk inside. A vast room had been emptied out, replaced with decor that was absolutely ghastly. As if they had stepped into a world made up of only dark purple and black, the walls were lined with booths selling and displaying disturbing arrays of wicked gouging devices, knives that spliced and sliced, severed limbs that looked so fresh that it almost seemed as if the person who delivered had just jacked off someone's arm. Other booths were just as peculiar, ones teaching how to stir poisons that cause the plague, will others had experts presenting effective ways of getting away with credit fraud. "I take it back, I take it all back.", the Easter Bunny managed to say.

The strangest thing, was that everyone was wearing a menacingly dark purple cloak that obscured their faces. "No one is permitted to show their faces here.", a deep voice to everyone's right rumbled. Looking, they saw a man, dressed in the same attire as everyone else in the room, offering them the very same cloaks. Once everyone in the party had put one on (Sandy's also covering the Easter Bunny's cage), the initial man grunted, "Newcomers I see. Figures, you've probably hadn't received the message. We wear these robes for two reasons. One, everyone here serves the same equal purpose. Two, we are all microscopic bacteria compared to our divine lord, Lord Pitch! Our master makes his appearance today for our mission!" Though it could not be seen clearly, it appeared as if the man's chest was swelling with pride. Cautiously, the group backed away into the centre space, everyone facing outward to look at the repulsing booths. North murmured, "Usual pairs, Henry goes with me and Tooth. We will have to wait until 'the divine lord' make his appearance. Then we'll know exactly what he's planning. And Henry, please, don't ask any questions this time."

Henry grunted, "Fine, I just want in on the action!" Jack added, " 'Kay troops! Let's move out!"

**45 Disturbing Minutes Later . . .**

Another cloaked person, man-ish stature, walked onto the stage that was set up at the other side of the convention room, carrying a gleaming onyx staff topped with the head of a snarling snake. At the centre, this man stopped and slammed the butt of the staff on the floor.

Impossibly, the sound echoed throughout the entire room, sound and movement ceased in a near instant. All heads were turned to the stage, and another figure strode onto the stage, this one cloaked in a black seeming darker than the onyx staff. As if everyone knew who it was, they all dropped to knee, the Guardians had no choice but to mimic the action. The first person offered the staff to the second, then turned and faced the audience, "Brothers! Sisters! We are here today to continue, to strengthen our cause! To educate to people of the world, that misery, fear, hate, those are power. To us, which makes us, and our benevolent master, all the more stronger! He is here with us today, Lord Pitch!"

On a silent cue, everyone chanted, "All hail Pitch! All hail Pitch!" The man they were referring to raised a hand, and all was silent again. With his other hand, Pitch removed his hand with one grand sweep, revealing his person to everyone, including the Guardians trying not to kill him that very moment. In a booming voice, Pitch said, "Hello my loving followers. It is just wonderful to see that you are still keeping up the cause! Soon, very soon, you will all be rewarded greatly for your efforts. When I plunge this world into darkness, it is you who will have the last laugh in the end, living in laps of luxury, without a care in the world!" At this everyone, almost everyone, cheered. Pitch continued, "Oh it's all fun to have hope and all that blarney, but let's face it, greed, hatred, fear, that's what gets the job done. Hope, sacrifice, kindness, that is all a load of fictitious garbage. It's not real, just lies nitwits made up to keep the world in line."

Mikka couldn't handle this any longer, _Why is he doing this to these people? What could they have done to turn to . . .to this!_ "That's a lie.", she blurted before she could stop herself. Pitch stopped and turned his head to look for the insolent human who spoke out, "Who dares speak out against me?!" "Mikka . . .", Jack whispered beside her. Mikka was not done yet, she stood from her kneeling position, still disguised in her cloak, "You heard me. That's a lie. How can you say that hope doesn't exist? When someone becomes a victim of fear, greed, hatred, they have that hope everything will get just a little bit better. When someone has everything taken away from them and it feels like they have nothing, hope is there, fueling kindness and sacrifice so that things will get better." "Please! GET BETTER? In the same way, hatred can fill the void, for the world and the people who've done you wrong. Revenge, justice they're the same thing."

"If that's the case, tell me this. If people are pushed into action by being filled with hate, why is it that only a glimmer of hope can do more than that? You of all be people should know that, Pitch Black." Pitch's face contorted in shock, "Who are you?!"

Just as Pitch did with his cloak, Mikka ripped her cloak off, "One of the nitwits who you seemed to think created fictitious garbage." The other Guardians, and Henry, were stunned up until that point, that Mikka had the moxie to do such a thing. When she took off her cloak though, they joined her, and North bellowed, "Well, I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, Pitch." Pitch screeched to his followers, "My enemies, they wish to destroy me! They wish to take away your rewards! Go after them! Let's who will be victor, Guardians!"

In a mass of purple cloth, the 'Dark Followers' clumped together into one, giant, mob surging forward to meet the Guardians, Jack called to Henry, "Henry, run now!" Now with a sense of triumphant ease, Pitch leaned against his staff, grinning like a roman emperor about to watch a show of lion fighting.

The people on the front lines began wailing at the Guardians. "Don't take away our riches!" "We will eliminate his enemies!" "Lord Pitch is our saviour!" "You heathens must be destroyed!" Jack started screaming above their voices, "Why do you believe that?! He will only hurt you in the end for his own needs! You can't trust him, can't you see?! This is not the way to go!" This went on for five minutes while the Guardians tried in vain to get to Pitch without hurting the other people. Suddenly, a maniacal laugh filled the entire room to the point where everyone turned to the source. There on the stage Pitch was howling with laughter, "This is rich! Humans are such idiots! It's hilarious! You think I'm your saviour?! That's rich! Really! You really did chose the wrong side. This is getting a little bit boring, time for the fun to begin!"

Still laughing, Pitch brought down his staff with a_ crack_, and the snake began to move. It lifted its head and snarl turned into an open mouth, Pitch smiled, "Thank you, but your services will no longer be required." The snake let out a jet blast of black smoke, covering the people like a malevolent fire extinguisher. Immediately, when these people breathed in the fumes, they began to writhe in agony. Wails of protection to their "saviour" has turned into cries of pain, whimpers of terror, and moans sadness. "Everyone, cover your noses and mouths!", North commanded to the others. Everyone complied automatically, except for Mikka. She turned to see if she could evacuate the people nearest to her, but then she saw little girl near the door, frozen in sheer terror, unable to move. She looked back, and saw the smoke was moving in like a thundercloud, and it was gaining speed, there was no time to get her moving.

She did the only thing she could do.

Sprinting like a marathon runner, Mikka vaulted just in time to cover herself over the girl as she reached for the door handle. When the wave of smoke hit, Mikka held her breath. Grabbing hold of the brass knob, she pushed the little girl through the doorway and closed it again before the smoke could pass out as well. Closing the door, Mikka let her breath out by accident, letting the fumes go inside her. Immediately, Mikka felt like she'd been stabbed by a million hot needles, and she collapsed in pain. Her screams mixed in with those around her, the pain just so unbearable, everything was fading to black.

Jack heard a girl scream from behind him,_ Oh no, please no_ . . . "North, Mikka's down, we need to help her!" North yelled back through the cloth of his cloak, "We need to get the smoke away, before we can do anything!" "Hold on, I have an idea! Bunny, blow a hole in the wall", Jack replied. The Easter Bunny, back in his true form, obliged happily. In less than three seconds, an explosion was heard and light burst into the 10 foot radius hole in the wall. In his mind, Jack yelled with all his might, _WIND!_ Thankfully, he was not left waiting. Without warning, a gale force wind swept inside the building rounding up the smoke into the centre, then pushing it out the hole. Sandy flew right behind it with a vacuum, sucking up the smoke, when it was done it let out a burp before dissolving into dream sand. Jack and the Tooth Fairy rushed over to Mikka, Jack panicked, "Why isn't she returning to normal like everyone else?" Indeed, when all of the smoke were gone, the effects were beginning to wear off the victims. The Tooth Fairy winced, "That's the effect of being a Guardian. Our attacks sting Pitch, and vice versa." Jack shouted above the din, "Quickly, we need to get her out of here first!"

Almost normal now, Jack slipped his arms under Mikka, holding her in a wedding carry. Together, they zipped out through the front doors, nearly bumping into two very angry parents when they did. Valyre shouted, "What is the meaning of this?! Here we are taking a stroll, and I see our Henry running out of the hotel like a lunatic. Then there's an explosion and a hole is created in the side of the hotel! Oooh, I want to get to the bottom of this, tell me what is going on before I report you to the authorities!" The Tooth Fairy's eye twitched, "We do not have time for your unstable mental issues. If you haven't noticed, we need to treat your _daughter_ immediately, I suggest you leave the premises as well, it's not safe here anymore." George snorted, "Yes, probably by cause of_ you_ people. You can't tell us what we can and can't do at any rate." The Tooth Fairy and Jack looked at each other, nodded, then bowled over Valyre and George as they went to set Mikka down on a bench.

The Tooth Fairy pulled out a small green velvet drawstring pouch, put her thumb and forefinger inside and drew a pinch of fairy dust. She sprinkled it over Mikka's face and whispered, "Heal, please heal . . ." There was another explosion, taking the attention away from Mikka and towards Pitch zooming out of the building on his black sand, North, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman hot on his trail. The entity of fear itself was getting desperate, he had put too much preparation into this to lose now, he eyes darted around the current environment for anything, _anything_, he could use as leverage. His eyes stopped on a couple, standing in front of the hotel, Pitch smiled.

Out of nowhere a tendril of black sand shot out and wrapped around Valyre and George, yanking them high into the air.

Pitch looked darkly at the other Guardians, "Come get me, if you want to kill these humans too."


	25. Faith, Trust, And Fairy Dust

**A/N: It has been quite a while, and I am so sorry for that! Aside from this, I made a wattpad account, also by the name of Aku hai, with a story already up I wrote a while ago. If you're interested, you are all free to check it out! Enjoy!**

**Hotel Caribe Hilton San Juan, Park :**

North blinked, and looked at his fellow Guardians, then looked back to Pitch.

"Okay, go ahead."

Pitch looked at them, taken aback by their surprising answer, "What? Really? Why?" The Easter Bunny looked at him passively, "Not really big fans of 'em. You can do away with them. . ." "YOU WILL GET US DOWN NOW YOU ASSHOLES!", George screamed at the top of his lungs. Pitch grinned, "Oh this is perfect. Front row seats to see the Guardians break their own oaths! Okay . . . alright . . . I'm going to kill them now . . .like right now. . . right about . . ." By now, Jack had left Mikka to the hands of the Tooth Fairy, he looked sternly at the other Guardians, "You _guys_ , what do you think Mikka will think?" "Fiiiiiinnnnne, but that doesn't mean we have to like it.", the Easter Bunny sighed. Pitch seized this opportunity, "Ha! Now I really will kill them, just to crush your morale!" Not able to read the situation, the dark spirit transformed the head of his staff into the onyx blade of a scythe, positioned a centimeter away from the necks of his two hostages.

"Please put them down."

Out of nowhere, an arrow whistled through the air. A blur of green and pink streaked the sky for a moment, and then an arrow with emerald-coloured tail feathers and topaz arrowhead embedded itself into the Pitch's blade. Cracks splayed from the point of impact, but everyone's attention was turned to the mysterious sharpshooter.

Mikka lifted the bow once more, warning Pitch in a deathly calm voice, "That is a warning. Put the humans down or the next blow will be fatal." For not the first time that day, Pitch's face was contorted in shock, then contempt, "Yes the next blow will be fatal, but not for me!" Throwing all his focus into the attack, he dropped Valyre and George, sending a huge mass of black sand flying at Mikka. The girl dodged, pivoted, and leapt into the air.

The funny thing was her feet didn't touch the ground.

North pointed to the sky, "Look!" The Guardians, the parents, and Henry looked to the sky.

Mikka didn't look she'd passed out this time. Far from it.

Thin, translucent petals of pink, white, and a brilliant bright green were twisting and swirling around her form. From the ground, it looked like a tornado of tropical colours. The Guardians knew better, but that didn't make them any less astonished.

The tornado tightened and changed shape. turning into a colourful, swirling silhouette of a girl holding a bow, a quiver slung across her back. For a brief moment, all was silent as the figure arched her back, and wings gradually protruded from her back. There was a faint sound of twigs snapping, then the shell of colour shattered, revealing the person concealed inside. Mikka was gliding down toward Pitch. Her hair loosely tied in a braid with a baby pink ribbon, her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colours, a web of swirls and petals around her left eye . She was now wearing a sleeveless knee length dress that ballooned slightly at the waist. The top park was a series of scales, shining green and hot pink, with the hint on azure blue, like that of a hummingbird's. The skirt was a series of silk on silk pinched up in the middle at the front, chartreuse over lavender, showing an intricate pink lace in the middle.

_Just like Tooth . . . ._ , Jack thought.

Very pale blue ballet shoes with lace running up the calves landed lightly on the ground before the creature of nightmares, seemingly fragile glittering wings of a butterfly slowly stop flapping. Mikka looked Pitch dead in the eye, "You asked for it."

_Just like Tooth . . . _

Pitch Black glowered at this . . .this_ human_ who dared to do such an insolent act., "You abomination, what . . . what are you?!" That's when he remembered, how could he forget? This was the same girl who had cornered him last time, but then she had resembled more of North, not this disgusting pixie form. Did she have different forms, could she change into them at will? He wasn't planning on finding out. He snarled, "Not me, _you_. Let's see if these to scream as I kill them!" On his mass of black dream sand, he made the tentacle launch Valyre and George 10 metres into the air, then positioned his scythe beneath them. Mikka launched herself into the air like a bullet, speeding to catch the two of them.

_Just like . . . oh my gosh!_

Tooth Fairy hollered, "Let's go get me a hankering of some butt- kicking!" With that she zipped away, overjoyed at the fact that finally Mikka was using her mode. North sighed, "Well, we can't let the girls have all the fun. As men, we need to show them who are the real fighters!" (North grew up in an era a long, long, long time ago.) Bellowing with all his might, North charged into the havoc unfolding. Jack and the Easter Bunny looked at each other, shrugged, then followed North's example. Jack flew up on wind to better asses the situation.

He found it very hard to take his eyes off Mikka.

As a girl power duo, Mikka and the Tooth Fairy went straight for Pitch. Pitch created hellish dinosaurs from his sand, relentlessly sending pterodactyls at the annoying buzzing creatures trying to scratch him. Together, Mikka shot an arrow , then the Tooth Fairy would hurl fairy dust at it, making a gold light pulse around it as it found it's mark. This assault continued at different angles and heights, slowly bringing down Pitch's defenses. It was beautiful, like two birds, gracefully dancing.

The other Guardians were holding out. Jack grudgingly took his eyes away, and flew down. North and the Easter Bunny were drawing the other dinosaurs into a circle around them. The Easter turned his head up and called out to Jack, "Jack! Now! Frost 'em!" The boy knew exactly what to do, he pointed his staff at the circle of prehistoric beasts, and blasted them with a jet stream of trademark freezing snow. In less than three seconds, the animals froze in a ring around the Easter Bunny and North. "It's like some twisted wax museum, creepy. Let's break it!", The Easter Bunny whispered to North. With no more than a grunt, North lashed out with his swords. With the Easter Bunny's boomerang cleaving the other half of the circle, they made quick work of Pitch's minions.

Just in time to hear an undulating screech echoing across throughout the whole area.

Up above, the Tooth Fairy let out an anmozon warrior cry, "AIEEEAIEEEAIIEEEAIEEEAIEEE! You are going dooowwwwn!" It seemed evident that the Tooth Fairy was really riled up, itching to take a good whack at this pain in the butt.

Pitch was offended, down right** insulted**, had he really seemed so weak that they send to girls to defeat. "Big words for a little person. All bark, no bite!", Pitch hissed as he violently formed a large hammer out of the black sand, smashing it down on the Tooth Fairy. Only with a flash of surprise on her face, the Tooth Fairy crashed into the ground, hard.

There was a tremendous_ BOOM!_ and the Easter Bunny pointed to the immense crater that had suddenly appeared, "Look!" The Tooth Fairy was inside, barely conscious, struggling to get up. Her right wing was bent at an ugly and unnatural angle.

Pitch licked his lips, pleased, "Time for the finisher!" He lifted the hammer again, and propelled it downward. The Tooth Fairy closed her eyes, a tear trickled down,_ Perhaps I really am weak after all . . ._

"TOOTH!"

The hammer never reached the Tooth Fairy, but there was a shadow above her. The fairy looked up, and smiled. Of course. She felt like laughing with joy.

It was Mikka.

She was pushing the hammer up from beneath it, gritting her teeth, "You're not weak." The Tooth Fairy replied with sarcasm, "Oh really? In one strike, I've been hit and . . . .and I don't think I can fly again." Mikka grunted, continuing to push up, but craned her neck around to look at the wounded Guardian, 'If you really were weak, would the Man in the Moon have chosen you, to be a Guardian?" The fairy's eyes widened, speechless. Mikka turned her head back to the hammer, "I'm going to show you . . .just how powerful you really are. RaaaAAAHHHH!"

She pushed the hammer up, higher and higher, a rainbow of light and energy building up and swirling around her arms.

From above, Pitch was struggling to force the hammer down, still wondering why it was coming up in the first place. Part of the sand heaved and separated, showing a glimpse of rainbow light beneath. Pitch clenched his teeth,_ No way in hell . . . damn that brat!_ The Nightmare ruler brought up all the sand, planning to smash all down in a rush of fury.

He never got the chance.

It that split second, Mikka's arms were wrapped in a pulsating aurora of colours. She zoomed up, face to face with Pitch Black. Without even batting an eye, she raised her arms, wings outstretched, sent forth the light from her body making it ram into Pitch as a blast of pure energy.

For miles around, people will have said they saw bright, colourful lights. The Tooth Fairy stared in awe,_ All this . . .is this me? That girl, just to make a point . . ._ The force of this fatal attack sent Pitch reeling, shattering the staff he had slaves toiling over.

When the light faded away, the Guardians looked back, Mikka was still in the air, but Pitch was gone. Henry came out of his hiding place, "H-he's gone right? Like, forever gone?" Mikka's feet touched the ground once more, slowly reverting to her original form, "No, not gone, but I know that the staff his life, at the cost of the arm holding it, oh, Tooth!" Mikka ran over to her, kneeling down next to her, the others followed. "Tooth, are you alright?", Mikka's face was creased with worry. The Tooth Fairy gave a little smile, but a tear rolled down her cheek, "Yes but . . . I-I can't feel my wings. I can't feel my wings. They're not working anymore." It took everything the fairy had not to just break down in front of everyone.

She felt a hand on her cheek. Mikka, with her other arm, embraced the Tooth Fairy around the neck, she whispered, "Don't lose hope yet."

A warm sensation overcame the Tooth Fairy, memories of the happiest moments of her life were flashing through her mind. Gradually, this was all blotted out by a white light, which dimmed quickly. The first thing she felt was the muscles in her back, flexing her wings. She blinked, and looked back.

Her wings did not look broken as they had before, in fact, they looked so new and fresh, yet strong. She looked at Mikka, Mikka was wearing an easy smile on her face, as if nothing big had just happened.

The Tooth Fairy flapped her wings. Once. Twice. Already she was a few feet in the air, then she took off, doing loop-de-loops in the air, flying low she flew into Mikka, embracing her in a big hug. The girl was caught by surprise, "Tooth, what -" "Thank you, sooo much!", the Tooth Fairy said, overjoyed with tears of happiness. The Easter Bunny felt awkward, but he interrupted, "So, what happens now?"

**Rm. 102, 34 Minutes Later . . .**

"Ouch! It's okay Jack, I've been worse for wear.", Mikka winced as Jack disinfected a cut on her arm. "Sorry, I'm almost done. And you need to heal properly, not patch yourself up and move on! As your butler, let me do this, I never did get a chance to do and butler stuff anyways." Mikka bit her lip, looking to the side, _Every time he does this, he makes me feel so flustered, aie, it's embarrassing_! Jack was staring at her face intently, Mikka turned her head again and saw sharp icy blue eyes staring at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?" "The cut on your lip, it opened again."

She brought her finger to the wound, "Ah! Well, a fat lip for a day or two isn't a problem." Jack chuckled, "You know, a pretty girl like you should be freaking out over something like this." Mikka spluttered, "P-pr-pretty?!" "Don't act so surprised, it's true.", Jack said in an easy tone. His voice turned serious again, "You know, when you passed out . . . I was . . I was . . .worried. You put others before yourself, but you scared me nearly half to death. If you keep on pulling stunts like that, I might just have heart attack." Mikka looked at the ground, "I-I am sorry, I really, what I mean to say is, I don't mean to do that. I'm not very good with my feelings, am I?" Once again, those blue eyes seemed to pierce into her heart, why did this feeling threatened to consume her so completely? Jack said, looking as if he decided something, sitting next to her on the bed, "You apologize too much. Not everything bad that happens is your fault you know. But yeah, you should feel sorry for the fright you gave me. How will you make it up to me?"_ I'm going to do this._

"Oh, I could-"

"Do this."

Jack leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Mikka's own. Mikka's eye widened for a moment, before they closed, washed over with a feeling of warmth and heart beating faster. Jack's lips were smooth and cool, but in a refreshing way. The small tingles in Jack's chest has spread to his entire body within seconds, feeling the warmth of Mikka's soft lips. He wanted to stay like that, his body was asking for more, but he could already feel the wound healing until it was soft skin. With all his power, he grudgingly pulled away, nose to nose with the girl he really had fallen for. And it was obvious she was quite speechless at the moment.

Jack stood up, smirked, "Finally, I've managed to make you speechless." He went to the door, looked back as Mikka, who was blushing like mad. Having a private smile, Jack shut the door behind him and went into his hotel room next door, blushing faintly himself.

When they heard the door close, the other 4 Guardians peeked out from around the corner of the corridor. The Tooth Fairy squealed, "Haha! I knew it!" North whispered, "Bunny are you sure that's what you heard?" The Easter Bunny nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know the kid could be so . . .smooth."

The Sandman formed a round heart with his golden dream sand.


	26. She is Mad!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a great summer so far! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time . . . there was exams, then my laptop broke (gravity-_-'), then I had a writers' block, but I hope you enjoy this!**

**Hotel Caribe Hilton San Juan, Rm. 102**

Mikka sat there in a daze for a few moments, drawing her knees up against her chest. Then she tipped over onto her side and squeezed a pillow tightly against her body. She could feel her face was still hot. It kept replaying in her mind's eye.

The **kiss**.

_He just kissed me._

_That was a kiss._

_That was my first kiss!_

_Is this how it feels?_

**Rm. 101, Same time**

Jack strode into the room and sat on the bed, simply dazed. He then curled up in the fetal position on his side and drew a pillow close to himself. The heat reaching the surface of his cheeks, no longer able to contain the blush. The tingles started to fade now, but he kept seeing it over and over.

The **kiss**.

_I just kissed her._

_That was a kiss._

_Just one and I'm breathless!_

_Did I do the right thing?_

There was a knock on the door, then it flew open, but Jack didn't seem to notice as North holding the Easter Bunny (now in his tinier form) tromp into the room until the Easter Bunny said, "What's wrong Jack? You look like a smitten schoolgirl." This made Jack jolt upright in embarrassment, "What . . . what would give you that idea?! C-certainly nothing that just happened right!? Am I right?!"North sighed heavily, "Okay Jack, whatever you say, just get dressed." The man was extremely uncomfortable, torn at whether or not to commend him for growing up or to punch him right back to the North Pole.

Jack mumbled to himself, "Huh? Yeah . . . certainly, Lemme' just use the bathroom . . ." When the door slammed shut, the Easter Bunny snickered, "Oh he's got it bad, he's got it reaal bad." "Can we just stop talking about this, it is Jack . . . and M-Mikka.", North said with a tone of great discomfort.

In the bathroom, Jack was staring at the mirror, _I find myself in this position a lot, don't I_? "I wonder . . . was that the best way I could've dealt with the situation? Well, not like I can go back on it now, can I? This is for her sake." Quickly, he changed out of his butler costume and threw on a laid-back pair of green track pants with a white v- neck shirt that read "Feeling lucky?" in bold black letters.

**The Front Foyer, 46 minutes later . . . .**

Henry was standing in front of the Guardians lined up before him, the Guardians. If someone had asked him before if he ever expected to even meet the Tooth Fairy before today, he would've denied her very existence.

But well, a few things have happened since then.

The young boy stepped forward, wonder in his eyes. "So . . . you're the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and . . Jack Frost.", Henry said, pointing to each Guardian. North grinned, "Doesn't _exist_ , isn't that a funny thought." "Oh no! The dust is starting to wear off! We used the last bit of it yesterday!", the Tooth Fairy suddenly realized. Mikka looked worried, Henry could see that, "Why? What's wearing off?" His sister put her hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me Henry, we used Tooth's fairy dust to make us visible to everyone, but now it's wearing off. Anyone who doesn't believe in . . .us, won't be able to see us." Now it was Henry's turn to panic, "What! NO! That's not fair! You can't go! I won't be able to see you again!" Jack raised his eyebrows, "Won't be able to see us? You are joking right?" Mikka added, "Henry close your eyes."

"But-"

"Please, just do it."

"O-okay . . ."

"And just **believe**."

A stretch of silence. And then Henry opened his eyes.

They were all still there. Looking back at him, the 6 Guardians smiled back at him.

Valyre burst out of the front doors, George in tow lugging the luggage bags behind him. She saw her son staring into empty space, "Henry! It's unsightly to stare out blankly like that, we're going now. Where is _that_ one?" Henry looked back at the Guardians, Mikka brought a finger to her lips, and winked. Henry looked back at his mother and started walking away, "Eh sorry, they just left." Valyre sighed, "Oh thank _goodness_!" the boy stared at the ground, "Yeah . . ." Then in barely a whisper, he heard, "Don't worry, we will meet again." He looked back and they were gone, for a moment he thought it was because he didn't believe in them, but he looked up, and saw a bright red sleigh soar across the sky. He smiled, since of _course_ he believed in them.

**North Pole, 2 Hours later . . .**

Her face was contorted in concentration, glaring at a single spot in the table. Jack sat in front of her, "Mikka, whatcha' doin' . . . .?" Still glaring, she said, "When Henry said each of your names, it just hit me. You are all icons, with a special job to do for the world, so would I be the same. And, if that was the case, what would I do, what would be my famous name?" Jack sat down, surprised that something so obvious hadn't been thought of, "Well . . . no one really expected you to have a . . . job. Not that you couldn't find one, but-" "I wouldn't have been hardwired to a specific job, yeah okay.", Mikka finished, slightly disappointed. Jack patted her head, "Come on, let's-"

_**BWEE! BWEE! BWEEEEEE!**_

" - get to work, apparently."

It was the alarm, only set off if Pitch was on the move. Mikka and Jack rushed to the sleigh launch room, where they knew the other Guardians would already be waiting. All (except for the Easter Bunny) climbed into the sleigh. Just as the reindeers pushed off, the Tooth Fairy began the debriefing, " It's Naples this time, Italy. We don't have much on visuals at the moment, but we do know that he's terrorizing the tourists, we are talking, like, crazy fanatical terrorist hostage situation, very bad, very very bad." North sighed, "Thank you, Tooth, we are exactly are we going." The Tooth Fairy squinted at the man, discerning whether or not he was being sarcastic, "Certosa di San Martino, ring any bells?" "What, the monastery . . . wait, _that_ monastery?! That's why Pitch is there, don't tell me, is going after-", North started, but the Tooth Fairy stopped him, "That's right! Jack, it's your turn! Eh ha, ha, ha . . .**hrmmm**." She gave North the _stop-talking-now glare_.

Jack looked away from Mikka, who was looking strangely at Tooth Fairy and North, "Huh? What are talking about? I already cleaned the toilets this month." The Tooth Fairy looked at him, her expression clearly saying _dude,seriously_? , "No . . . when are you going to, you know, **do** it?" Jack and North started coughing profusely, while Mikka looked at her in confusion, "I don't understand, do what?" Jack looked at Mikka dumbstruck, _She . . .doesn't understand, oh thank god_. The Tooth Fairy glanced around sheepishly, "You know . . . the Guardian power transformation. Like, you know, whoosh and you can do whatever Jack can do . . . ?" "OH! Yeah, no, not yet, actually. Maybe we can try it now in this battle, Jack?", Mikka said turning to look at Jack, but suddenly he found something else to look at and he pointed, "Battle ho! And it looks like this one is going to be a doozy! I'll get a head start, gotta' go, bye!" He stood up, and without another word jumped down into the mass of fury, fear, and screeching tourists below.

Immediately, Mikka's mind kicked into gear the second she jumped out after Jack. Adrenaline coursed through her body as the ground rushed up to meet her. At the last second she rolled and landed gracefully on her feet, but she did a double take at the scene in the immense courtyard.

Oh geez, it was most definitely going to be a **doozy**.

The interesting part was that these things didn't belong to Pitch. The Tooth Fairy was wrong.

What was wreaking havoc was not one of Pitch's creations, but they were mostly definitely beasts of a scaly sort. From where the Guardians stood, it these monsters appeared to be shaped like reptilian mint green conch shells with a teardrop shaped opened ringed with knife - sharp teeth and robin egg blue tentacles whipping about and lashing at anything close. The Easter Bunny's eyes widened as he had a sharp intake of breath, "Marabecca. They come when, no, it can't be-" "LET'S GO! Before this too out of hand.",North said quickly. Mikka looked at them, seeing they were acting strange, _I thought it was already out of hand_.

Tourists from different parts of the, screamed and cussed in terror in their respective languages. English, French, German, Mandarin, Swahili, even Japanese. North smashed his heavy broadswords, the resonance of the _clang clanging_ making the marabbecca hiss and shy away. The Easter Bunny caught onto the idea, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that! And it gives me idea. Tooth! Cover me!" As fast as he could, the Easter Bunny started on a mad dash/hop towards the bell tower. Meanwhile, the Sandman was conjuring golden fences and rounding up as many of the creatures as he could, not intent on having to hurt them. Pitch, on the hand, was trying to make walls around himself that tentacles just kept ripping down. At this rate, there was no chance of a clever escape, Pitch gritted his teeth, _If only I had the book for just a bit longer._

Soaring overhead, the Tooth Fairy nodded, "You got it!" She rained fairy dust onto the marabbecca, muttering words of magick to herself and establishing a psychic connection with them. Fairy dust isn't just for explosions, with the proper incantations, the Tooth Fairy could also invoke effective spells. This psychic connection enabled a linked between her the minds of the marabbecca. Feelings of anger and determination shot into her mind, like a hot arrow to the forehead, taking the Tooth Fairy by surprise.

_Who dares intrude on our sacred ground!?_

_Leave! Everyone leave!_

_The dark one is here! He is insult to light one._

_We must go against light one's wishes and attack!_

_Calm._

_Please, calm down-_

_We will not rest until his legacy is claimed!_

_Wait! It is among us! The chosen is among us!_

_The time is upon us-_

_Calm._

_Soothe your rage. Quell your anger._

Slowly, yet steadily, her calming words and thoughts of power pushed further into their minds, overpowering other feelings. The marabbecca below the Tooth Fairy gradually stopped thrashing, onyx eye balls disappearing under heavy scaly eyelids. The Tooth Fairy smiled to herself, "Huh, still got it."

She couldn't hurt them. Mikka, couldn't explain it, but she didn't to attack them to harm them. She didn't feel their hate like with Pitch, they didn't have any hate at all, just . . . anger. She saw a group of tourists getting backed up against the stone wall of the monastery by 3 marabbecca. Without a second thought she leapt in between them. With the flick of her wrists, Mikka temporarily blinded the creatures long enough for her to instruct and nudge the tourists to an exit safely. A small chinese girl looked at Mikka in gratitude, smiling as she pulled her terrified mother's hand along, she said, "Xie xie." "Bu xie.", Mikka whispered back to her.

Immediately Mikka's attention was pulled to the sounds of screams coming from deeper inside the church. She needed to go inside and evacuate anyone that was still trapped. There were louder shrieks from the marabbecca inside, heightening her urge to go help those people. Mikka called out to anyone, she didn't care who, just as long as she was heard, "I think there's still people inside! I'm going in to get them out!"

Those words reached the ears of Jack Frost, just as he was freezing another marabbecca in mid - hiss, "Hey, whoa there! I'm coming with you." "No, that's okay, I'll be fine on my own.",Mikka said as if it made perfect logical sense. Jack sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, surprising her with kiss on the lips. He put his forehead to hers, "I'm not letting you put yourself in the line of fire again, okay?" Slightly dazed, Mikka nodded, grabbed Jack's hand, and ran inside. Behind her, Jack brought his fingers to his lips, the tingling sensation slowly fading, _This is right thing to do, so that she doesn't hurt herself_.

Jack stopped running, forcing Mikka to turn and look at him, "What is it?" He leaned in and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Why don't we try something? I handle these things and evacuate the people we find, how does that sound?" Mikka flinched slightly, from Jack's recent strange change in behaviour, "That's too much work for you alone! We can just split up and-"

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do! Alright, I guess it can be done faster this way."

And that's how it was, for about 5 minutes. Just as Jack froze another marabbecca, Mikka heard angry hisses and shrieks on the other side of two huge elaborately inlaid heavyset doors. She felt as if her insides were being pulled to them like magnets, and yanked the doors open.

It was completely silently inside.

From the look of it, this was the church. Breathtakingly beautiful, the entire area was covered in ornately detailed designs, the stone and marble pristine, the very benches down the aisle another work of art, but none of that caught Mikka's attention. At the end of the aisle, where all the crosses were put on display, at the bottom in the centre beneath the largest white cross, there was a smaller dark grey cross with a shining diamond embedded in the middle.

_Yes child, go to it._

Mikka's head snapped around, "Who's there?" The marabbecca were residing next to the stone pillars, all eyes looking at her.

_You are the one we have been waiting for. The light one's chosen. Go to the rite that is calling you. Unlock what has been locked away within you. Our service will be complete._

Her eyes went back to the same place. Before she realized, she was already kneeled down before the stone, looking at the _G_ delicately carved into it. Almost automatically she placed her fingers on the jewel.

A swirl of white blossomed in the centre of the diamond, growing outward until the diamond became a bright white pearl. Mikka felt a burning sensation spreading from her fingertips, when the diamond became a pearl, the cross started to glow hotter, and after a few seconds her body felt it was on fire. She tried to pull away, but it seemed her fingers were glued and would not give.

Images were appearing in her mind, uncontrollably. An exotic garden, a boy with blonde hair, a ship, screams crying, explosions below, a man screams, slowly turning dark, a man and woman die each other's arms, a porthole opens to empty space, a small blue speck in the distance.

Mikka felt pain, and sadness. She felt the sadness, pain, anger, and hopelessness of the person who put the stone there. She just knew. A final image of two pale hands setting the stone into place flashed and the stone in that image grew into a glaringly white light. She heard a crash a thud in the distance. Everything went white.

Then black.

Jack ran through the doors the second he realized Mikka was no longer behind him. He chose to ran through these doors after he heard a scream. Jack skidded to a stop when he felt himself ram into an invisible barrier halfway down the aisle. He could see Mikka kneeling at the altar, she touched some stone, then suddenly white etchings appeared around her body, the same as when the Man in the Moon spoke through her. In no more than 3 seconds, the metal around the what looked like a fist - sized pearl grew hot and there was a flash of light. Next thing he knew, Mikka was sent flying across the aisle and landed with a loud _thud_. The cross that had be in the base of that altar for hundreds of years was now gone. Now, the same cross skidded across the ground, smoking at his feet and intricate gold work that had not been there before glinting in the light. He looked from it to Mikka, who lay nearly lifeless on the stone floor. Jack snapped out of his shock, deciding it was better to try and figure things later.

"MIKKA! Are you okay!? Come on, talk to me! Wake up! Please . . .",Jack cried out, whimpering at the end. When she didn't respond, his heartbeat quickened, he was started to panic. _This is like the hotel incident again, I thought I could protect her this , let's take care of her first. She'll be fine, she has to be. Okay, Jackie, stay calm_. He knelt down and scooped her up in a bridal carry. She was nearly scorching hot to the touch, so he pulled her closer to his chest so he could use his body to cool the unconscious girl down.

**Santa's Workshop, Toy Making Stations, 2 Days Later . . .**

North had been worried sick. It had been 2 days since Jack came sprinting out of the monastery holding Mikka like his life depended on it. Jack told him what happened, but the great Russian could hardly believe it. After all the years, it was finally done. The Easter Bunny caught one of the marabbecca before it could run away and took it back with them to the workshop, but it refused to say anything until Mikka had woken up. To drown out all the worry, North focused solely on the process of making toys, currently working on a cherry wood music box. He half-smiled to no one in particular, _I will make her something nice to eat when she wakes up, maybe borsch. . . ._

**Same time, Mikka's Room . . .**

_Mikka was sitting in the superintendent's office. Mrs. Bermich was humming to herself as she went through the paperwork at her desk. "You seem like you're in a good mood, did something happen?", little Mikka asked. The older lady smiled, "Yes, I was just thinking about someone. Freddie Bermich, actually, my late husband." Mikka was confused, "If he's gone, aren't you supposed to be sad?" "Of course I am",she replied, "but I was thinking about the time we kissed for the first time. It was our fourth date, and both of us forgot our umbrellas, even though it was going to rain. It was pouring! Yet we still ran, laughing ourselves giddy, down the streets until we were able to get under the awning of a candy shop. He put his jacket around me, and looked into my eyes. It's very cliche, but we kissed in the, and it just felt so right! Warm love surrounded us so the rain didn't bother one bit! It's cheesy isn't it? "_

_"Wow",Mikka said, "What does cliche mean?" Mrs. Bermich chuckled and looked at the little girl from the rim of of her glasses, "Remember, acts of affection like that should only be used of of love, and for no other reason. A kiss, especially, should never be used to change your judgement about other things, like to get you to do things, or obey o something you don't really agree to. It has happened to me, and I felt like I had just been used and manipulated, and it is despicable. Remember that for me, Mikka, okay?" Mikka nodded seriously, "Okay, I will Mrs. Bermich." "That's good." _

_Mikka._

_Jack?_

_Mikka, Wake up . . . please . . ._

Slowly, Mikka opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, "Mmm . . .huh?" She turned her head to the right, noticing that she was in her room and the North Pole, on her bed. Her head turned to the left, seeing Jack asleep with his head in his arms on the edge of the bed while being seated on a chair. She lifted her hand and gingerly touched the his soft hair and traced his cheekbone and jaw line. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up, "Hmm? MIKKA!" Jack bolted upright in his chair. He felt her forehead, "Mikka, how do you feel? Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened? Are you hungry? Please say something!"

Mikka gave him a small smile, carefully sitting up and resting against the headboard, "How about, I love you." Jack sighed and slumped in his chair, but he felt his cheeks go pink, truly caught off guard and unsure of what to say, "Y-y-y-you t-too! T-t-thank g-goodness! Did you know you scared the living daylight out of me?" Mikka smiled more, "I'm sorry to have worried, but can you tell me what happened? All I remembered was touching a diamond, then seeing all these pictures flash through my mind, but after that it's. . . ."

"Jaaack, I have snack here for you!",North said as he walked in with a plate of cookies. He froze, looked at Mikka, and dropped the plate. The big man rushed to the bed, "Mikka are you okay?! You must be hungry! Let me go get you something good to eat!" And North rushed out of the, overjoyed with paternal instincts kicking in. Jack chuckled, "Well, expect to have a Russian feast laid out on your bed in a few minutes."

"You are finally awake.",came a raspy hiss from the doorway.

Jack frowned, "Oh it's you. Mikka, this is a marabecca. Italian mythical beast that is supposed to be in Sicily, but was the reason that caused troubled instead in Naples. He said he'd only start talking once you were awake." The creature looked at Mikka, "That is correct ice person. I am Tuk. Named by light person himself!" Mikka gave him a kind smile that made Jack's heart flutter, "Please come closer, I won't hurt you. Who do you mean by light person?" Tuk edged closer, "I know you won't hurt me, because light person chose you. He is also moon person."

"The Man in the Moon.", North said, leaning against the doorframe. Tuk hissed, "He knows the story." Jack looked at North, "You might want to spill the beans. Now." North sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I didn't expect that this would happen one of these days. I have been around for a very long time, I am the first Guardian to have been recruited by Manny. Even so, I don't really know his past, where he came, or even his real name, but there was one time in all of earth's history that Manny did come down, and I was there to greet him!" Jack held up a hand, "Wait. Are you saying you've actually **met** the Man in the Moon, in person?"

North continued, "Yes, but he made me promise not to tell anyone about himself specifically, even what he looks like. Back to the story. He told me that he swore to protect the earth by protecting the children, so he thought it would only make sense he come and see them in person, even if they didn't realize it. He decided on visiting the monastery, there were many children playing around the area, and so he got to know them, but it was not all fun and games. There was a time a thief came in the night, loitering about the entrance. A boy, Vinchenzio, Manny was very found of him and his mischievous ways, anyways that morning he strayed too close to the gate so when it opened, the thief snagged little Vinnie and put a knife to his throat. The bastard said, "If you don't give me a holy treasure from your church, I will sinfully kill this boy!" Vinnie was one of the poorer children, it is the sad truth, but with the police waiting right behind the thief, the priest said, "Go ahead, but you get nothing for this one." Manny was shocked, he tried to do what was in his power, but . . . he felt so powerless. Police came up behind that man, so in a last act of spite, he killed that poor boy in cold blood. Manny was so heartbroken, the likes of what I've never seen before, so distraught. I couldn't believe they would allow an innocent child to die like that. Manny saw the hope leave Vinnie's eyes when the so-called man of god allowed him to be killed. This same man had nerve to plead Manny to stay! He thought Manny was some sort of angel, but Manny could not forgive this man for what he did. Manny made two items before he left. First, a beautiful tombstone for Vinnie. Rich lords and ladies begged for Manny to make one for them as well, but, he refused. The second, that cross you brought back with you Jack. That stone is made from pure magick. It's purpose was to protect anyone, no matter who they were, within the walls of the castle, but there is something else. Before Manny left he said, "There's going to be someone in this world who, within his/herself, lies the pure need to protect others, just like me. I can do many things, but even I have my limits. Whoever this person may be, they can bring about something far greater than what I could ever do. With this, I believe this person can call upon powers he/she possess that exceed anything we could ever imagine. Don't ask me what this power is, because it's so simple you can figure it out! I can trust this person will use their power for good. No matter the foe they must face, it is my greatest wish that that this rite will enable them to overcome it." He sealed away all the bitter emotions and memories from his past in that thing, so that he could have a fresh mind and focus on what he was meant to do." North was winded, but the memories still felt so fresh in his mind.

"This is true. The moon one summoned us from our slumber, and we agreed to protect it until the chosen claims it. Then the dark one comes and tries to take it by force. He underestimated us, but chosen came and took it. Our task is finally complete.",Tuk added, "If you need us, chosen Mikka, we will try to assist you best we can." And with that, Tuk crawled away, to someplace within the workshop.

For a few moments, all was silent as Mikka and Jack let everything sink in. Finally, Mikka broke the silence, "So . . . does that mean that this . . . rite?"-gesturing to the cross on her nightstand- "is meant for. . . me?" North nodded, "It seems so, but if everything Manny said was true . . .let's not think about that. You're finally awake my little sleeping beauty! I will go call the others, you can just rest and eat this sandwich!" He promptly put a tray on her lap that held the biggest sandwich Mikka had ever seen and exited the room. The girl was lost in thought, which was interrupted when Jack touched her hand, "Mikka . . . whatcha' thinkin' about?" She blinked, "It just crossed my mind. If this cross is truly that powerful, then couldn't I use it to fight Pitch?"

Jack's face hardened, "No."

Mikka was confused, "What do you mean? We could finally put end to this!"

In a blur, Jack cupped her face in his hands and pulled it close to his own, "Did you not remember what that _thing_ did to you?! You were out for two days! Those two days, I watched over you, and you were so . . . still. And it scared me. " His hands slid down and rested on her forearms, he sat on her bed, resting his head on her shoulder, "Years ago, my little sister was trapped on thin ice. For a second, I panicked, it was such a horrible feeling, I thought I would never have to go through that again. Then I met you." He looked up at her, his blue eyes pierced her heart, "Please, let me protect you. Don't go constantly leap into danger. Don't fight." Jack gripped Mikka's arms as he pulled her in and smashed his lips to hers, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The warm tingling sensation flooding both of their systems. Mikka hands balled up a fistful of Jack's shirt in each hand. They finally parted, Jack and Mikka butterfly kissed and he whispered, "What do you say?" It felt like a soft breeze on her face, giving Mikka shivers. Her mind felt so muddled, "Well, I-I guess I-" Her eyes widened as that memory of Mrs. Bermich came to mind, before she woke up.

_Remember, Mikka._

"I can't do that."

Jack pulled back, his turn to be confused, "Excuse me?" Mikka pushed Jack away, "I can't stop fighting, I won't. You can't tell me not to. Something didn't occur to me until now. You've been acting this way, the hugs and . . . .k-kisses, because you're trying to stop me from doing what I'm meant to do! Someone once told that if you kiss a person not out of love, but to change their way of thinking, that is one of the worst things you can do!" Mikka was panting at the end, still recovering her energy. She felt her heart drop as the sad truth dawned her, "You don't trust me. You don't think I can do what you do. You . . . you don't believe in me."

Jack felt as if he'd been stabbed with a knife, "That's not it Mikka, well it is, but it isn't! What are saying?! Can't we work this out?!"

Mikka dropped her eyes and her voice was low, "I'm saying, Jack Frost, that you need to leave."

"What?"

"Leave. Please just go. And if you wouldn't mind, close the door behind you."

He was taken aback. Was this it? He let go, without another word, walked out and shut the behind him.

After a minute or so, Mikka hugged herself, "He doesn't believe in me."

"My heart hurts."


	27. Taking Matters into Your own Hands

**Santa's Workshop, Great Hall, 1 Day Later . . .**

Jack sat there, staring into space, pushing the reese puffs around in his cereal bowl. The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy stood together in the entryway of the corridor. Jack sighed, and the Tooth Fairy frowned, "He's been like this ever since he came out of Mikka's room yesterday, she hasn't even stepped out either! Do you think they had a fight Bunny?" "Well, if that doesn't explain it, I don't know what will. You take the Mikka, and I take the lovesick ice boy?", The Bunny replied. The Tooth Fairy put her game face on, "Let's go! Good luck." She turned and zipped down the hall to Mikka's room. The Easter Bunny turned and strode to the very glum Guardian at the table.

"What up, frosty buttercup?", the tall cottontail said pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards. Jack simply glanced up at him and went back to looking at his cereal with a "Mmm." The Easter Bunny raised his eyebrows, "Okay. Let's get straight to it. You look like your face was dragged through a ditch. What do the kids call it nowadays, teen _angst_, is it?" Jack looked at him, sharply, but his face was so sad, it caught Bunnymund off guard, "It's nothing, really." The Easter Bunny needed to fix this quick, as much as Jack annoyed him, he considered him his good friend, even if he'd never admit it. "This is gonna' take way too long, come 'ere!",the Easter Bunny said while taking Jack by the waist with one arm and slinging the boy over his shoulder with ease.

"W-wh-what are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!",spluttered Jack. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this later.", the Easter Bunny grunted. He thumped his foot twice on the floor and jumped into the hole that appeared. To Jack, all he saw was was the window of the workshop, darkness, then a picture of perfect springtime bliss, but he knew that this was the Easter Bunny's Easter realm. Bunnymund, pulled Jack from his shoulder and set him down on a tree stump. It was very quiet, aside from the odd chirping of a little chick, it was very peaceful.

"Did something happen between you and Mikka?", the Easter Bunny asked, already knowing the answer. Jack stiffened, "Whaaat? Nooo. What would make you think there's something between us? There isn't anything, at least not anymore." He said that last part quietly. The Easter Bunny groaned, "Look, we are all well aware of the _relationship_ you and Mikka now have. So drop the act. It's pretty clear something happened between you two that needs to be fixed. Not 'cuz I'm concerned about you or anythin', but we need a unified front if we're going to battle Pitch!"

"That's just it. I don't want her to fight, this isn't her battle.", Jack said firmly, his hands clenched into fists. The Easter Bunny threw his paws in the air, "Not her battle. Not her _battle_? I'm sorry are we talking about the same Mikka here? The Mikka who wishes to protect and help anyone she meets? Who had such a sad life yet is so good, that she would never wish it on someone else, and wants to truly make the world better for everyone no matter what? Because that's the Mikka _I'm_ talking about." The boy looked down at his hands, "Haven't you ever wanted protect what's important to you? Everytime I see her fling herself into danger, I panic and worry, but she just dusts herself off as if it's nothing. Well, it's something to me. She accepted the role of a Guardian without a second thought. Whatever came her way she would take it and deal with it, so now I wonder if . . ."

"It's the same with your feelings.", the Easter Bunny finished, "We are Guardians because we want to protect what's is important to us. Same with Mikka. That girl . . . is greater person than we ever understand. The way she acts around people tells that whatever she does or says, it is all in earnest. Her feelings towards you are true, even I can see that, but it is also her choice to fight. And it's not your place to ask her not to. I know you worry about her, and that's good, but I know that whatever that girl gets into, she'll come out just fine. She has us after all!"

Jack said, "I know. I guess I knew it all along but . . ."

The Easter Bunny looked him dead in the eye, "Answer me honestly, Jack. What was it that made you fall for her?"

**Same time, Santa's Workshop, Mikka's Room . . .**

The Tooth Fairy knocked on the door, "Mikka . . . ?" She turned the knob and fully opened the door to see Mikka walking around and about. The girl gave a halfhearted smile, "Hello Tooth, do you need something?" "Could you sit down for a moment?", the Tooth Fairy replied, "Before you say anything, I know about how you and Jack . . . like each other." Mikka's eyebrows shot up, "You do!? I mean, I thought we did, but it seems he only wanted to prevent me from being a hinderance. That's why he acted the way he did to keep me from fighting, right?"

The Tooth Fairy took Mikka's hands in hers, "Is that he is words, exactly?" Mikka looked at her hands, "Well . . . no. It just went downhill from the moment I said 'I love you'. Did I do something wrong." The Tooth Fairy looked at her in surprise, "NO! Nothing is wrong with you. It's just that, not everyone can be as straightforward as you, especially boys. 'I love you' is a very powerful word when it comes to relationships, but let me see something." "O-okay . . .", Mikka replied. "I want you to close your eyes and think of Jack Frost. Imagine that one day, you couldn't see him anymore. Never be able to hear his voice or touch him, never being able to tell him your feelings ever again. How would you feel?"

All was silent for a few moments, then tears spilled from Mikka's eyes as she opened her eyes. "Mikka! What's wrong?", the Tooth Fairy asked letting go of her hands to wipe away the tears. "I don't think I could handle it, or even think it. Tooth, tell me why it hurts so much!",Mikka replied shakily. The Tooth Fairy had a sharp intake of breath, "Listen Mikka. There comes a time in one's life that **only** comes once. For some it might take years, others a few bad relationships. Then there are the extremely rare few that have found their true love at the very first time. That's you. And so, I'm pretty sure Jack feels the same way about you." Mikka was truly confused, "Then . . . why didn't he want me to fight? Why did he try to stop me? " "You told me how you felt if you never saw him again. He fears the same for you. He wants to protect you because you are extremely important to him. Whenever you battle and put yourself in constant danger . . . it'll constantly make him worry. Although he can't tell you what to do, he cares about you that much. He wants you happy, definitely not hurt." "Really?",Mikka asked hopefully.

"Tell me Mikka, what was it about Jack that made you fall for him?"

**Same time, the Easter Bunny's Springtime Realm . . .**

Jack grinned, "The way she's so kind, but so strong. How she can care for others and her straightforwardness and how she's doesn't know much about the teenage lingo and how she's pretty without even trying. The way she blushes and how I got to know her unmasked feelings as she let me in more and more into her world. Also . . . when she puts others before herself, and the strength to protect everyone and do the things only she can do to the best of her ability."

**Same time, Mikka's room . . .**

A smile began to form on Mikka's face, "His smile, and how it's so genuine. How he can make other people just as happy easily, myself included. He's always there for me and I feel that when Jack's by my side I can be safe because he'll be there for me. Also . . . when he looks out for the children and those close to him so that they're safe.

The Tooth Fairy returned her smile, "Then you know what you need to do, right? Make things right with Jack." Mikka nodded, "Mm. Yes, I'll do that. Thank you so much for what you said. I'm starting to get sleepy, so I think I'll rest for a while." "Oh, alright, sweet dreams!", the Tooth Fairy said, getting to leave, but she stopped in the doorway and looked back, "No problem. Your part of our family now. So when the times get dark its only natural for all us to worry, have a good nap." With that, she turned and shut the door gently behind her.

Mikka laid down and turned on her side, so she was looking at the cross that still lay on her bedside table.

**The Easter Bunny's realm . . .**

The Easter Bunny grinned back, "Then you know what you gotta' do. Now, stop with all this mushy business or I'm gonna' be sick. Honestly, you've got the love bug bad!" "Okay, okay! I just . . . I want to do it properly. I don't know how though.", Jack said rubbing the back of his neck. "I've got just the thing.", the Easter Bunny replied.

**Mikka's room, 30 minutes later . . .**

He stood at the door, psyching himself up. Jack looked at the vibrant bouquet of flowers the Easter Bunny gave. It was an assortment of different colours, lilies, lilacs, dafodiles, roses of all colours and more, all tied up with a great big white ribbon. Jack was ready, _I can do this!_, and he knocked on the door, "Mikka? You might not want me but I'm coming in-" He opened the door fully and stopped in his tracks.

The room was empty. The bed was made and it seemed as if no one was ever there. He looked over at the dresser, next to the doorway, and dropped his bouquet.

The cross was not there.

And her shoes were gone.

Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, "**Oh no**."


	28. I Love You

**United States, Jamie's Hometown . . .**

Pitch was out of control.

The second Mikka stepped out of a snow globe portal, that much was clear. She appeared in the park where she met Jack for the first time, _Jack . . .,_ looking around, she ducked and hid behind a tree, peeking around. Cold metal was pressed to her back, the cross tied to her underbust with a leather belt Mikka found in the closet of her bedroom. She didn't plan on getting knocked out before she even fought this time.

It was pure turmoil for miles.

Cars were half destroyed and abandoned along the side of the streets. People tried to run to safety in screaming frenzies, but black sand would snake around and whip at them, sending them flying. Grisly beasts of all kinds were pulling themselves out from unbelievably huge piles of black sand that was everywhere, covered almost all the ground. The sky was a sickening grey and getting worse. It was as if hell was being animated through the sand. "ONE MORE TIIIIME! LET THERE BE NIGHTMARES!",Pitch howled, voice ringing clear through the chaos. Mikka clenched her teeth, H_e's not scaring them, he's terrorizing them_. She craned her neck look at the person at the centre of everything.

Pitch morphed into something more gruesome than he really was. He eyes were entirely an onyx black, skin graying, and tendrils of black veins creeping up his face, threatening to cover his entire face. He lifted his staff, and black lightning erupted from its head and streaked through the air and exploded in the sky like a giant firework. Thunder rumbled and tiny specks began to slowly drift down. Specks of black sand. A puzzle clicked in Mikka's mind, "He used the book of Zereloch to get power, and now that power is consuming him!"

"HEY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU BIG MEANIE!", a very familiar voice yelled as hard as he could. Mikka shot up, shocked to Jamie and his friends, with nothing but pots and pans and skateboards and toy weapons to defend themselves with, standing boldly in front of a being that was placed on a 40 - foot pile of writhing black sand. Pitch cackled, "You have been very annoying, this should end you quickly!" The man curled the fingers in his right hand and thrust forward in the direction of the children. A flaming ball of dark sand appeared and hurtled towards them. "NO!",Mikka screamed and dove in front of them, waving her arm in an arc, creating a huge shield of white light, destroying the ball on impact. "Is everyone alright?",Mikka said. Jamie's eyes widened in shock, "Yeah, but Mikka, where'd you learn to do that? Where were you all this time?!" Mikka shuffled them behind an upturned car, "Can you guys tell me what happened?" Monty was the one to speak up, "There's nothing much to say. He showed up in the park and started scaring the other kids. Then he changed and all of this started to happen. He's been attacking everyone. Not just kids anymore, he's been going after the bid kids and adults. What do we do!" Mikka patted his head, "Don't worry Monty, everyone, I'll handle this." Pitch sneered with malice, "OH look! It's the copycat Guardian! Where's your models?! Tired of you already I suppose. Since you are alone, it's all the better for obliterating you!"

Mikka's face grew to something different, that had never happened before. She was angry. Coming out from behind the car, the lone Guardian stood her ground. "This is between you and me, Pitch. Leave everybody else out of this." Pitch chuckled, "No, I don't think I want to do that. Where's the fun in that? Look, see how I torture this woman, you'll understand!" Suddenly, a black whip shot out and seized a woman with auburn hair by the waist and dragged her to him. She screamed, "JAMIE!" Jamie screamed back, "MOM!" Mikka felt the cross reacting on her back, vibrating violently. In a flash, she shot forward like a bullet severing the the tentacle with a blade of light and caught Jamie's mother. In the blink of an eye, Mikka set her down behind the car with Jamie. His mother huffed, "Jamie, wha. . .what happened? I thought I was . ." "Mom, mom! Mikka saved you from Pitch!", Sophie exclaimed. "Pitch, is that what that thing is? Where's Mikka?", Debra Bates, Jamie's mother, asked. Cupcake pointed, "She's standing right next to you, can't you see her?" Debra tutted, "Dear, there's no one there."

Jamie looked at Mikka, and she smiled sadly, "Mikka, are you a Guardian too?!" She nodded, Debra looked worried, "Jamie there's no one there! What are you talking about. This Pitch thing is attacking the town and you're going about your nonsense. What on earth is a Guardian?" "They're the people that protect us kids, Mrs. Bates. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, they are real! You just need to believe us!", Pipa added. Debra huffed, "If I have told you all once, I have told you a thousand times, they do not exist! You are all old enough to realize that by now!" Mikka winced, a needle-like pain stabbing her chest as soon as Debra adamantly said she did not exist. Jamie noticed this, "You're not always right and they are real! Listen, you have to believe, if you don't, you'll hurt Mikka!" "Now you listen to me, young man. They-" "WATCH OUT!",Monty said pointing to a black sand tyrannosaurus rex running straight at them. Mikka jumped on top of the car and put her hands together, palms facing out, and sent forth an immense column of fire, blowing the prehistoric carnivore's head clean off and degenerating back into sand.

Debra gasped, after the flash of white fire, she saw Mikka standing on the car, "Mikka . . ?" Mikka nodded, but then she started to fade, Debra called out, "Wait, what's happening to you?" "Mom.",Jamie said tugged at his mother's cardigan, "I told you, you have to believe." Debra closed her eyes, "I must be going crazy. Okay, let's say for a second that . . . the Easter Bunny really did put those eggs in the bushes." Something clicked inside, as if everything made sense. She opened her eyes, and she saw Mikka fading in, appearing before her very eyes. Mikka gave her a small wave, "Hi Mrs. Bates. I'm sure you'll have quite a scoop for tomorrow's paper." All she could do was open and close her mouth as Pipa said, "Yeah, if there even _is_ a tomorrow." Mikka laid a hand on one of Pipa's shouders, "Pipa, I promise you, there will definitely be a tomorrow!" For some reason, when Mikka said that, they believed her, and it filled them with hope.

Mikka gave them a salute, jumped off the car, and ran head on towards pitch, white symbols glowing around her.

**Meanwhile at Santa's Workshop . . . **

_BWEEE BWEEEE BWE-_

_BWEE BWE-_

Alarms blared, then they suddenly stopped, then started up again. Jack looked around Mikka's room, all he saw was and small white folded piece of paper on the oak mirror table. He snatched the paper and sprinted back down the corridor to the great hall, "You guys! Mikka's -" Everyone was engrossed in the globe they were surrounding, even the yetis couldn't help but sneak peek. Pushing his way through furry bodies, Jack abruptly came to a stop when he saw the great globe. Slowly but surely, the surface was getting cover in a thin layer of black sand that was thickening with every passing moment, all of it seeming to emanate from a single spot, it the United States. _That's where Jamie lives_, he thought as he watched another phenomenon unfold. Right at the source, there were flashes of white shining through the black.

North turned away, "It's worse than we could have ever realized. Pitch is going to plunge the world into a nightmare. Jack, where's Mikka?" "When I went to her room, it looked as if she was never there, and that cross is gone! All that was left was a paper",he said, handing it to the Tooth Fairy's outstretched hand. She opened it and began to read. :

_Dear Jack, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy,_

_I would like you all to know that jobs you do for children all around the world is amazing. So, it's not fair for you to have to constantly worrying about their safety and yours. If what North said is true, then the cross found at the monastery can give me the power to stop Pitch once and for all. I am a Guardian, your Guardian, so I will protect you all. There are many things that I am not good at, so I'm very happy I able to do this. There is something you should know. The reason Pitch is unaffected by children is because he's changed his target audience. It's not the children he's going after, it's their parents. Adults. People who believe in fear but don't believe much in hope, Guardians, magic._

_You guys are the family I never got to have until now, and I love you all._

_- Mikka_

Everyone was shocked silent, the Tooth Fairy crumpling the note in her fist. A few seconds later, North said hoarsely, "No . . . she went to face him on her own. She might not even be the rite to its full power." "Wait . . what?! Are you saying that she's gone in there unprepared?!", Jacked shouted. The Sandman creating symbols in the air, a person, a cross, and a clock. "Sandy's right, the cross only uses its true power when the user is ready. 'Til that happens, it'll just be using up large quantities of her energy." Jack put two and two together, " Those white wisps Eventually she's going to run out and if she does, she'll die!" "We need to go now.", the Tooth Fairy whispered with a deadliness to her tone. A shiver went down everyone's spine as they raced to the sleigh, except for the Easter Bunny, who took to the express rabbit - hole.

Racing through the sky at break-neck speed in the bright red sleigh, the Tooth Fairy couldn't help but blame herself for Mikka's actions. After all, **she** was the one who told her that Jack was worried, everyone, for that matter. This time, she would help her.

**7 Minutes Later . . .**

North looked down from his seat on the sleigh, "Oh my moon . . ." Banking left, the other Guardians were able to see the wrath that Pitch was unleashing on innocent people. What really caught them off guard was the fact that among the monsters, there were silhouettes of black sand wreaking just as much havoc. The Tooth Fairy murmured, "She was right. These old monsters and older legends, only adults would've had this in their heads." Jack pointed to the right side of the mass Pitch was perched on, "Look! There she is!"

Sure enough, Mikka was slicing and attacking her way up to Pitch. She brought down a rain of white needles, summoned a blade of light that mowed down at least 50 beasts, and more. Jack jumped out of the sleigh, "I'm going in first!" Followed by the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy, while North landed a few feet away from where he saw Jamie and his friends behind a car. The Easter Bunny had gotten to Mikka first, sending his boomerang at a slime monster that was going for Mikka from behind. She whirled around to face him, "What? Bunny?" He smirked, "Just because you _could_ do it alone, doesn't mean you _have_ to. When we fight, we fight together, no excuses." Jack's feet had just touched the ground, and immediately he ran to her. The Easter Bunny took this as his cue to start hacking at the nearest beasties.

Jack panted, "Mikka, what were you thinking? If anything were to happen to you I-" "Jack, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't realize you worried about me and only wanted me to be safe. I thought if I could do this, it'd be less of a burden for everyone!" "Mikka, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to tell you what to do. I'm going to have to accept there's no changing it, and I like that about. Let's make a promise. No matter what happens, we will always pull through in the end. Both of us, agreed?" Mikka was compelled to kiss him on the cheek, but she didn't, "I promise." Brusquely, she turned on her heel and went back into attacking again. Jack smiled and playful smile, _That's my Mikka for you_.

Battles surged for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes. The Guardians were backed into a circle surrounded by Pitch's minions, all the energy in their body seemingly expended. North wheezed, "It's no use . . .huff, huff . . .those things . . huff . . . will keep coming. We won't come out of this if it keeps up." "You're very right, rosy cheeks." Pitch sweetly said, "So let me fix that. Goodbye, thorns in my sides!" The creatures leapt at them all at once, the Guardians thought this would be it, so they all closed their eyes. Just as the beasts were upon them, they stopped, and they opened their eyes. To their amazement, a forcefield of white light encased them, stopped Pitch's animals in their tracks. Staring in shock, they looked at Mikka, with her hands in the air, her body clearly showing its maximum exertion. She took a step forward, and the shield got bigger. With every step she took, the shield of light grew, pushing the monsters back further and further. With every step, the other Guardians watching in awe felt surer that they would come out of this, and that they would win! For these Guardians, and single word flashed through their minds.

_Hope._

Mikka was the Guardian of Hope.

She was going to bring more hope into this world, that would give every single person in this world something better to live for.

A better day.

A better life.

A better tomorrow.

She was hope.

They watched as their hope made the barrier even stronger. They watched as their hope used it to expel all the monsters closest to them, keeling over in sheer exhaustion. Then the watched as Pitch her up with his sand, and dashed their hope against a solid brick wall with a violent _crack_, and slid down like a broken ragdoll. Jack shrieked, "NOOOOOOOO!", sprinting to where she lay, falling to his knees to scoop her into her arms. Blood oozed from multiple wounds through her baby blue long sleeved shirt. The pant leg of her jeans were torn from where Pitched grabbed her. He touched the back of her head, and felt a small warm rivulet of blood trickling down her neck. He checked for a pulse, but it was so so weak it could have not been there at all.

A tear rolled down his face, then another, before Jack knew it, he was crying. His sobs echoed through the chaos. Debra heard it, and pulled the children close to her." The rest of the Guardians were motionless. Pitch hooted, "FINALLY! What a weight of my chest! Not that she was really apart of this anyway, but who cares!" North's face snapped up, the look of pure rage etched into his features. The look pierced Pitch with a fear he had not realized North could get. "Pitch, you will pay.",North said in a deadly calm voice. North, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny screamed in outrage and surged forward, cleaving down any beast that would stand between them and the man they were going to obliterate.

Jack pulled Mikka closer, resting his forehead against hers. She was so cold, but she looked as if she were just asleep. "Please Mikka, stay with me, please. What about our promise, you said you promised. I love you, damn it! I love you, so please . . ." He tilted her head back slightly and kissed her. Every fibre of his being screamed, _Heal_. Jack's crook began to react by spewing a jetstream of snow that was swirling around the two of them. Faster and faster, the column of snow rose higher, until everyone engaged in battle was forced to look at this tornado of snow. "Isn't that Jack?", the Easter Bunny asked, bewildered.

Inside, Jack could feel warmth return to her body, and his heart sang. Her right and twitched and her pulse was getting healthier. Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered open, then closed again seeing as she knew who this kiss belonged to, bringing her hands up to hold onto his shoulders. They parted, and the first thing she saw was those piercing blue eyes that she liked so very much. She immediately noticed the tears on his face and wiped them away with her thumbs, "Jack, please don't cry." His bigger hands kept them there, smiling like a happy fool, "I told you, both of us." Out of nowhere, ice was engulfing Mikka's running shoes and crawling up. Jack let go of her, seeing what was happening, "Mikka, what's going on?" Mikka replied, "Jack, I think you should stand back." He backed up a few steps just as the ice covered her whole body. With his crook he lightly tapped the ice. Mikka glowed a sky a blue in the next second and ice shattered into thousands of tiny sparkling crystals, causing a chain reaction that made the whirling column explode outward.

From the outside, the column seemed to get taller, but when a flash of blue light came, it exploded, causing all the creatures stupid enough to get close to get wiped out. There were two figures standing in the middle of heaps of snow. Jack could easily be seen, and one other person beside him.

It was Mikka, but not **exactly**.

Her torn and bloodied clothes were replaced with something different entirely. Instead of the bloody long - sleeved top, she wore blue hooded dress that went down to just above her knees. The shoulder area what decorated with white snowflake designs. Underneath, brown leather tights appeared, but she had no shoes. Mikka's black hair was tied loosely with a light blue ribbon, a wooden longstaff clutched tightly in her hand, she looked back at her friends with icy blue eyes.

_Just like me . . ._ Jack thought.

Huge grins broke out on the other Guardians' faces. Mikka returned their grins, "We have some work to do, don't we?" She nodded to Jack and turned to face to closest creatures. A 3 trolls, an ogre, and 2 serpents. Mikka smiled even more, "It's my turn now." She jumped right at them, leaping this way and that, dodging a rolling, and smacking with her staff. Making it easy to attack, but impossible to be attacked.

_Just like me . . ._

A bull made of black sand came charging toward Mikka,but at the last second, she pointed her staff and a gust of cold and snow hit it straight on, causing it to freeze solid. Twirling the staff like a baton, she tapped it lightly on the head, and the whole thing crumbled to snow and golden dream sand.

_Just like . . . oh my gosh!_

Mikka looked back at Jack, "Would you like to join me?" Jack smirked, and ran to her, crook in hand, "Ready if you are." Together, they whirled and froze their adversaries in their tracks, literally. A pterodactyl dived down, but the Wind picked Jack up and he froze them solid while on the ground, Mikka smashed it into little crystals. Pith leered at them, "Look, it's 2 kids that can turn anything into popsicles, I'm sooo scared!" Jack eyebrows furrowed in anger, "Yeah? You should be." The nightmare king flicked a hand and more monsters came charging at them from all directions. Jack hooked his crook around Mikka's waist and swung her in the air. Creating a small patch of ice beneath his foot, he spun faster as Mikka spewed ice and snow from staff. Wave after wave, monsters were frozen solid. From a bird's eye view, it would've looked like a whirlpool of snow in a sea of black.

Seeing Jack and Mikka fighting together, it motivated the rest of the Guardians, bringing their spirits higher. With most of the creatures turned into ice statues, it was only a matter of seconds before North sliced with his broadswords, Sandman whipped the ice to pieces, the Easter Bunny shattered them with his boomerang, the Tooth Fairy made them explode with her fairy dust, to the point where there was a huge pile of snow just as high as Pitch's mountain of black sand. Taking Mikka's hand in his, Jack flew up to the top of the snow. Together they faced Pitch, their playful smiles met with a snarl. Pitch sent forth a jetstream of sand, but it was countered with Jack and Mikka sending forth a combined jetstream of snow strong enough to land a fatal blow on Pitch's shoulder, landing back on the ground to prepare for the next move. He reeled back clutching his shoulder and hissed at them, "Even if you save this town, there's no way you'll save the rest of the world in time. My underlings are **everywhere**." As if to emphasize his point, his pointed his onyx staff to the sky once more.

"Oh no you don't!", Mikka called out, unstrapping the cross from herself. Without thinking, she hurled it as hard as she could to the mound in front of her, landing just under Pitch's feet. "You mis-",Pitch was about to say just as a the mound he stood on sucked him in with a schomp! and began to change form. A light pulsed from within, then suddenly a giant mouth opened up, and was sucking in nearly everything in sight. Mikka slipped and fell, sliding along the grass, but something abruptly pulled on her hand. She craned her neck upwards to see Jack holding onto her hand, the Tooth Fairy holding onto him, Sandman holding onto her, the Easter Bunny holding onto him, and North holding onto him with one hand and bracing a telephone pole with the other. There was a great strain being put on the group, Jack gritted his teeth, "Give me your other hand!" With effort, she complied. A voice echoed into her mind.

_You are ready._

_Accept the rite._

_Destiny is calling._

Somehow, she could sense the cross calling to her. Seeing the pain the others were in, she made a decision.

She looked at Jack, "I love you, Jack." Jack was confused, "I love you, too." Using all of her strength, she pulled herself closer to Jack and gave him a soft peck on the lips and whispered, "I'll keep our promise."

Then she let go.

She sent herself flying into the vacuum - vortex. The moment she went in, it closed, looking for all the world a giant hovering black orb.

All other activity ceased in those moments.


End file.
